La Ligue des Holmes
by P.L. Johns
Summary: Un criminel/consultant qui revient peut-être d'Outre-tombe, une histoire abracadabrante de Ligue des Rouquins et un frère disparu depuis trente ans qui décide qu'il est temps d'en finir, il n'en faut pas plus pour plonger Sherlock Holmes dans l'abîme de ses souvenirs d'enfance. ( Résumé complet à l'intérieur) ( post 3x3) ( suite de "Les Trois Holmes", mais peut être lu séparément)
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** **Un criminel/consultant qui revient peut-être d'Outre-tombe, une histoire abracadabrante de Ligue des Rouquins et un frère disparu depuis trente ans qui décide qu'il est temps d'en finir, il n'en faut pas plus pour plonger Sherlock Holmes dans l'abîme de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Parce que Sherrinford n'a jamais accepté d'être battu, que Mycroft s'est un jour promis de toujours protégé son petit frère, et que Sherlock refuse d'admettre qu'il est encore parfois bassement humain, l'histoire risque d'être plus compliquée que prévu. Heureusement, il y a John, ce brave John, toujours là pour son ami. Sauf que cette fois il ne pourra peut-être pas le sauver à temps.**

 **Commentaire : Hello les lecteurs! Voici venir, pour ceux qui l'attendait ( laissez-moi rêver, s'il vous plais xD) la "suite" des "Trois Holmes"! Je sais que je devais la poster pour fin novembre, ce qui fait que j'ai plus d'un mois de retard, mais en raison d'évènements indépendants de ma volonté ( si si si, ces choses que l'on appelle examens et qui vous tombent dessus sans prévenir!), je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite. Surtout qu'il faut rajouter à tout ça mes panes d'inspiration et le fait que j'ai longuement hésiter à poster, ré-écrivant un nombre infinies de fois mes chapitres, sans jamais être satisfaite. Mais finalement, me voilà!**

 **En fait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Les Trois Holmes", sachez que cette fic est une sorte de "suite", mais selon moi elle peut être lu de façon à part entière, avec un peu d'imagination et de patience, l'essentiel étant expliqué au cours des chapitres ( John oblige). ( mais comme je ne peux pas vraiment juger, sachez juste que Sherrinford est le frère ainé des Holmes et n'est pas gentil. Voilà, si avec ça vous ne comprenez rien au chapitre, merci quand même d'être passé! ^^) ( vous pouvez aussi aller voir mon autre fic, bien sur, cela me ferait énormément plaisir ^^)**

 **Pour parler de l'histoire en elle-même, eh bien elle se place juste après l'épisode 3x3, et ne prend pas en compte l'épisode spécial ( qui au passage était *-*). Une partie de l'enquête qui suivra est inspirée de façon très très libre de la nouvelle "La Ligue des Rouquins" d'ACD. ( oui, je ne vais pas chercher mon inspiration pour mes titres très loin xD). Sinon, j'ai aussi fini de l'écrire ( 40000 mots approximativement et dix chapitres), même s'il me reste quelques corrections, donc vous êtes sur d'avoir la fin, si jamais l'histoire vous plait ( l'espoir fait vivre xD). Pour ce qui est du chapitre, c'est surtout une introduction, mais je l'aime bien quand même. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: Rien à moi ( sauf Sherrinford), tout à Gatiss, Moffat et BBC.**

* * *

Sherrinford contemplait les toits de Londres, assis sur le rebord du toit de l'hôtel miteux de coin de rue qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, une cigarette entre les doigts et un nuage de fumée au bord des lèvres. Son manteau sombre, pendait, ouvert, de chaque côté de son torse, et s'agitait de temps à autre, lorsqu'un souffle de vent s'engouffrait dedans, sans pour autant faire ne serait-ce que frémir l'homme qui le portait.

Londres. Ce mot le plongeait toujours dans un état méditatif étonnant, lui qui d'habitude ne se laissait jamais envahir par ses pensées.

La ville avait bien changé depuis qu'il en était parti.

Les façades des maisons s'étaient faites plus grises, s'imprégnant un peu plus chaque jour de la pollution ambiante, les voitures ne circulaient guère plus que par amas coagulés, qui s'écoulaient lentement, rendant irascibles les occupants des véhicules qui se déchaînaient sur leur klaxon.

Au loin, au bord de la Tamise qui elle aussi avait pris un coup de vieux, emportant dans ses courants des traces de l'agitation humaine, il pouvait apercevoir le London Eye, grande roue devenue emblématique de la ville, mais que lui n'avait jamais pu contempler.

Et pour cause, cela faisait des dizaines d'années que son pas n'avait plus foulé le sol londonien. Près de trente ans qu'il avait embarqué sur un cargo, payant son billet de la même manière que sa nouvelle identité, grâce aux ventes qu'il effectuait avec talent dans les rues.

Trente ans qu'il avait quitté le pays qui l'avait vu naître pour tout recommencer, ailleurs, ne plus faire d'erreur. Trente ans durant lesquels il s'était acharné à gagner, toujours gagner plus, gagner en pouvoir, gagner en respect. Il avait brillement réussi.

C'était un adolescent, endurci très vite par la vie, un adolescent au visage enjôleur et avenant, mais au cœur fermé et au regard glacial, qui avait un jour quitté Londres. C'était un homme flirtant avec la cinquantaine qui y revenait. Un homme encore séduisant, au yeux gris acier attirants, aux cheveux d'un roux toujours flamboyant, bien que certaines mèches plus claires commençaient à parsemer sa tignasse. Un homme à la voix et au charisme envoûtant, qui possédait la certitude absolue d'avoir toujours tout réussi, d'être supérieur en tout point au commun des mortels, qui s'agitait d'ailleurs dans la rue à ses pieds. Un homme qui alors qu'il balançait ses jambes à plus de vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, savait qu'il ne glisserait pas, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il était trop au-dessus de ça.

Il avait toujours tout gagné, il gagnerait toujours tout.

Cependant il y avait eu une exception, il y avait déjà plus de trente ans de cela, où il avait dû fuir, fuir son ancienne vie et ceux qui l'avaient remplie, fuir pour son avenir. Il avait laissé en Angleterre sa famille et ses repères. Il y avait laissé ses frères, sur ce qui lui semblait être une victoire pour eux. Donc une défaite pour lui.

Sherrinford ne regrettait pas son choix, c'était après tout ce qu'il lui avait permis de devenir l'homme influent, important, qu'il était aujourd'hui. L'homme qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Un magnat de la pègre de l'Europe de l'Est, qui possédait le pouvoir de, s'il le voulait, faire s'effondrer d'un pichenette certaines des personnalités les plus importantes qui régissaient le monde. Un homme d'affaire, un meneur, _un criminel_. Lui. Sherrinford Holmes. Même si ce nom n'était plus le sien depuis trente ans, à présent.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, ressentant, en observant les silhouettes qui s'agitaient en contre-bas, le sentiment de pouvoir qu'un chasseur devait éprouver face à ses proies.

Sherrinford, ou peu importait son nouveau nom, avait quitté Londres trente ans plus tôt. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il y était revenu.

Il était revenu, parce qu'alors que tout lui réussissait, il lui restait cette gêne, lancinante. Cette défaite, qu'il avait essayé d'admettre, au fil des années, mais dont le goût amer n'avait jamais cessé de le tourmenter. Il avait abandonné ici ses frères, les avait laissés se construire une vie, sans lui, l'oublier, lui, croire qu'ils pouvaient être débarrassés de lui.

Sherlock avait dû grandir en tentant d'occulter la partie de sa vie où il obéissait sagement à son grand frère, où il observait son aîné agir, des étoiles dans les yeux, où il était si fier lorsque le regard gris se posait à son tour sur lui. Et ça, Sherrinford ne le supportait pas, parce que Sherlock n'avait pas le droit d'oublier, parce que Sherlock ne pouvait pas avoir cessé d'être à lui. Parce que Sherlock avait un jour été son jouet, et se devait de le rester.

Et Mycroft devait désormais renifler de dédain lorsque son nom, ce nom qu'il avait autrefois envié, haï peut-être, mais jalousé, passait dans son esprit. Et ça, Sherrinford le refusait parce que Mycroft devait continuer à l'admirer et à le craindre, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir cessé d'être cet adolescent qui serrait les poings en sa présence, sans jamais oser laisser libre court à sa rage. Parce que Mycroft n'avait pas le droit de s'être libérer de son emprise.

Ces constatations, furieuses, amères, douloureuses, ne l'avaient pas quitté en trente ans. Il était dit qu'un homme ne pouvait être parfaitement heureux que quand il avait fini, accompli, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Sherrinford, depuis ses dix-sept ans, avait laissé ses frères lui échapper. Et cela lui laissait un détestable goût d'inachevé sur la langue.

Il avait pensé pouvoir oublier, mais il n'y était pas arrivé, et c'était pour cela qu'il était revenu, même si cela faisait déjà trente ans. Pour régler ses comptes, arracher, enfin, cette victoire qui lui échappait.

Une rafale, violente, vint secouer ses cheveux et son manteau, et Sherrinford ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce soir là, au bord de la Tamise, à ce soir là, où il avait pris la décision de partir.

Si en trente ans il n'était pas revenu, c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à bâtir son empire, trop occupé à jouir de son pouvoir, à écraser ceux qui osaient encore prétendre se mettre entre lui et son objectif.

Pendant les premières années, il avait presque réussi à occulter tout ce qui avait rapport avec Sherlock ou Mycroft. Puis les premières nouvelles concernant ses frères lui étaient parvenues, et avait failli tout chambouler. Lorsque, pour la première fois, il avait vu le nom de Mycroft Holmes apparaître dans un journal politique, il avait failli s'étrangler avec son thé (mort qui aurait été, il fallait l'avouer, un brin cliché pour un anglais).

Sherrinford Holmes avait toujours réussi dans la vie car il tenait à l'écart tout ce qui avait trait au mot sentiment. Cela ne lui avait jamais été difficile. Ressentir, c'était pour les faibles, s'attacher ne menait qu'à l'autodestruction et l'amour brûlait, mutilait, détruisait. Cela, il l'avait toujours su. Mais quand ce nom, ce nom de souvenir, s'étala devant ses yeux, il se sentit vacillé au bord du gouffre de ses émotions. Parce que Mycroft était son petit frère, parce qu'il le méprisait, qu'il était idiot, et que son nom n'aurait pas dû être cité comme étant un de ceux promis au plus grand avenir politique. Sherrinford avait choisi d'ignorer, pensant que cela lui serait facile, parce qu'il était lui, et que les sentiments glissaient sur sa peau comme de l'eau.

Il avait pensé y arriver, mais il ne put pas.

Il suivit l'ascension de son petit frère avec avidité. Pas par affection, ou attachement qu'il aurait pu encore avoir pour lui, non, certainement pas. Mais par rivalité. Qui était Mycroft pour oser prétendre lui voler la vedette ? Qui était Mycroft pour oser se prétendre aussi puissant que lui ? Il n'était rien. Rien d'autre que cet adolescent aux cheveux auburn qu'il côtoyait avec mépris, dans son enfance.

Le rappel que lui fit Sherlock de son existence fut encore plus violent. Parce que quand Sherrinford apprit que son frère benjamin était devenu un détective/consultant à la renommée non-négligeable, il apprit également sa mort.

Sherlock s'était suicidé, il avait sauté d'un toit.

Le jour où la nouvelle lui était parvenue, Sherrinford venait de régler une affaire qui lui avait demandé une attention toute particulière. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le journal étalé sur la table de son salon, parmi d'autres journaux traitant de politique et d'autres, le rouquin avait senti son regard être irrésistiblement attiré par les yeux de l'homme dont la photographie s'étalait à la une du _Times_. Et il les avait reconnus, ces yeux hésitants entre le bleu et le gris, insondables, calculateurs, perçants. Les yeux de Sherlock.

Sherrinford aurait voulu dire qu'il n'avait pas lu l'article avec une désagréable sensation au creux de son estomac, que la mort de son petit frère l'avait laissé indifférent. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier que cela ne lui avait pas fait éprouver une détestable sensation de regret. Le regret de ne pas avoir pu l'affronter une dernière fois.

Il avait appris dans l'article, que Sherlock avait entraîné dans la mort le criminel/consultant, James, dit Jim, Moriarty. Et Sherrinford ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sherlock, dans sa mort, lui avait rendu service. Moriarty faisait, depuis quelques années, de l'ombre dans ses affaires.

James Moriarty, une figure de l'art criminel, au réseau si étendu que Sherrinford n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accorder à celui qui se prétendait l'unique criminel/consultant au monde, un certain mérite. Ce qui, venant de sa part, signifiait beaucoup. Mais Jim Moriarty s'était suicidé, montrant ainsi sa faiblesse, son incapacité à vivre avec ses actes, au reste du monde. Et ce nom, autrefois respecté, n'arrachait plus à l'aîné des Holmes qu'une grimace de mépris. Ainsi qu'une certaine satisfaction. Même Moriarty n'avait pas pu se prétendre supérieur à lui. Parce que lui, il était toujours en vie.

Sherrinford avait fait mine d'ignorer cette histoire. Sherlock était mort, soit. La seule chose d'importance à retenir, c'était qu'il était enfin débarrassé d'un concurrent notoire.

Pendant deux ans, le roux avait continué à étendre son empire, à conclure des alliances, à les trahir. Les noms de Sherlock et Mycroft n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir dont il ne devait pas plus se soucier. Car, après tout, si Sherlock était mort, son unique défaite avait en quelque sorte été entraîné dans la tombe avec lui.

Mais Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas daigné rester six pieds sous terre, il avait fallu qu'il revienne.

C'était en apprenant cette nouvelle que Sherrinford avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser passer une occasion d'enfin se mesurer à lui.

Cela lui avait pris des semaines, des mois, avant de réussir à mettre toutes ses affaires en ordre, avant de s'envoler pour Londres, vers la confrontation que les trois frères Holmes attendaient tous depuis trente ans déjà, sans même le savoir.

Il y était, désormais, perché sur un toit, à observer, supérieur, la vie à ses pieds. Bientôt, tous ces gens dont il ignorait les noms, allaient apprendre le sien. Parce qu'il voulait attirer pour lui l'attention de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes, et que cela ne se ferait certainement pas sans casse.

Sherrinford sourit, désabusé. Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il aimait plus que la casse.

Lorsque Sherlock et Mycroft se rendraient compte de sa présence, ils remueraient ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Ils comprendraient qu'il avait toujours été là, les guettant, attendant son heure. Qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se laisser l'oublier. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Personne n'oubliait Sherrinford Holmes.

Il les laisserait venir à lui, s'amusant du jeu du chat et de la souris. Et quand viendrait enfin le règlement de compte, celui qu'ils attendaient tous depuis trente ans déjà, il serait prêt. Prêt à enfin arracher sa victoire.

Un rire silencieux le secoua, tandis que ses yeux gris se perdaient à nouveau sur les toits.

Bientôt, bientôt ils sauraient.

Et ce jour là, le jeu recommencerait, enfin.

Et il comptait bien le gagner.

Sherrinford se releva, épousseta son pantalon et jeta sa cigarette au sol.

Parce qu'il était Sherrinford Holmes.

Il écrasa le mégot du talon, et souffla sa dernière bouffée de fumée vers le ciel.

Et qu'il ne se faisait jamais battre.

Les bruits de la circulation incessante dans la rue finissaient par mettre John sur les nerfs. La vie continuait, à Londres, aussi agitée et fatigante qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Il entendait des gens héler des taxis, des pleurs d'enfants sans doute en pleine crise pour un bonbon refusé, des bruits divers qui fusaient, les uns après les autres, se rencontrant au passage pour finalement ne créer qu'un brouhaha continu et inintelligible qui bourdonnait aux oreilles du médecin.

Pourtant, ni Sherlock, ni Mycroft, ne semblaient s'en soucier, trop occupés semblait-il à se jauger du regard.

Les deux Holmes avaient pris place dans l'appartement du 221B Bakerstreet, l'aîné ayant réquisitionné d'autorité le fauteuil qui revenait habituellement au meilleur ami de son jeune frère. John, trop nerveux pour s'installer posément à côté de Mary, qui elle, avait envahi le canapé, ses mains posées sur son ventre devenu proéminent, se tenait donc près d'une fenêtre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, ses doigts ayant entamé un tapotement exaspéré le long de sa cuisse.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient ainsi, attendant en silence une réaction quelconque de la part d'un Holmes suite à la nouvelle éclair dont ils avaient tous été témoin. Moriarty était de retour, et il l'avait fait savoir, en toute modestie, en diffusant une vidéo sur la totalité des écrans du pays.

Et personne ne savait comment il l'avait fait. Surtout que James Moriarty était mort.

Mais Sherlock, le poing contre la joue, le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, un sourcil levé, semblait trop occupé à fixer le regard de Mycroft, qui le lui rendait bien, pour songer au cas du criminel/consultant.

John laissa échapper un soupir agacé. Si l'un de ces deux Holmes ne prononçait pas une parole dans la minute, il allait craquer.

Moriarty était probablement de retour, et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'était un duel de regard ?

Mary lui jeta un coup d'œil affectueux. Elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça de la situation. Et John en fut persuadé. Sa femme était tout aussi atteinte que les deux phénomènes qui leur faisaient face.

Alors que John pensait sérieusement à quitter cet appartement de fous, pour aller trouver Lestrade, Mike, un gars dans la rue, bref, n'importe qui, qui paniquerait avec lui de façon normale, Sherlock brisa enfin le silence – tout à fait relatif, les oreilles de John en étaient témoin- qui régnait dans la pièce :

\- Tu as tort, Mycroft.

L'aîné Holmes haussa un sourcil narquois, et secoua la tête.

Parce que ce que venait de dire Sherlock avait un sens ? John renonça à comprendre et se contenta plutôt d'écouter. Après tout, l'un d'eux finirait bien par expliquer de quoi ils voulaient parler. Du moins, John l'espérait-il.

\- Tu dois considérer qu'il s'agit d'une option, Sherlock. N'est-ce pas ce que fait un détective ? Considérer toutes les options avant d'aboutir à une conclusion ?

Le ton de Mycroft était clairement supérieur, mais pour une fois, et John remercia le dieu des sociopathes pour ça, Sherlock ne s'en offusqua pas, préférant continuer :

\- Figure toi que je l'ai fait. Et, après réflexion, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. James Moriarty est mort, Mycroft, il n'est même pas convenable d'en douter. Tu as donc tort de penser le contraire.

John se tendit à l'entente du nom du criminel/consultant. Mycroft décroisa les jambes, et posa sa main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- En es-tu bien sûr, Sherlock ? Après tout, tu as bien réussi à faire croire à ta mort, il serait idiot de penser que celui qui se prétend être l'unique criminel consultant au monde n'a pas pu faire de même.

Les yeux bleu-gris du cadet Holmes se fixèrent à nouveau dans le regard de l'homme du gouvernement, mais non plus dans l'intention d'entretenir avec lui une conversation silencieuse, mais de lui faire lire la certitude sans faille qu'il éprouvait.

Sherlock savait, il était sûr, que Moriarty était bel et bien passé de l'autre côté. Il l'avait vu mourir, avait vu la vie quitter à jamais ses yeux, avait vu son corps tomber. Il avait vu. Il savait. James Moriarty ne pouvait pas avoir annoncé son retour en diffusant cette vidéo, parce qu'il était mort.

Cette constatation enleva un poids des épaules de John et il se mit à respirer plus facilement. Le retour de Jim Moriarty aurait signifié le retour de l'incertitude, de la mort. Et il avait bien plus à perdre aujourd'hui que quelques années plus tôt. Le regard du médecin coula sur son épouse et par conséquent sur son enfant à naître. Beaucoup plus.

Mycroft soutint un instant le regard de son frère, avant de soupirer. Vaincu. Mycroft Holmes s'inclinait devant son cadet. Il prit l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts, secouant la tête.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce alors, qui a diffusé cette vidéo ?

La voix de John lui avait échappé. Le regard de Sherlock se posa vivement sur lui, presque surpris, comme s'il avait, durant un moment, oublié la présence des Watson. Le détective haussa les épaules :

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il va nous falloir découvrir, John.

Mary intervint alors, se mêlant à son tour à la conversation.

\- Un des membres de son réseau, peut-être ? Quelqu'un qui veut affoler le monde avec le retour du criminel/consultant ?

Un frémissement agita le coin de la lèvre de Mycroft.

\- Ou, quelqu'un souhaitant attirer pour lui toute notre attention, dit-il.

Les yeux des deux Holmes se croisèrent à nouveau, et John eut l'impression de passer à côté d'un échange d'information important.

La seconde d'après, Mycroft s'était levé et annonçait :

\- Je vais devoir te laisser réfléchir à ce mystère, mon très cher frère. Je ne doute pas que tu apporteras très vite une conclusion à cette affaire. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que tu n'es pas en Europe de l'Est à l'heure qu'il est, elle mérite donc toute ton attention.

Sherlock se leva à son tour, le menton relevé, les yeux pétillants.

\- Ta confiance me touche, Mycroft. Où vas-tu ?

L'homme du gouvernement ramassa son éternel parapluie, et sourit.

\- Mes devoirs m'appellent. Je ne doute pas que le gouvernement ait déjà ouvert une cellule de crise concernant le problème Moriarty. Je me dois d'aller les rassurer. Nous avons Sherlock Holmes sur l'affaire.

La pointe de sarcasme non dissimulée lui attira un regard noir du grand brun. Mycroft l'ignora, et, saluant, d'un geste de la main les Watson, prit le chemin de la porte.

John le regarda, intrigué, s'arrêter sur le seuil de celle-ci, et hésiter. Il se retourna à demi, et lâcha :

\- Je suis très heureux que tu n'ais pas dû partir.

Voyant les airs surpris qu'il provoqua autour de lui, il se reprit :

\- Tu comprends, maman et papa auraient été effondrés s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire entendu, et, sans plus s'attarder, Mycroft disparut à grands pas.

\- Il vient de dire qu'il tenait à toi, là ? s'étonna John.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils.

\- Absolument pas, il vient de dire qu'il aurait détesté devoir s'occuper de nos parents si jamais je mourrais.

John faillit contredire, mais il intercepta le regard de Mary, qui lui disait clairement de laisser tomber, et renonça. Décidemment, les relations entre les Holmes étaient des plus étranges.

Il ne fallait s'attendre à rien d'autre venant d'une phrase mêlant les mots « Holmes » et « relations ».

Mary détourna le sujet vers ce qui, après tout, les intéressait le plus :

\- Alors, Sherlock, une idée concernant cette affaire ?

Le détective joignit les mains sous son menton, et se mit à marcher au hasard dans la pièce. Il résuma :

\- Alors, nous avons sur les bras un potentiel criminel qui a diffusé sur tout les écrans de Londres une vidéo annonçant le retour de Moriarty. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il ça ?

Sans laisser le temps aux Watson de répondre, il enchaîna :

\- Pour attirer l'attention, c'est évident. Peut-être parce qu'il s'apprête à commettre un crime de grande envergure, et qu'il a besoin, ou désire, qu'un sentiment de peur s'installe dans la population, pour que son acte ait encore plus d'ampleur. Cependant, ce n'est absolument pas logique, puisque cette vidéo a entraîné plusieurs conséquences qui ne doivent pas arranger quelqu'un s'apprêtant à commettre un acte criminel. Il y aura tout d'abord le renforcement de sécurité, une police sur les dents, beaucoup plus zélée. Cette vidéo a aussi conduit à mon retour, ce qui n'est certainement pas favorable à un quelconque criminel. Et aussi, quel criminel narcissique au point de vouloir que toute l'attention se fixe sur lui choisirait de donner son mérite à Moriarty ?

\- Tout cela n'a pas de sens, Sherlock, l'interrompit John.

Les yeux de l'interpellé se posèrent sur lui, surpris d'être ainsi sorti de ses réflexions. Puis il se reprit.

\- Précisément, John. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt quelqu'un a eu de faire ça.

\- Peut-être cette personne voulait-elle simplement attirer l'attention pour attirer l'attention, supposa Mary.

Sherlock grimaça. Un tel comportement illogique n'était pas pour lui plaire. Cependant il concéda :

\- C'est possible, Mary, possible.

John croisa les bras, devinant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Mais tu ne penses pas que cela soit le cas.

Le sociopathe qui lui faisait office de meilleur ami s'approcha lentement d'une des deux fenêtres en secouant la tête. Il planta son regard à l'extérieur, avant de souffler.

\- Ce que je pense, John, c'est que cette vidéo est l'annonciatrice que quelque chose de plus grand, de beaucoup plus grand, se prépare.

Le médecin se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Le ton bas de Sherlock ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Mary.

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard s'était perdu dans la rue de Bakerstreet, il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Puis il se retourna, lentement, et John put voir dans son regard un mélange étonnant d'excitation, celle de la chasse qu'il avait ouverte, celle de l'enquête qu'il s'apprêtait à mener, et de calme glacial, celui qui faisait dire que Sherlock sentait que l'histoire dans laquelle il allait plonger était tout autre chose qu'un simple mystère.

\- Je ne sais pas, Mary.

Et John sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, mais alors jamais, se réjouir que cette vidéo n'ait pas été diffusée par Moriarty. Moriarty, c'était un danger connu, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire prévisible, mais au moins il savait à quoi s'attendre, avec lui.

Cette lueur dans les yeux de Sherlock ne lui parlait que d'inconnu. Sherlock avait sans doute compris quelque chose qui lui échappait encore, comme toujours. Alors John réfléchit, et il savait que Mary faisait de même.

Il comprit soudainement.

\- Sherlock, la seule raison pour laquelle cette vidéo a été diffusée, c'est pour attirer l'attention. Mais pas celle des gens…

\- La mienne, compléta l'unique détective consultant au monde. Celui, ou celle, qui a fait ça, veut mon intérêt. J'aurais dû le comprendre tout de suite, le timing était trop parfait. A peine ai-je décollé qu'on me rappelait. A cause de cette vidéo. La personne qui a fait ça savait que j'allais partir, et voulait me retenir.

Mary demanda :

\- Cela ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence ?

Sherlock secoua lentement la tête. L'univers ne pouvait être aussi fainéant. Mary s'abstint d'insister.

\- A quoi a-t'on affaire, cette fois ? interrogea à son tour John.

\- Un timing trop parfait, qui m'empêche de quitter l'Angleterre, une vidéo diffusée sur la totalité des écrans de Londres, sans laisser la moindre trace, énuméra Sherlock. On a affaire à quelque chose de nouveau, John. Et à quelqu'un d'intelligent, possédant beaucoup de moyens et voulant me défier. Je vais donc lui donner satisfaction.

John déglutit. Merde, ça recommençait. Sherlock allait de nouveau se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis, et lui, comme un idiot, il allait le suivre. Parce que c'était son ami. Son ami qu'il avait failli perdre une nouvelle fois, aujourd'hui. Alors oui, il le suivrait, il le suivrait toujours.

En voyant l'air concentré de Sherlock, John ne put s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement ce criminel qui allait de nouveau mettre leur vie en danger. Parce qu'en diffusant cette vidéo, il avait permis à Sherlock Holmes de revenir. Il lui avait ramené son ami.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaaa, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, que vous ayez envie de m'assassiner pour avoir agressé vos jolies petits yeux délicats ou envie de me faire un** **câlin ( j'ai le droit de rêver, je vous l'ai dit. Et puis, j'aime les câlins, tout le monde aime les câlins! Non ? ) laissez une review ( s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait! *S'agenouille et joint les mains**Puppies Eyes* S'il vous plaiiiiiiiit ?)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse les lecteurs, la suite sera posté dimanche prochain, normalement, sauf si d'ici là on me signifie clairement qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je continue ^^.**

 **Aller, Kisssss les lecteurs que j'aime!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** **Un criminel/consultant qui revient peut-être d'Outre-tombe, une histoire abracadabrante de Ligue des Rouquins et un frère disparu depuis trente ans qui décide qu'il est temps d'en finir, il n'en faut pas plus pour plonger Sherlock Holmes dans l'abîme de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Parce que Sherrinford n'a jamais accepté d'être battu, que Mycroft s'est un jour promis de toujours protégé son petit frère, et que Sherlock refuse d'admettre qu'il est encore parfois bassement humain, l'histoire risque d'être plus compliquée que prévu. Heureusement, il y a John, ce brave John, toujours là pour son ami. Sauf que cette fois il ne pourra peut-être pas le sauver à temps.**

 **Commentaire : Bonjour ( Bonsoir?) à vous, très chers lecteurs! Voilà comme promis le second chapitre! Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire, alors je vais juste vous dire Bonne lecture et J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Et bien sur, je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review sur le premier chapitre, et ceux qui ont mis en favoris et en follow! J'ai été très contente de revoir les pseudos de ceux qui m'ont suivi avec "Les Trois Holmes", j'ai eu peur que vous m'ayez oublié, XD! Et, évidemment, bienvenue et merci aux nouveaux venus également! J'espère tous vous garder jusqu'à la fin de cette fic :D**

 **Disclamer : Rien à moi ( sauf Sherrinford, mais je le vends, il m'énerve. C'est les soldes, profitez-en XD) tout à Gatiss, Moffat et Conan Doyle!**

* * *

John, les yeux cernés et fatigués, la démarche lente, s'approcha de la porte familière du 221B, Bakerstreet. Il bailla en cherchant ses clefs dans ses poches. Il avait laissé Sherlock, la veille, à sa demande, pour qu'il puisse réfléchir seul à cette affaire. Les Watson étaient rentrés chez eux, chamboulés, épuisés, par la journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils avaient dû faire leur adieu à leur ami, avant de voir sur l'écran de la voiture de Mycroft, le visage haï et craint de James Moriarty, proclamant son retour. Et Sherlock était revenu, tout s'était enchaîné, les explications, les cris, le silence méditatif. Pour finir à arriver à cette conclusion : le cadet Holmes avait de nouveau un psychopathe quémandant son attention sur les bras, et ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Tout cela dans les mêmes vingt-quatre heures. C'était définitivement trop.

Après cette journée, John aurait bien mérité de dormir. Mais voilà, Mary l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit parce qu'elle ressentait des contractions douloureuses, et qu'elle paniquait à l'idée que le bébé arrive durant la nuit. Sa femme avait été une espionne, une tueuse, mais elle paniquait pour un accouchement. John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était maudit.

Et alors que Mary, rassérénée, s'était endormie au petit matin, lui, il avait dû se lever pour aller voir si son meilleur ami allait bien, s'il avait dormi, mangé, s'il avait avancé dans l'enquête.

John aurait bien dit qu'il était décidemment un saint, s'il n'avait pas su que la raison principale de ses efforts était de savoir si _Sherlock avait avancé dans l'enquête._

Le médecin mit finalement la main sur son trousseau de clefs, et parvint, sans s'endormir, à ouvrir la porte.

Une bonne odeur de café chaud l'accueillit dans l'entrée, et il bénit silencieusement madame Hudson. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas en direction de la cuisine de son ancienne logeuse, une rumeur de conversation venant du premier l'arrêta.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de madame Hudson et de son locataire, il entreprit de gravir les dix-sept marches menant à l'appartement.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus il se rendait compte d'une chose. La seconde voix, celle qui répondait à Sherlock, était celle d'un homme.

Curieux, John poussa la porte qui fermait le salon, et attendit que l'un des deux occupants de la pièce remarque sa présence.

Sherlock finit par lever les yeux vers lui, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- John, parfait, tu tombes bien.

Le second homme, assis dans le canapé, face à Sherlock qui se tenait debout, tourna la tête vers le médecin. En trois pas, le détective fut sur son ami et le tira par la manche pour le présenter.

\- Monsieur Wilson, je vous présente mon ami, John Watson. John, voici Jabez Wilson, qui m'a apporté ce matin un cas tout à fait extraordinaire.

L'homme se rengorgea de fierté, et John l'observa enfin attentivement. La première chose qui lui sauta au yeux, fut que Jabez Wilson était gros, très gros, au point que le médecin s'inquiéta un instant que le canapé ne cède sous son poids, la seconde fut les cheveux d'un roux presque rouge qui encadrait fièrement le visage graisseux aux petits yeux noirs et porcins.

\- Bonjour, salua John, interdit.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sherlock, s'attendant naïvement à se voir expliquer pourquoi il prenait déjà une nouvelle affaire alors que la veille, celle de la vidéo semblait tellement inexplicable. Mais le cadet Holmes ne comprit vraisemblablement pas la question muette de son ami.

\- Monsieur Wilson est arrivé il y a quelques minutes, complétement chamboulé. Madame Hudson a jugé bon de venir me prévenir, et bien que sur le moment, je ne l'ai pas admis, elle a bien fait.

John savait très bien comment Sherlock avait dû réagir. Si, à ce moment là, il était toujours concentré sur l'affaire de la vidéo, madame Hudson avait dû recevoir un accueil tout, sauf chaleureux.

\- Sherlock ?

Le détective se tourna vers lui, sourcil haussé, attendant la question.

\- Et la vidéo ? souffla John.

Sherlock fronça le nez, ne semblant pas ravi que son ami aborde le sujet.

\- Plus tard, on en reparlera plus tard.

\- Oui, mais tu as une piste ?

Il poussa un soupir agacé en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, avant de reporter son attention sur Jabez Wilson.

\- Monsieur, étant donné l'arrivée de mon ami, peut-être pourriez-vous recommencer votre récit ? Pour lui, comme pour moi, j'ai bien besoin d'entendre plus de détails de votre bouche.

L'homme à l'incroyable chevelure acquiesça, sa poitrine se bombant de fierté face à l'intérêt qu'on lui portait.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur Holmes, c'est bien gentil à vous de vous intéresser à moi, désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je ne serai pas venu, vous savez, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette vidéo de ce gars, là, ce Moriarty, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était quand même une sacré coïncidence que ça arrive pile ce jour-là…

John vit le sourire de Sherlock se crisper, et sentit venir la vague de sarcasmes. Sherlock détestait qu'un client tourne autour du pot, et il devait le supporter encore moins quand ce même client tergiversait deux fois sur la même chose. Alors le médecin se racla la gorge pour reconcentrer Wilson sur ce qui les occupait.

\- Et que s'est il passé hier ?

Jabez papillonna les paupières de ses petits yeux cerclés de graisse.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à monsieur Holmes, cette histoire ne remonte pas à hier, mais à bien avant, plusieurs jours avant.

Il se mit à fouiller dans les poches de l'immonde veston, d'un jaune délavé, qu'il portait, pour en sortir une petite carte de visite.

\- Je vous en parlais à l'instant, monsieur Holmes, c'est cette carte que le gars m'a donnée.

Sherlock la saisit entre deux doigts, et John tendit le cou pour voir les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits : _« Vincent Spaulding, pour la Ligue des Rouquins »._ En dessous s'étalait un numéro de téléphone et une adresse mail.

Les lèvres de Sherlock formèrent silencieusement les mots « Ligues des Rouquins » et John se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Alors que Wilson semblait sur le point de reprendre son récit, Sherlock leva une main pour l'inciter au silence. Il gagna son fauteuil, joint ses mains sous son menton, l'air concentré au possible.

John en profita pour s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil, juste au moment au Sherlock assenait.

\- Maintenant, vous allez reprendre votre récit du début, sans omettre un seul détail. Et ne soyez pas ennuyant, je serais très triste de devoir renoncer à une affaire comme la vôtre sous prétexte que vos babillages incessants m'auront agacé.

Wilson cligna des yeux avec lenteur, passa un mouchoir crasseux sur son front, et commença enfin, semblant choisir précieusement ses mots.

\- Il y a deux semaines, je travaillais encore à la banque de Fleet Street. Chef de la sécurité, que j'étais, un beau poste, un poste qu'on ne confie pas à n'importe qui.

La fierté de Jabez se lisait sur ses traits, mais en saisissant le regard noir de Sherlock, il ne s'approfondit pas plus dessus.

\- Il y a deux semaines, donc, je finissais une dure journée de boulot, et je me rendais dans un bar. J'étais à peine installé que j'ai senti un regard dans mon dos. C'était celui d'un homme, grand, la coupe soignée, bien habillé avec un costume de marque, Hugo Boss, je pense, bref, vous voyez le genre. Et j'ai pensé, que, vous voyez, enfin, que c'était un gars… de l'autre bord, et que je lui plaisais bien.

John songea, de façon bien moqueuse, il se força à l'admettre, que Jabez Wilson ne devait plus avoir croisé de miroir depuis un moment.

\- Il a passé toute la soirée à m'observer, et quand il s'est enfin approché, j'avais l'intention bien ferme de l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. Mais voilà qu'il me sort qu'il n'avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi roux que les miens. Et il s'est mis à parler de cette Ligue des Rouquins.

Sherlock se pencha un peu plus en avant.

\- Il me tend sa carte et me dit « Bonjour, monsieur Wilson, mon nom est Vincent Spaulding, et je suis un étroit collaborateur de la Ligue des Rouquins. ». J'ai été très surpris, et pour cause, cet homme, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie, mais voilà qu'il m'appelait par mon nom.

Alors, je lui ai demandé d'où, diable, il savait comment je m'appelais, et surtout, d'où il sortait cette histoire de Ligue. Il me répond, très aimablement, je dois dire « La Ligue des Rouquins a été fondé grâce à un leg de feu monsieur Ezechia Hopkins. Notre généreux donateur nous a donné pour mission de rassembler les rouquins de Londres et de leur fournir du travail dans certains de nos établissements. Quant au fait que je connaisse votre nom, monsieur Wilson, il est inscrit sur le badge que vous portez. ».

Il se trouve que c'était vrai, et que je portais encore mon badge de la banque. Inutile de vous dire que j'ai trouvé cette histoire de Ligue des Rouquins fantaisiste, voir complétement folle, et j'ai voulu m'en aller. Je pressentais les ennuis. Mais voilà que ce Spaulding me sort un contrat flambant neuf pour un travail très facile et bien, très bien payé. J'ai commencé à hésiter, et il a achevé de me convaincre en me disant « Venir demain à la galerie d'art dont fait mention ce contrat ne vous coûtera rien, monsieur Wilson, vous serez toujours libre de partir. ». J'ai choisi de réfléchir, comme tout le monde l'aurait fait à ma place. Une offre pareille, ça ne se refuse pas !

Wilson marqua une pause pour s'éponger le front avec son mouchoir. Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant, ne les trouva pas, se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues flasques et reprit enfin.

\- Le lendemain, j'étais au 22, Victoria Grove, et je visitais la galerie. C'était minuscule, il n'y avait pas dix œuvres exposées et même pas un chat pour en acheter. Et je me fais vieux, monsieur Holmes, j'ai des fins de mois à couvrir, et ce travail semblait si facile, et monsieur Spaulding avait l'air si avenant. Alors j'ai accepté. La seule condition était de bien m'en tenir aux horaires, je n'avais pas à m'occuper des clients, ni rien de ce genre, juste à rester assis devant l'entrée et regarder ceux qui rentraient et sortaient. Ce manège a duré deux semaines, deux belles semaines, où je n'ai eu à m'occuper de rien. Mais cette histoire de Ligue des Rouquins n'a pas cessé de me trotter dans la tête. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, et il me semblait plus qu'étrange qu'un milliardaire ait ce genre de fantaisie. Mais j'y gagnais beaucoup, alors je ne m'interrogeais pas plus que cela. On me payait chaque semaine, d'un chèque, et j'en avais reçu deux quand ça arriva.

John, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était à son tour avancé dans son siège. Il avait l'habitude des histoires tordues, mystérieuses, incompréhensibles. Mais l'affaire que leur apportait Jabez Wilson était bien plus captivante, en cela qu'elle semblait ne pas exister. Il attendait la chute, se demandant quel crime avait conduit cet homme rondouillard au 221B.

\- Hier matin, alors que je me rendais à mon travail, la Galerie était fermée. Des journaux avaient été collés aux fenêtres, la devanture arrachée, plus aucun nom ne se trouvait sur la porte, à la place, il y avait une note placardée, disant que la ligue était dissoute. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. J'ai appelé le numéro que vous avez pu voir sur la carte, c'est un inconnu qui a répondu, en disant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de la Ligue des Rouquins. Mon serveur mail non plus, apparemment, puisqu'il a déclaré l'adresse introuvable. Alors je suis allé au bar, pour réfléchir, et là, je vois la tête de ce Moriarty qui annonce son retour. Et je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, monsieur Holmes. Je me suis quand même laissé la nuit pour réfléchir, mais me voilà.

Alors que Sherlock ne perdait pas son air concentré, John, lui haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité. L'air grave de Wilson ne correspondait, selon lui, absolument pas à la situation. Quel crime avait donc été commis ? Aucun ! Et c'était cette affaire qui semblait tant passionner Sherlock ? Une arnaque, on avait essayé d'arnaquer ce pauvre homme, rien de plus. Cela n'avait certainement pas non plus un rapport quelconque avec la vidéo. Un sourire amusé naquit au coin des lèvres de Watson. Le regard gras de Jabez l'intercepta, et il s'offusqua :

\- Vous riez, monsieur Watson ? Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Rien du tout, se reprit John, seulement, je ne vois pas en quoi votre affaire comporte un acte criminel. Il me semble qu'on ait simplement voulu vous arnaquer, ou bien vous faire une farce. Pas de quoi aller chez un détective privé, n'est ce pas ?

John se tourna vers son ami, cherchant une approbation, mais Sherlock se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Il est vrai que, du point de vue personnel de monsieur Wilson, il n'a pas à se plaindre, il a après tout, sans doute gagner une belle somme, mais l'affaire, John, l'affaire, elle, est passionnante.

L'ancien médecin militaire cligna des yeux, ne voyant décidemment pas ce qui passionnait tant son ami. Jabez se récria :

\- J'ai perdu mon emploi, monsieur Holmes, tout ça pour deux semaines de confort. Vous osez dire que je n'ai rien perdu avec cette histoire ? Je ne vous permettrai pas !

John vit à nouveau l'éclat qui annonçait le la déferlante dans les yeux de Sherlock, mais cette fois, il ne put l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour déballer :

\- Vous n'avez rien perdu du tout, monsieur Wilson, et même si cela avait été le cas, vous ne devriez vous en prendre qu'à votre surprenante idiotie. Mais votre emploi, vous l'auriez perdu de toute façon, regardez-vous un peu, vous êtes obèse, quel genre de banque voudrait d'un gardien avec votre condition physique, accro au jeu qui plus est ? Les dés, je dirai, à la vue des mouvements de vos mains. Un alcoolique, anciennement repenti, mais qui s'est remis à boire, et pas qu'un peu, depuis la mort de sa femme, cela se voit à ces détestables tâches sur votre nez. Quel genre de banque voudrait de quelqu'un comme vous, avec votre passé ? Penton Ville, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que me dit le tatouage, sur votre poignet. Par contre, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous vous y êtes retrouvé. Pas assez intelligent pour la fraude, pas de trace d'une ancienne addiction à la drogue. Je pencherai pour quelques activités de pique-pocket, à la vue du fait que vous attachez votre portefeuille à l'intérieur de votre veston et non à votre pantalon, vous devez avoir l'expérience du métier. Alors, monsieur Wilson, cette affaire ne vous a en rien porté préjudice, je suis certain que vous alliez vous faire expulser de votre emploi, et que cela n'allait plus tarder.

Sherlock ne prit pas le temps de regarder l'indignation se peindre sur les traits de Jabez Wilson, il leva une main.

\- Pas de protestation, vous m'avez fatigué. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur votre cas, et je vous remercie de me l'avoir apporté, cela promet réellement. Maintenant, monsieur Wilson, voulez-vous bien traîner vos quelques centaines de kilos vers la sortie, je vous en serai reconnaissant, il me faut réfléchir.

Wilson cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Passa son mouchoir sur son front gras. Puis se leva et quitta les lieux en se demandant pourquoi diable il avait mis les pieds dans cet appartement de fou. John lui lança un « Au revoir » poli, juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, et le rouquin lui renvoya un coup d'œil interdit, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

John ferma les yeux, gêné à la place de Sherlock par ce qui venait de se passer. Le détective ne semblait pas plus s'en soucier que ça, tout à ses pensées, que John devinait agitées.

Il se demandait bien par quoi, parce qu'il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ce que Jabez Wilson leur avait raconté était criminel.

\- Tais-toi un peu, John.

Le médecin se tourna vers son ami, surpris.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Oui, mais je t'entends réfléchir, et c'est désolant.

John choisit de ne pas se montrer vexé – et il l'était – préférant ignorer Sherlock. Il finirait bien par s'expliquer de lui-même. Il ne résistait jamais à la tentation de paraître plus intelligent que tout le monde.

\- Tu te demandes en quoi cette affaire de Ligue des Rouquins peut bien m'intéresser.

Bingo.

\- Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu ne réfléchis plus à celle de la vidéo.

Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement agacé.

\- J'y réfléchissais, figure toi, quand madame Hudson est venue me déranger en me disant que ce lourdaud attendait en bas, en baragouinant à propos d'une ligue des Rouquins et de son possible rapport avec Moriarty.

John se redressa.

\- Et tu as pensé à une piste. C'est pour cela que tu as accepté de recevoir Wilson.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, préférant continuer, les jambes étendues devant lui, ses mains en son geste éternel de prière sous le menton, les yeux levés.

\- Quand j'ai entendu cette histoire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me trouver intéressé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas eu de crime, ni rien de ce genre.

Sherlock posa sur lui un regard condescendant, et John sûr qu'il venait encore de passer à côté de ce qui, justement, était intéressant.

\- Justement, John. Pas de crime, pas d'infraction à la loi. Seulement un pauvre homme lésé de son emploi. Les explications à cela peuvent être multiples. La Ligue a peut-être vraiment fait faillite, et a donc dû fermer boutique. Ou alors…

\- Ou alors il y a une intention réelle derrière tout ce cirque, comprit John. Et ce que tu vas faire, c'est essayer de découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Sherlock acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit, John, que plus une affaire semble bizarre et mystérieuse, plus, au final, elle est facile à résoudre ?

Le médecin secoua la tête.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, en tout cas. Tu penses donc pouvoir régler cette affaire rapidement ?

Le détective inspira profondément, rejetant sa tête en arrière, mais ne répondit pas.

Il ferma les yeux et John resta un moment à attendre une autre réaction de son ancien colocataire, mais aucune ne vint. Sherlock s'était enfoncé dans ses pensées et John savait mieux que personne qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'en faire sortir.

Il se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du cadet Holmes. Sherlock réfléchissait-il à cette histoire de Ligue des Rouquins ? Essayait-il de la relier à l'affaire de la vidéo ? S'inquiétait-il encore seulement de ce qu'il avait compris hier, à savoir qu'un criminel l'avait de nouveau dans son collimateur, ou préférait-il se concentrer uniquement sur ce nouveau cas qui avait éveillé sa curiosité ?

Non, John ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce sociopathe. Peut-être Sherlock avait-il peur de ce nouveau danger qui planait au-dessus d'eux, alors peut-être préférait-il oublier en s'activant avec une autre affaire. Peut-être.

Mais John connaissait suffisamment Sherlock pour savoir qu'il n'avait certainement pas peur. Il devait simplement attendre le bon moment, attendre une nouvelle piste. Parce que Sherlock était comme ça : peu importait les dangers, il les ignorerait. Seul comptait pour lui la résolution de l'énigme, le jeu. Qu'importent ceux qui en souffraient, ce n'était pas son problème, du moment qu'il avait pu se montrer brillant.

Enfin, c'était ce que John aurait pensé les premiers mois qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec le cadet Holmes. A présent, il n'était plus très sûr. Est-ce que Sherlock le mettrait encore en danger, lui ou Mary, sans plus se soucier des conséquences ? Est-ce qu'il se contenterait de grimacer de mépris s'il lui avouait avoir peur de ce qui risquait de suivre ? Il ne savait pas. Ne saurait sans doute jamais, si, par hasard, le grand, l'insensible, Sherlock Holmes, éprouvait la plus petite parcelle d'affection pour ceux qu'il avait encore du mal à appeler ses amis.

John se souvint de la veille, devant cet avion, où il avait cru voir disparaître pour toujours son meilleur ami. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Parce que cela ne lui semblait pas réel, que cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Il se demanda un instant comment il aurait fait si Sherlock avait vraiment dû disparaître en Europe de l'Est, ce jour là.

Le cadet des Holmes l'empêcha de réfléchir à cette question en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et en bondissant sur ses pieds. John se releva à son tour, surpris.

Un sourire étirait les lèvres de Sherlock. Il attrapa son manteau qui traînait sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et déclara :

\- Eh bien, John, nous n'allons pas rester plantés là alors qu'une affaire si intéressante nous tend les bras.

Il enfila son manteau, et chercha des yeux son écharpe. Il la repéra, sur la table de la cuisine, et alla la chercher en trois pas.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda John, déjà sur le seuil de la porte.

Sherlock le rejoignit, ses boucles brunes ébouriffées, ses mains nouant son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- La partie reprend, John, ne nous laissons pas distancer.

Il sauta sur les premières marches de l'escalier, et John, sa fatigue oubliée depuis longtemps, lui emboîta le pas.

\- Nous allons à cette mystérieuse Galerie d'art, peut-être trouverons-nous plus d'indices là-bas.

\- Et la vidéo ?

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir. Ce n'était pas cette affaire de Ligue des Rouquins qui l'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas sur elle que Sherlock aurait dû se concentrer, mais sur cette vidéo. Cette vidéo qui semblait annoncer tellement plus que le retour de Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock eut un reniflement dédaigneux, tandis qu'il sautait du perron du 221B, Bakerstreet, pour héler un taxi.

John savait ce que ce reniflement signifiait. « Plus tard, John, plus tard. »

Alors John fit une chose qui aurait semblé complétement absurde à la quasi-totalité de la planète terre.

Il fit confiance à Sherlock Holmes et prit place à ses côtés dans le taxi, pour résoudre un mystère sans importance alors qu'un psychopathe était sans doute aux trousses du grand brun.

Jabez Wilson avait sans doute raison de penser qu'il était fou.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Qui a dit "non" *Sort son arbalète* Qui ?! XD**

 **Ceux qui ont lu "Les Trois Holmes", s'ils ont fait trèèèèès attention, comprendront peut-être pourquoi j'ai choisi comme enquête la "Ligue des Rouquins"...**

 **Bien entendu, que vous ayez aimé, ou détesté, les reviews sont toujours appréciées ! ( aller, une petite review pour l'auteur, s'il vous plait, je vous promet que je n'ai pas d'arbalète, s'il vous plait. Dites-vous que ce sera votre bonne action de la journée! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé : Un criminel/consultant qui revient peut-être d'Outre-tombe, une histoire abracadabrante de Ligue des Rouquins et un frère disparu depuis trente ans qui décide qu'il est temps d'en finir, il n'en faut pas plus pour plonger Sherlock Holmes dans l'abîme de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Parce que Sherrinford n'a jamais accepté d'être battu, que Mycroft s'est un jour promis de toujours protégé son petit frère, et que Sherlock refuse d'admettre qu'il est encore parfois bassement humain, l'histoire risque d'être plus compliquée que prévu. Heureusement, il y a John, ce brave John, toujours là pour son ami. Sauf que cette fois il ne pourra peut-être pas le sauver à temps.**

 **Commentaire : Bonjour les gens! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à vous poster ce chapitre! D'abord, mon wifi se met à buguer en début d'après-midi, ensuite c'est mon ordi qui ne veut plus s'allumer, et finalement je n'arrivais pas à sauver de document sur le site... J'ai failli abandonner, mais comme je vous aime trop pour ça ( si si si, je vous assure, c'est vrai!), j'ai bidouillé quelque chose, tapé sur mon ordi, supplié, imploré, et finalement, ça a marché! Oh, miracle! Brefons, voici le troisième chapitre ! Les choses avancent, lentement, mais surement, héhéhé. Et on revoit Mycroft dans ce chapitre! Un chapitre sans lui, c'était trop, il m'avait manqué XD Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

 **Et bien sur, je vous remercie tous de lire cette fic, voir le compteur des vues augmenter, c'est juste merveilleux :D Et un énorme merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, je vous adore!**

 **Disclamer : Gatiss, Moffat, Conan Doyle, blabla, Sherrinford est à moi, vu que personne n'a encore voulu l'acheter ( il est toujours en vente, d'ailleurs!).**

* * *

John enfonça les mains dans ses poches dès sa sortie du taxi, le col de son blouson déjà remonté pour tenter de se protéger un maximum du froid de ce début de janvier. Il n'avait même pas pensé à se couvrir convenablement.

Sherlock, quant à lui, ne semblait pas gêné plus que cela par le froid de la journée, et s'avançait déjà, son manteau ouvert lui battant les flancs, en direction de la bâtisse que leur avait décrite Jabez Wilson.

Le 22, Victoria Grove aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas exister, tant la maison semblait perdu entre ses deux voisines mitoyennes. Petite, les briques de la façade usées, une porte peinte en vert sombre, des cartons collés aux deux misérables vitrines, rien n'indiquait qu'un commerce avait pu se trouver là. John n'aurait même pas songer à trouver un cordonnier à cet endroit, alors une galerie d'art. Jabez Wilson devait être bien niais pour avoir penser que cette bâtisse pouvait abriter autre chose que des rats.

Alors que John n'avait pas fini d'observer en détail la maison, Sherlock s'était déjà juché sur le perron, et observait minutieusement la porte. Il gratta la peinture avec un ongle, la regarda s'effriter, et grogna. John s'avança à ses côtés, et désigna la porte :

\- Il n'y a pas d'affiche placardée. Wilson avait pourtant dit avoir vu une note informant de la dissolution de la Ligue.

Sherlock haussa les épaules :

\- Le vent l'aura emporté, il a pas mal plu cette nuit. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est la porte en elle-même. Regarde là, John, elle tient à peine sur ses gonds ! Sans oublier cette peinture qui s'effrite, et la poignée rouillée. Qui ouvrirait un commerce dans un pareil taudis ?

\- Le même groupe de personnes qui fait croire à l'existence d'une prétendue Ligue des Rouquins, supposa le médecin. Des fous, des arnaqueurs.

Sherlock s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de la serrure, et colla son œil dedans.

\- Pour arnaquer qui, comment, dans quel but, John ? demanda t'il dans le même temps.

Avant que son ami ait pu faire une nouvelle proposition hasardeuse, le détective s'était brutalement redressé et avait asséné un violent coup de pieds contre la porte. Cette dernière ne protesta pas longtemps avant de céder, et John jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne les avait vu. Sherlock ne prit pas cette peine et entra immédiatement dans la maison. John, soupirant, lui emboîta le pas.

La porte ainsi forcée se referma à demi dans un grincement lugubre, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité, uniquement troublée par les lueurs du jour qui filtraient entre les cartons placardés aux fenêtres.

Sherlock essaya un interrupteur, sans succès, avant d'arracher d'un large mouvement une bonne partie de ce qui couvrait les vitres.

\- Sherlock, chuchota John, je te signale qu'on est en train de commettre une infraction, il serait bien de ne pas te faire remarquer.

Le sociopathe qui lui faisait office de meilleur ami lui répondit, alors qu'il arrachait une nouvelle portion de carton, leur offrant à tous les deux une bien meilleure visibilité de l'intérieur des lieux.

\- Ce lieu est inhabité depuis des lustres, John, regarde autour de toi. De la poussière, partout de la poussière. Aucune trace d'un quelconque tableau, rien.

L'ancien médecin militaire observa à son tour la pièce, et ne put qu'admettre que Sherlock avait raison. La salle devait faire toute la superficie de la bâtisse, sans mur pour séparer les pièces, rien que ce locale unique. Et vide. Mis à part une chaise et un bureau, positionnés non loin de la porte d'entrée.

Le sol en parquet grinçait sous le pas des deux hommes, tandis que Sherlock s'escrimait à chercher s'il y avait eu la moindre trace d'activité humaine, ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne vois rien, qui puisse suggérer qu'une galerie d'art ait pu exister ici.

\- Et le bureau ? interrogea John.

Sherlock s'en approcha, passa la main à sa surface et frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

\- Il est propre, plus que le reste de la pièce en tout cas. Utilisé récemment, par notre ami, sans aucun doute.

Le détective regarda autour de lui, et John fut encore une fois surpris, même s'il aurait dû s'être habitué, à la longue, de l'acuité de son regard. Ses yeux bleu-gris passaient tout au peigne fin, sans même que son corps n'ait besoin d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Sherlock s'approcha d'un mur, y passa la main et frotta à nouveau ses doigts. Il fit, la main posée à plat sur le mur, le tour de la pièce, laissant sa paume effleurer chacune des quatre cloisons.

Avant que John n'ai pu songer à lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il se baissa, passa son doigts dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol, le porta à ses yeux, avant de s'essuyer la main contre son pantalon.

Sherlock s'avança vers le bureau, où John l'attendait toujours, sans prononcer un mot, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés.

Il ouvrit soudainement les tiroirs du bureau et en extirpa tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il y avait une boîte de bonbons, une canette de bière vide, un sachet de chips à moitié entamé. Et tout un tas de papiers. John vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer considérablement à la vue de l'un d'eux. Il s'approcha doucement pour y jeter un œil à son tour.

Il s'agissait d'une coupure de journal. Et pas n'importe lequel. « Le détective à la casquette ». Le titre s'étalait, goguenard. A bien y regarder, de nombreux journaux parlant de leur duo, à Sherlock et à lui, se trouvaient parmi les papiers. Le reste n'était que gribouillage, des mots en vrac, des schémas illisibles. Le regard de John se heurtait de temps à autre à son nom, ou à celui de Sherlock.

Le médecin leva des yeux interdits sur son ami. Sherlock se mordillait le coin de la lèvre, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je pense, John, finit-il par dire, que si nous allions maintenant trouver un des voisins de ce lieu, il nous dirait n'avoir jamais vu personne d'autre que Jabez Wilson franchir la porte. Il n'aura non plus jamais entendu parler d'une galerie d'art ayant ouvert ici ses portes.

John comprit alors :

\- Tu penses que tout cela n'était qu'une blague ? Que Wilson nous a roulé ?

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête. Et John comprit que cette histoire abracadabrante de Ligue des Rouquins n'avait dû être que l'invention de l'esprit de Jabez Wilson, un des fans sans doute du grand détective Sherlock Holmes, qui, à l'instar d'Anderson et de son histoire de Jacques L'Eventreur, avait voulu s'attirer une parcelle de l'attention du génie. Combien d'heures l'homme avait dû passer assis à son bureau, à compulser ces articles, à imaginer une enquête tellement mystérieuse qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'intéresser Sherlock Holmes ? Une enquête attirante, mais juste ce qu'il fallait, pour qu'Holmes ne doute pas de sa véracité. Et John se sentit bouillonner de colère, contre Wilson, mais aussi contre Sherlock, qui aurait dû s'en rendre compte, et continuer à enquêter sur cette vidéo, et sur le psychopathe qui l'avait lancé, sur ce qui représentait un véritable danger. Il grogna :

\- L'enfoiré ! Il nous a bien fait perdre notre temps.

Mais le cadet Holmes secoua la tête, cette fois, il n'avait toujours pas perdu son air pensif.

\- Regarde bien autour de toi, John, que vois-tu ? Une pièce abandonnée, c'est évident, et certainement pas un commerce. Et ces articles qui parlent de moi ? Ces notes, ces ratures, qui semblent contenir l'histoire qu'il nous a racontée ? Tout ici indique que Jabez Wilson n'a été qu'un pauvre fou, et que son histoire est inventée, même l'absence d'affiche sur la porte. Mais c'est trop évident, beaucoup trop évident pour que cette théorie reste crédible.

John faillit laisser échapper un « et alors », mais Sherlock ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Si Jabez Wilson avait vraiment été assez intelligent pour monter une histoire pareille, et j'en doute fortement, une histoire qui était le mélange parfait de mystère, et de vraisemblance qu'il fallait pour m'attirer, alors pourquoi aurait-il été assez bête pour nous donner l'adresse d'un lieu tout sauf aménagé pour correspondre à son histoire ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui aurait coûté, de coller une affiche sur la porte, de planter deux ou trois clous pour faire croire qu'un tableau avait été accroché au mur, de passer la poussière ?

Le médecin commençait lentement à discerner où son ami voulait en venir.

\- De plus, John, j'ai pu voir en passant ma main contre les murs que de minuscules trous avaient récemment été comblés. Cela se voit à la légère différence de niveau entre les raccommodages et le reste des murs.

John fit une proposition hasardeuse :

\- Des trous, comme ceux que font les clous avec lesquels on accroche les tableaux ?

Sherlock hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Et la poussière, John, n'est pas de celle qui se pose naturellement dans un lieu abandonné. C'est de la poussière de plâtre. Comme si quelqu'un avait fait exprès de salir cet endroit.

L'ancien soldat vit doucement clair dans ce que Sherlock essayait de lui expliquer.

\- Quelqu'un aurait piégé Wilson avec cette Ligue des Rouquins, fait en sorte qu'il t'attire ici, pour essayer de te faire croire ensuite que cette affaire n'est rien d'autre qu'une invention ?

Sherlock secoua lentement la tête, le regard légèrement dans le vague.

\- Non, quelqu'un essaie d'attirer mon attention. En me proposant une enquête alléchante, puis en me la retirant sous le nez. Mais j'ai la désagréable impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Comme s'il y avait plus, juste un peu plus, que cela.

John fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait il y avoir de plus. Il interrogea, hésitant :

\- Peut-être que, finalement, cette affaire est plus liée à celle de la vidéo qu'on ne le croyait. Après tout, le but était le même, attirer ton attention.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et s'appuya contre le bureau.

\- La Ligue des Rouquins, John, dit-il.

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre. Le grand brun soupira, et se résolut à s'expliquer.

\- Tu te souviens de cette affaire des Chiens de Baskerville ? Je l'avais prise uniquement parce que l'utilisation du mot « Molosse » me semblait suspecte. C'est à peu près la même chose ici : lorsque madame Hudson est arrivée dans mon salon en me parlant d'un homme qui baragouinait à propos d'une « Ligue des Rouquins », ce n'est pas l'allusion à Moriarty qui m'a donné envie de le rencontrer, c'est ce titre. Il m'est étrangement familier. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais depuis ce matin que j'y réfléchis, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où.

John fixa son ami sans y croire. Sherlock Holmes se souvenait toujours de tout. Des deux-cent-quarante sortes de cendres de tabac, des dizaines d'argiles différents présents en Angleterre, des aussi nombreux poisons qui pouvaient vous mener à une mort lente et certaine. Alors s'il avait oublié ces mots et l'occasion durant lesquels il les avait entendu, il n'y avait qu'une raison possible.

\- Oui, John, la mémoire sélective. J'ai dû entendre ces termes un jour et les juger inintéressant, ils sont donc passés à la trappe. Pas suffisamment, cependant, pour que je ne les reconnaisse pas, et c'est bien pour cela que ça m'inquiète.

Le médecin demanda :

\- Tu vois une explication à cela ?

Sherlock grimaça. Il en avait bien une, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

\- J'ai dû oublier… Sans en avoir l'intention.

\- Tu veux dire comme toute personne normale oublierait un numéro de téléphone ? le taquina John.

Il s'attira un regard noir, et jugea bon de masquer un maximum le sourire narquois qui lui venait aux lèvres. Sherlock Holmes n'aimait pas se voir rappeler qu'il était parfois encore tellement bassement humain.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil où Jabez Wilson avait dû lui-même installer ses quelques deux-cent kilos, et se mit à réfléchir à haute voix :

\- La Ligue des Rouquins, cela a donc un rapport avec quelque chose de roux.

\- Brillante déduction, railla Sherlock.

John l'ignora, et continua :

\- Madame Hudson s'est faite une teinture rousse, il y a quelque mois, mais je doute que tu l'ais remarqué.

\- Arrête, geignit le détective, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça.

Mais son ami poursuivit, imperturbable, bien qu'amusé par la situation. Après tout, après la semaine qu'il venait de vivre, il avait bien le droit de spéculer sur les choses rousses qui pourraient rappeler à Sherlock en quoi « La Ligue des Rouquins » lui était familière. Même si cela signifiait de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Mary espère que notre fille sera rousse, ne me demande pas pourquoi, vu que nous sommes tous les deux blonds. Elle me cache peut-être quelque chose.

Cette fois, John vit clairement le sourire en coin de Sherlock se former avant que celui-ci ne grogne à nouveau, dans l'espoir de le faire taire.

\- Et il y a Mycroft, aussi. Enfin, il n'est pas vraiment roux, plutôt auburn je dirais, mais bon. Les gènes de la rousseur traîneraient-ils dans la génétique de ta famille, Sherlock… Sherlock ?

Le médecin se releva à demi. Sherlock venait de se raidir, et ses yeux s'étaient brutalement figés dans le vague.

John se leva pour secouer l'épaule de son ami, inquiet. Sherlock posa sur lui deux yeux perdus. Avec au fond, une légère lueur. Une lueur de panique.

John se recula, et demanda, la voix peu assurée.

\- Sherlock, j'ai dit quelque chose ? Sherlock ? Tu t'es souvenu ?

Le détective secoua la tête d'un geste vif, désordonnant un peu plus ses boucles brunes, et se redressa d'un bond. Il marcha à grand pas vers la porte de sortie.

\- Sherlock, appela John, sur ses talons, où allons-nous ?

L'interpellé repoussa la porte sans un mot. Il sauta du perron, fit quelque pas dans la rue, avant de se tourner vers son ami. Ce dernier se figea en voyant l'expression déboussolée qui animait les traits racés du cadet Holmes.

Sherlock s'était souvenu de quelque chose. Avait compris quelque chose. Et John n'était plus très sûr, en voyant son ancien colocataire, de vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il répéta quand même :

\- Sherlock ? Où allons-nous ?

Les yeux bleu-gris le fixèrent une seconde, une seconde durant laquelle il crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Mais l'unique détective/consultant au monde expliqua :

\- J'ai besoin de voir Mycroft.

Pour le coup, John marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sherlock, aller voir Mycroft ? De son plein gré ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Le regard de Sherlock se fit lointain, tandis que sa main se levait pour arrêter un taxi.

\- La Ligue des Rouquins, John, la Ligue des Rouquins.

Et il sauta sur la banquette arrière. John eut à peine le temps de s'installer à ses côtés que le taxi démarrait déjà, Sherlock lui ayant lancé l'adresse.

L'ancien médecin militaire jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Mais le regard bleu-gris s'était déjà perdu dans la circulation, et les pensées devaient déjà se trouver loin, très loin de là.

Alors John se résolut à passer le trajet dans un silence qui l'angoissait, à observer du coin de l'œil les expressions du grand, de l'imperturbable, Sherlock Holmes.

De tout le trajet, ce dernier ne cligna pas même une fois de l'œil.

Lorsque Mycroft Holmes était dans son bureau, chez lui, à l'abri des regards, il avait pour habitude de déguster, tout en relisant différents dossiers qui le faisaient douter de la capacité à mener un pays de certaines personnes, un demi verre de scotch, ou de cognac, cela dépendait de ses envies du moment.

Cette fois-ci, c'était du scotch. L'homme dont le frère avouait sans gêne qu'il était le Gouvernement Britannique à lui tout seul, n'avait que de rares – trop rares - moments de détente. Ceux-là en faisaient partis, car même s'il travaillait, même si son téléphone sonnait à intervalle régulier, il pouvait au moins être sûr que personne, personne, ne passerait la tête par la porte, en quémandant de l'aide pour telle ou telle chose.

Non, quand Mycroft était chez lui, il avait au moins la certitude de ne pas être dérangé par le commun, ennuyant et tellement geignard, des mortels.

C'était donc en savourant sa tranquillité et son verre qu'il entendit les exclamations indignées de son majordome dans le couloir, suivies des pas rapides de deux autres hommes dont Mycroft devina, hélas, les identités.

Il regarda tristement le fond d'alcool qui restait dans son verre, sachant déjà qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le terminer avant…

Les portes de son bureau s'ouvrir à la volée, claquant contre les murs.

… Que son idiot de frère et son imbécile d'acolyte ne fassent leurs apparitions.

Sherlock s'avança, les cheveux en bataille, son écharpe à moitié dénouée, les joues rouges. John, derrière lui, adressait des excuses au majordome, qui regardait d'un air furibond le cadet Holmes.

Mycroft reposa son verre à regret avant de porter toute son attention à son ennuyant petit frère.

John regarda d'un air gêné l'employé de Mycroft faire demi-tour en voyant que son supérieur ne protestait pas face à la présence des deux intrus. Les portes en chêne se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes, et il se tourna alors vers le propriétaire des lieux.

Sherlock s'était déjà avancé jusqu'au bureau, et son frère aîné interrogea, de son ton supérieur habituel :

\- Eh bien, Sherlock, que me vaut cette visite inopportune ? Nous nous sommes vus hier à peine, ne me dis pas que je te manquais déjà.

Le détective ne répondit pas tout de suite, se laissant d'abord tomber dans un siège face au bureau. Mycroft s'avança un peu en voyant l'expression de son cadet. Sherlock Holmes n'était jamais troublé. Mais là, il l'était, indéniablement. Les sourcils de l'homme du gouvernement se froncèrent, et il ignora le « bonjour » poli que lui adressa John juste avant de prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil libre.

Les deux Holmes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment, chacun essayant de lire en l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas apprécié ton repas d'hier soir. L'accord que tu espérais conclure ne s'est donc pas fait ?

John dévisagea, incrédule, Sherlock qui venait de déduire cela comme si c'était la raison précise de leur venue en catastrophe dans l'antre du Gouvernement. Plus sidérant encore fut la réponse de Mycroft :

\- En effet. Tu reviens tout juste de Victoria Grove, qu'es-tu allé faire là-bas ?

\- Des affaires. Tu as rendez-vous, ce soir. Un homme nouveau sur la scène politique, mais qui promet.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais alors cette affaire ?

John suivit, bouche bée, l'échange des deux frères à la manière d'un match de tennis, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Il lui semblait qu'il était venu pour quelque chose de plus important ? Non ?

Mais ce petit duel de déductions semblait avoir permit à Sherlock de remettre ses idées en place. Mycroft devait avoir compris que c'était l'intention de son cadet dès qu'il avait commencé à parler.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, tâchant d'avoir l'air serein. John pouvait cependant voir son cerveau brillant s'agiter derrière ses pupilles.

\- La Ligue des Rouquins, Mycroft, cela t'évoque t'il quelque chose ?

Et John put voir les yeux de l'homme de glace se figer. Il avait été beaucoup moins long que son frère à se souvenir de l'allusion. Restait à John à savoir de quelle allusion il s'agissait.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de cela maintenant ?

\- Parce que ce matin un homme, un certain Jabez Wilson, est venu me conter une histoire de Ligue des Rouquins tout à fait passionnante. J'ai dû commencer à enquêter avant de comprendre pourquoi ces termes m'étaient familiers.

Les sourcils du gouvernement se haussèrent :

\- N'étais-tu pas censé te concentrer uniquement sur cette affaire de piratage ?

John vit distinctement Sherlock se renfrogner. Décidemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cette affaire.

\- J'ai une piste.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Mycroft, avec un véritable intérêt.

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard lourd de sens, que John ne comprit pas.

\- Oui. Mais revenons en à cette ligue. Mycroft, tu sais ce que cela signifie. Elle le répétait assez souvent, mais jamais devant d'autres que nous.

La bouche de l'interpelé se pinça.

\- Non, Sherlock, cela ne peut pas être lui qui t'ait lancé cet appât. Cela fait trop longtemps.

\- Qui d'autre connaîtrait ces mots, Mycroft ? siffla Sherlock.

Et dans son regard, John put voir une colère sourde briller. Une colère légèrement teintée de peur. Mycroft fixa les yeux de son cadet en silence, semblant réfléchir intensément. John lui, ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait revenu, après trente ans, pour te lancer sur une enquête sans aucun sens ?

\- Oui.

Il y avait de nouveau cette détermination sans faille dans les prunelles bleues-grises.

\- Nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie, contra Mycroft.

\- Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa mort, et ce depuis trente ans.

John suivait ce débat avec intérêt. De qui parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi cette colère dans les yeux de Sherlock, pourquoi ce refus hautain dans ceux de Mycroft ?

Que craignaient-ils, tous les deux ? Qui ?

\- Mycroft, réfléchis, je sais que tu en es capable, alors fais un effort. Crois-tu vraiment que tout cela ne peut être qu'une coïncidence ? Si je te dis que l'enquête sur laquelle j'étais ce matin n'a fait que me faire tourner en bourrique, mais que j'ai quand même la sensation qu'elle signifie quelque chose, oserais-tu croire que c'est n'est qu'une simple coïncidence que cette enquête, cette arnaque, soit liée à ces mots ?

Les regards des Holmes ne s'étaient pas quittés. Sherlock esquissa un demi sourire, sans joie. Un sourire douloureux, résigné.

\- Que m'avais-tu dit, à propos des coïncidences, très cher frère ?

Lentement, la main de Mycroft s'avança vers le verre déjà bien entamé face à lui. Il ne le porta pas à ses lèvres, continuant à fixer les prunelles en face de lui.

\- Que l'univers est rarement aussi fainéant.

Sherlock inclina doucement la tête. Mycroft but sa dernière gorgée de scotch. Il sentait son ventre se nouer douloureusement.

\- Il est de retour, articula t'il, difficilement. Après tout ce temps sans aucune nouvelle, qui l'aurait crut ?

Son cadet ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Ils savaient, tous les deux, ce que cela impliquait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de John Watson, toujours bien présent dans la pièce, qui se racla la gorge pour demander :

\- Mais… De qui vous parlez, au juste ?

Les deux Holmes échangèrent un nouveau regard, et Mycroft eut un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Sherlock sembla peser avec soin chacun des deux mots qui suivirent :

\- Sherrinford Holmes.

\- Notre frère, précisa Mycroft.

\- Aîné, ajouta Sherlock, après une brève hésitation.

Les yeux écarquillés de John passèrent de l'un à l'autre, sans comprendre. Puis les mots s'acheminèrent lentement à son esprit.

Oh, bordel. Il y en avait un autre. Un autre frère Holmes.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaam ! J'espère que cela vous a plus !**

 **Je pense que vous vous doutez de ce que je vais dire maintenant. Non ? Et bien, ça commence par un R, j'y suis accro (comme beaucoup d'auteur) et c'est gratuit! C'est, c'est, c'est ? Oui, Reviews! Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage, toutes les remarques sont acceptées, et même les simple "j'aime" sont grandement apprécié! ^^**

 **A Dimanche pour le chapitre 4 ! ( où on revoit Sherrinford, cette fois. Ouais, deux chapitre sans lui, ça commençait à faire long aussi. Non pas qu'il me manque personnellement, hein, mais il parait qu'un personnage, c'est fait pour être utilisé. Voilà. Sinon, je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours en vente! Au profit d'une association en plus! D'accord, ça ce n'est pas vrai, mais je vous assure que vous ferez une bonne affaire!)XD**

 **Kissssss les lecteurs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Commentaire : Coucou les lecteurs! Encore un chapitre assez tardif, mais il faut dire que j'ai été pas mal occupée ce week-end ( au point que j'ai failli renoncer à poster aujourd'hui, vous imaginez ? ;D). Mais bon, le voilà, tout frais tout beau tout chaud. Sherrinford nous refait une apparition, je suis certaine qu'il vous avait atrocement manqué ( d'ailleurs, il n'y a toujours pas quelqu'un qui veut bien me l'acheter, celui-là? Non? Vraiment? J'aurais essayé au moins...). Brefons, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

 **Et bien sur, merci merci merci à vous tous de prendre la peine de lire cette histoire, et un immense merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review, de mettre en follow ou en favori, je vous aime tous ^^**

 **RAR :** **Thyncth :** **Bonjour à toi et merci d'avoir commenter, ça me fait très plaisir que cette histoire te plaise ! :D Pour la confrontation, il faudra attendre encore un peu ^^. Bonne lecture à toi, et à une prochaine fois peut-être :D.**

 **Disclamer : Gatiss, Moffat, Conan Doyle et les autres.**

* * *

Sherrinford secoua ses mains au-dessus de l'évier rouillé qui occupait un coin de la salle de bain de l'hôtel minable dans lequel il avait toujours une chambre.

Le roux adressa un sourire au miroir craquelé qui lui renvoya un reflet déformé. Cela avait été une bonne, une excellente journée.

Il savait, puisqu'il l'avait vu rentrer au 221B, Bakerstreet, que cet idiot fini de Jabez Wilson avait rapporté son aventure au détective Sherlock Holmes.

Parfait, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Tout se déroulait à la perfection. Enfin, cela aurait dû être au serveur du bar de convaincre Wilson d'aller confier son affaire au détective à la drôle de casquette, et non cette vidéo, mais bon, l'important était que cela avait été fait.

Sherrinford passa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée, hésitant à se séparer de sa barbe de trois jours.

Sherlock ne devait pas encore se rendre compte du piège qui se refermait lentement sur lui. Quel imbécile. Il comprendrait bientôt, mais à ce moment là, il serait trop tard. Il aurait déjà gagné.

Mycroft, lui, était beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre que ce que Sherrinford avait d'abord cru.

Peu importait, après tout. Quand il aurait eu Sherlock, il aurait Mycroft. Ses deux frères ne formaient, après tout, qu'une entité indissociable à ses yeux. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Lorsque Sherlock aurait touché le fond, Mycroft serait entraîné dans sa chute.

Parce qu'ils étaient reliés par un filin invisible que leur ainé n'avait jamais compris. L'amour, sans doute.

Sherrinford grimaça. Ce concept étrange lui avait toujours été inconnu. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'obstinait à croire.

Il renonça à se raser, il n'y avait pas urgence.

Cela faisait des années que ses yeux gris acier ne s'étaient plus posés sur ses deux cadets, pourtant il était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pas changé, que leur réaction serait similaire à celles qu'ils auraient eu, trente ans plus tôt, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Son petit jeu prenait doucement forme et Sherlock, en bon chien fou qu'il était, qu'il avait toujours été, allait se ruer sur chaque piste qu'il lui auvait laissé, persuadé qu'au final, il parviendrait à le saisir. Et Mycroft serait sur ses talons, à tenter, vainement bien sûr, de le protéger, comme il se l'était un jour, lointain mais pourtant si proche. Comme si Sherlock avait encore sept ans et Mycroft quatorze. Parce que rien n'avait changé. Rien ne changerait jamais. Et c'était tellement pathétique.

Sherrinford s'essuya une dernière fois les mains avec la serviette blanche qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs. Cela le faisait penser que Sherlock n'allait sans doute pas tarder à trouver le nouvel indice qu'il lui avait déposé. Un sourire narquois étira ses traits, creusant aussi les rides qu'il faisait tout pour ignorer.

Cet indice, il l'avait plus laissé dans le but de rappeler sa douce existence à son cadet qu'autre chose. Il savait que cela promettait.

Il jeta la serviette au sol, et sortit de la salle de bain, indifférent au sang qui imbibait encore le fond du lavabo et les serviettes qu'il avait utilisées pour essuyer ses mains tâchées.

Il s'était bien amusé, ce soir. Mais il ne devait pas oublier de se racheter une nouvelle arme.

John n'avait toujours pas réussi à esquisser le moindre mouvement depuis l'aveu que les deux frères Holmes lui avaient fait. A savoir qu'ils étaient en fait trois.

Sherlock et Mycroft attendaient patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. John déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, toussa.

\- Vous pourriez répéter ?

Le détective soupira, et rejeta sa tête en arrière dans son fauteuil.

\- Nous avons un frère, Sherrinford Holmes. Il avait disparu depuis une trentaine d'années, mais il semblerait qu'il vienne de réapparaître.

John se passa une main sur le visage, peu certain d'avoir déjà bien enregistré l'information.

\- C'est lui le psychopathe qui nous a envoyé sur cette affaire de Rouquins ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

\- Très certainement. Notre mère utilisait fréquemment l'expression « Ligue des rouquins », quand elle déplorait que nous ne soyons pas tous aussi roux qu'elle.

Le médecin fit un geste qui pouvait s'apparenter à un acquiescement. Une série de questions déferlaient dans son esprit. Il choisit de poser celle qui revenait le plus souvent.

\- Pourquoi serait-il revenu maintenant ?

Mycroft posa les coudes sur son bureau, et ses mains se joignirent sous son menton.

\- Bonne question, docteur Watson. Notre frère, voyez-vous, n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un homme bien.

Le mot frère semblait avoir eu du mal à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, mais le ton mielleux de l'homme du gouvernement n'avait ni faibli, ni changé.

\- S'il est revenu, ce n'est certainement pas dans des intentions honorables, telle qu'une réconciliation familiale.

John soupira. Evidemment, il fallait que ce frère inconnu jusqu'alors soit un criminel. Ils étaient vraiment tous tarés dans cette famille ?

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, Mycroft, fit-il remarquer.

Ce dernier écarta les mains en signe d'ignorance.

\- Je n'ai pas votre réponse, cela doit être pour ça.

Sherlock se releva, repoussant son lourd siège en bois.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit en discutant autour de ce bureau que nous trouverons la réponse.

Mycroft se redressa à son tour, et posa sur son frère un regard froid.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas entrer dans son jeu ? C'est évident qu'il te cherche, Sherlock. Il ne s'est, jusqu'ici, intéressé qu'à toi. Ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de lui répondre.

Sherlock releva le menton, fier. Il ne reculerait pas.

\- Le seul moyen de savoir de quoi il en retourne, Mycroft, est justement d'entrer dans son jeu.

John observa les deux génies s'affronter du regard. La décision de Sherlock était prise, cela se voyait, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Surtout pas Mycroft.

\- Moriarty ne t'a donc pas appris à te méfier ? Le jeu, Sherlock, a failli signer ta perte une fois. Je ne serai peut-être pas là pour l'éviter à nouveau.

Le détective fusilla son frère aîné du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Cette phrase semblait signifier beaucoup pour les deux Holmes.

\- Alors prouve le, assena Mycroft, en se relevant pour de bon. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, cette fois. Prouve que tu as grandi, Sherlock Holmes.

Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Mais ses yeux brillaient. De colère, de défi. Ceux de son jeune frère ne reflétaient qu'une froide détermination.

Sans un mot, Sherlock tourna le dos à son frère et gagna la porte.

\- Il est dangereux, Sherlock. Pour toi, pour moi, encore plus que pour les autres.

Cette exclamation fit s'arrêter le détective sur le seuil. John, pendant un court instant, crut qu'il allait se retourner. Mais il enfonça les mains les poches profondes de son manteau et disparut.

John resta un moment interdit. Il était toujours assis. Il sentit sur lui le regard de l'homme qui était le gouvernement à lui tout seul, et se releva, hésitant.

\- J'ai des affaires à mener, docteur Watson, si vous voulez bien me laisser.

John acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, et s'apprêta à se lancer sur les talons de son ami.

Juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, la voix de Mycroft retentit une dernière fois.

\- Protégez-le, John. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque.

Le médecin se retourna à demi.

\- Vous, vous le savez ? Dans quoi s'embarque t'il ?

Pour la première fois, Mycroft Holmes laissa transparaitre un fragment des émotions qu'il ressentait. John put voir distinctement ses traits s'affaisser, ses yeux se teinter d'une étrange lueur de tristesse et ses poings se serrer contre le bois de son bureau auquel il s'était appuyé.

\- Dans son passé. Et ce n'est bon pour personne, de se retrouver face à ce que l'on pensait à jamais oublié.

John eut envie de continuer à interroger l'aîné de Sherlock, de poser les questions qui le tourmentaient. Mais un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que son interlocuteur était redevenu le froid, l'inaccessible, l'insensible, Mycroft Holmes.

Alors, il laissa ses pas le mener sur la trace de son meilleur ami, livrant l'homme de glace à ses démons.

Sherlock, contre toute attente, l'avait attendu dans la rue. Il était appuyé contre un mur, l'air dans le vague, ses yeux fixant sans vraiment les voir les voitures qui passaient face à lui.

John le rejoignit en quelque pas, encore secoué par la dispute froide à laquelle il venait d'assister.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as un frère. Un autre frère, je veux dire.

Un grognement lui fut offert en guise de réponse.

\- Tu comptais me le dire, un jour ?

\- Non. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

Le médecin croisa les bras, résolu à ne pas s'énerver.

\- Je ne sais pas mais après tant d'années, j'aurais pensé en connaître un peu plus sur toi que le premier jour.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, et rejeta la tête contre le mur, en soupirant.

\- Déçu, John ? Si tu veux savoir, personne ne connaît l'existence de Sherrinford, mis à part, bien évidemment, mes parents.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Mycroft et toi n'en parlez jamais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous l'oubliiez ?

Les mâchoires du cadet Holmes se contractèrent.

\- C'est un criminel. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Mais John savait qu'il y avait plus. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression de Sherlock pour le comprendre. Sherrinford Holmes était entouré d'une histoire, une histoire que ses deux cadets semblaient vouloir oublier à tout prix.

John s'était déjà demandé comment avait pu se dérouler l'enfance des Holmes. Il s'interrogeait sur la raison de la relation si distante entre Sherlock et Mycroft, de leur haine des sentiments, de leur isolement qui semblait tellement choisi.

Sherrinford Holmes était-il la réponse ?

Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi Sherlock ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Par peur, par désir d'oublier ? Par honte ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il était le grand Sherlock Holmes, et qu'il préférait qu'on croie que le génie qu'il était n'avait jamais été enfant, et était apparu tout adulte sur la grande scène du monde ?

Qu'avait été Sherrinford pour Sherlock, lorsque ce dernier était un enfant ? Un grand frère aimant, un modèle ? Comment savoir, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression fermée du plus jeune des Holmes pour comprendre qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus.

John fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie du portable de Sherlock. Ce dernier fouilla d'une main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran pour lire le message qui s'y affichait.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogea John.

Sherlock prit soin de remettre son mobile en place avant de répondre.

\- Lestrade.

\- Et que dit-il ?

Le cadet Holmes se détacha lentement du mur.

\- Je lui avais demandé de me prévenir si jamais des informations concernant Jabez Wilson lui parvenait.

\- Ah oui ? Et Alors ?

Son ami sortit ses gants et les enfila lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Il semblerait qu'on vienne de retrouver Jabez Wilson. Mort.

Sherlock releva la tête, et John put enfin croiser son regard. Au fond des prunelles bleu, l'ancien médecin militaire pouvait voir défiler toute une série d'émotions. Celle qui le marqua le plus fut l'appréhension.

Et John se demanda une nouvelle fois dans quelle histoire ils s'étaient encore fourrés.

\- Non, mais poussez-vous !

Sherlock repoussa des deux mains le médecin légiste qui s'affairait près du corps. Ils n'avaient pas mis plus de quelques minutes à atteindre les lieux du crime, qui se trouvait non loin de Victoria Grove, où les deux hommes avaient commencé leur journée.

Ils étaient désormais dans une petite ruelle coincée entre deux rangés de maisons mitoyennes, adjacente à une grande rue.

John s'avança lentement au côté de son ami, et put alors voir le corps qui lui était jusque là caché.

Jabez Wilson semblait moins gros, ainsi étendu, la raideur cadavérique s'étant emparée de lui. Ses petits yeux noirs fixaient le ciel, ternes, et ses cheveux roux s'étalaient sur le bitume, formant une curieuse auréole. Il portait encore son hideux veston jaune délavé, et John pu voir le portefeuille attaché à la doublure, qui lui avait échappé, le matin.

John aurait aimé pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur ces détails. Mais il y avait aussi, planté bien droit dans la poitrine, un couteau au manche en bois.

Et tout autour de ce couteau, le sang s'était écoulé, tâchant même l'immonde veston, séchant sur la main que Wilson avait dû lever dans l'espoir ultime de retirer l'arme qui lui avait ôté la vie, mais qui était retombé, inerte, avant d'avoir pu atteindre son but.

Sherlock, indifférent à tout cela, avait déjà commencé à examiner le corps.

\- Il est mort depuis plusieurs heures, déjà.

Lestrade, qui s'était jusque là tenu en retrait, s'avança discrètement.

\- On sait. Une vieille dame l'a trouvé en promenant son chien.

Le détective l'ignora, trop occupé à observer à la loupe le portefeuille du mort.

\- Il revenait tout juste de chez nous, John. Il s'est arrêté en chemin pour manger, j'imagine qu'il avait dû louper le petit-déjeuner. Il devait se rendre à Victoria Grove, c'est très près d'ici.

\- Il n'est jamais arrivé, déplora Greg.

Sherlock s'allongea aux côtés du mort, regardant dans la même direction que lui. A le voir ainsi, John aurait presque pu oublier qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'un frère sorti d'outre-tombe était revenu le tourmenter.

\- C'est faux, Gabriel, je suis même persuadé qu'il est arrivé jusqu'au 22, peu après nous.

John haussa des sourcils surpris, et Lestrade demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Sherlock était de nouveau à genoux, et tenait la main gauche de Wilson de façon à pouvoir l'observer à la loupe.

\- Les traces de peintures vertes qu'il a sous les ongles, c'est la même que celle de la porte. Et ses chaussures sont pleines de poussières de plâtre, il pourrait s'être fait ça n'importe où, mais non, j'en suis certain, il est entré au 22, Victoria Grove.

Il se pencha sur les chaussures, et, à l'aide d'une pince, retira un bout de carton de la semelle de celle de droite.

\- Si vous regardez bien ce carton, vous pourrez voire apparaître, écrite en rose, les lettre p-r-e. Et je me souviens clairement avoir vu sur un des cartons que j'ai arrachés des fenêtres, une publicité de la même couleur dont le slogan était « Près de chez vous ».

Il se redressa d'un bond, et rangea son étrange loupe dans sa poche.

\- Compte-tenu du fait qu'il y a très peu de sang autour du corps, je peux en déduire qu'il n'a pas été tué ici, mais ça, vous l'auriez vu, n'est ce pas Gabriel ?

\- Greg, marmonna Lestrade. Evidemment, mais je vous ai appelé dès la découverte du corps. Curieux, n'est ce pas, que ce soit pile le gars que vous me demandez de surveiller qui soit retrouvé mort.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant, un discret sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne vous aurai pas demandé de surveiller quelqu'un à qui il ne risquerait rien d'arriver.

Greg baissa la tête pour se rendre à cet argument. Sherlock se tourna alors vers son ancien colocataire, pour commencer à débiter :

\- Je pense qu'il a été attiré sur Victoria Grove, sans doute par celui qui s'est fait passé pour son employeur, la première fois. Wilson a dû penser qu'on allait lui expliquer pourquoi on avait abandonné les lieux sans lui laisser de préavis. Il s'est donc rendu là-bas, et celui qui l'attendait l'a tué, avant de venir abandonner le corps ici.

John se rendit clairement compte qu'il ne faisait aucune allusion à Sherrinford, et à ce qu'il avait découvert quant à son implication dans cette affaire. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Lestrade, à portée de voix, où peut-être tout simplement que Sherlock préférait nier ce fait, à savoir que c'était très certainement un des hommes de mains de son aîné qui avait achevé Jabez Wilson. Si ce n'est Sherrinford lui-même.

Sherlock s'était à nouveau rapproché du corps, continuant à faire fuser ses déductions à voix haute :

\- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est ce couteau, il est planté trop droit pour avoir simplement été laissé là une fois le meurtre commis. Non, il me semble plutôt que l'assassin l'ait mis ainsi juste après avoir déposé le corps ici.

Il approcha sa main gantée du couteau et le retira d'un geste sec du cadavre. Il ignora les protestations des policiers autour de lui, et approcha l'arme de son œil.

Ce fut comme si la suite se déroulait au ralenti.

Les yeux du cadet Holmes étincelèrent, s'écarquillèrent brièvement, il poussa une légère exclamation, avant que l'arme ne lui échappe des mains, teintant en touchant le sol.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, papillonnant des paupières. Cette arme, il la reconnaissait. Il ne la reconnaissait que trop.

Pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas être elle qui s'était enfoncée, trente ans plus tôt, dans la poitrine d'un dealer au teint mat. Cela ne pouvait pas être avec elle que Sherrinford Holmes avait commis son premier meurtre, juste sous les yeux de son plus jeune frère.

Pourtant, Sherlock l'aurait reconnu entre mille, ce couteau de chasse qui avait un jour appartenu à son grand-père. Son esprit rationnel lui hurlait que cela devait être une imitation, mais brièvement, à la place du corps flasque de Wilson à ses pieds, il en vit un autre, plus jeune, plus fin.

Le désarroi de Sherlock ne dura pas une seconde. Il releva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. John était le seul à le dévisager curieusement. Il reprit donc, le ton très empressé, beaucoup plus qu'à son habitude.

\- Donc, oui, le tueur a dû faire exprès de laisser l'arme dans cette position.

\- Cela peut être un message, suggéra Lestrade.

Sherlock le pointa du doigts, ravi qu'il lui offre une diversion.

\- Exactement, Guillaume, un message, voilà. Je vais donc rentrer chez moi, et réfléchir à la signification de ce message. Je compte sur vous pour vous rendre au 22, Victoria Grove, c'est notre véritable scène de crime. Vous me direz si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

\- Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ?

Le ton inquiet de John n'empêcha pas le détective de quitter presque en courant la ruelle. Oh oui, ce couteau était bien un message. Mais seul Sherlock Holmes pouvait comprendre sa signification. Un rappel fugace du passé, de ces souvenirs enfouis, mais pas totalement oubliés.

Il finit sur la rue principale, ne s'arrêta pas pour attendre John qu'il entendait courir derrière lui.

 _Un éclat argenté près de la main de Sherrin, un éclair qui se répète trois fois, et l'homme qui s'affaisse_.

Les images revenaient en vrac dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Des images qu'il ne voulait plus jamais devoir affronter.

 _Du sang, il y a trop de sang. Il a lu dans un livre que le corps humain contenait environ cinq litre de sang. C'est seulement cinq litre, vraiment ?_

Il avait dû mal à respirer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement, près à sauter sur ce nouvel adversaire.

 _Et ce rire, ce rire fou, qui s'adresse au ciel. Il ne veut plus l'entendre, il plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mais le rire continue, puissant, cruel. Meurtrier._

Mais c'était John qui se dressait devant lui, les mains levées comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Sherlock, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Le détective de Bakerstreet secoua la tête, décoiffant un peu plus ses boucles brunes. Il chassa les images, refusa les souvenirs. Il n'avait plus sept ans.

\- Mais tout va très bien, John, magnifiquement bien !

John Watson n'avait vu jusqu'alors son ami qu'une seule fois dans cet état de panique apparent. Et c'était à Baskerville, alors que Sherlock craignait que ses sens ne l'aient abandonné. Que craignait-il à présent ? Voyant l'air sceptique qu'affichait son ancien colocataire, le détective jeta les bras en l'air.

\- Quoi, il faut que je te le prouve, John ? Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ah mais je sais, concentrons-nous sur l'affaire de Jabez Wilson. Eh bien il venait tout juste de finir son petit-déjeuner, composé de pancakes au sirop d'érable et de bacon, quand il s'est mis en route pour Victoria Grove. Il est passé par Fullarton Road pour l'atteindre, ce qui suggère qu'il a déjeuné non loin de cette rue. Il y a un délicieux café, le Jam, c'est peut-être là qu'il est allé.

\- Sherlock, l'interrompit John, en faisant un pas vers lui.

L'interpelé en fit deux pour s'éloigner :

\- Quoi, John, tu veux que je m'explique ? Il avait des tâches de sirop d'érable sur la manche droite de sa chemise, hors il n'en avait pas quand il est venu chez nous ce matin. Il a donc déjeuné après, certainement dans un café, c'est ce que suggère la forte odeur de cette boisson qu'avaient ses vêtements. Il y a de la boue sur ses chaussures, en plus de la poussière de plâtre, de la boue de chantier. Il aurait pu se faire ça dans n'importe quelle rue de Londres, mais on sait qu'il est allé à Victoria Grove, or la seule rue en travaux dans les environ est Fullarton Road, et il se trouve que l'unique café à proximité est le Jam, et que le seul plat qu'il propose accompagné de sirop d'érable sont des pancakes avec du bacon…

\- Sherlock ! cria John.

Cela eut le mérite d'interrompre le détective. John sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du regard fou, perdu, désespéré, que son ami posa sur lui. Il n'est bon pour personne de s'embarquer dans un passé que l'on pensait avoir oublier, avait dit Mycroft. Sherlock venait brusquement de le comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Pourquoi tu es si perturbé ?

John s'efforçait d'adopter un ton calme, rassurant, comme s'il s'était adressé à un animal blessé. C'était peut être ce qu'était le cadet Holmes, en ce moment.

Sherlock resta immobile, face à lui. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, et John lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses idées. La mâchoire du détective se contracta, puis il souffla :

\- Le couteau, John. C'était lui. Lui en personne qui l'a tué. Et il me nargue.

Son ami n'eut pas besoin, cette fois-ci, qu'on lui explique qui était ce « lui ». Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sherlock, et dit :

\- Bien. On va rentrer à Bakerstreet. On demandera à Madame Hudson de nous faire du thé, et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard fier, et se dégagea.

\- Non, John, on…

\- Sherlock ! claqua le médecin. Soit tu m'expliques, soit je me casse. Je ne peux pas continuer cette affaire sans savoir qui était ce Sherrinford, ce qu'il représentait pour toi, et le genre de menace qu'il est à présent. Je ne peux pas tout risquer dans une affaire dont je ne connais rien. Je suis clair ?

Les yeux de son ami flamboyèrent, et John comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en tentant de s'imposer aussi brutalement. Il voulut reculer, s'excuser, reprendre un ton plus posé. Mais Sherlock ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il avait déjà relevé le menton pour le toiser avec supériorité.

\- Parfait, pars, si tu en as envie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, pas besoin que tu t'imposes. Cette histoire est la mienne, John, ne crois pas un seul instant que je vais te la confier. Elle n'appartient qu'à moi. C'est mon affaire.

John savait que Sherlock parlait sous le coup des émotions, ces émotions qu'il était si peu habitué à ressentir. Il savait aussi que maintenant plus que jamais, son ancien colocataire aurait besoin de son aide. Il savait qu'une fois calmé, ils regretteraient tout les deux les mots échangés. Mais il ne put empêcher la colère de bouillonner dans ses veines. Parce que Sherlock était son ami depuis des années à présent, et qu'en raison de cela, il aurait dû lui parler, lui confier certaine chose, que d'autres ne savaient pas.

Etait-ce normal qu'il ait toujours tout ignorer de Sherrinford, ce frère que les Holmes avait tenté de cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'une enquête –parce qu'il fallait toujours que ce soit grâce à une enquête qu'il apprenne des choses sur son ami – le lui mette sous le nez ? Non, certainement pas.

Oui, il savait que Sherlock Holmes ne comprenait pas les choses de la même manière que lui, oui, il savait que jamais le grand détective ne pourrait penser que garder son passé secret, et ne même pas en confier une bride à John, pouvait vexer ce dernier, oui il savait.

Mais face à cet air hautain, à ce masque de supériorité que Sherlock revêtait devant les inconnus, ceux qu'il appelait les gens ordinaires, John crut pendant un instant qu'aux yeux du grand brun, il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Quelle preuve Sherlock lui avait jamais fourni comme quoi il le considérait véritablement comme son ami ?

Alors l'ancien soldat releva la tête à son tour, les poings serrés.

\- Parfait. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est parfait.

Sherlock détourna le regard sans répondre. John fit demi-tour, pour aller il ne savait où.

Sherlock le regarda s'éloigner, ses poings serrés enfoncés dans les poches de son manteau. Ses ongles commençaient doucement à percer la barrière de la peau. Il était en colère. Profondément, viscéralement, fou de rage.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se reprendre. Il lui sembla, un court instant, être revenu trente ans plus tôt, à l'époque où il souhaitait ardemment ne plus rien ressentir. Juste ne plus rien ressentir.

Mais il n'avait plus sept ans. Il était peut-être temps de le prouver, à présent.

* * *

 **Alors ? J'espère que cela vous a plu!**

 **Personnellement, et sans vouloir vous influencer, bien sur, j'adore ce chapitre, surtout la fin. J'ai toujours aimé voir John et Sherlock se disputer, ( nan, mais je suis pas sadique, hein, c'est juste que comme on dit " qui aime bien châtié bien", et comme je les adore, j'adore aussi les faire se taper dessus ^^)( c'est logique non ? )**

 **Bref, je suis crevée, alors je vais abréger : Review, blablabla, s'il vous plait, blablabla, ce serait très gentil, blablabla ( s'il vous plait ? Et je vous offre Sherrinford en cadeau! ... D'accord, on va plutôt dire : si vous laissez une review, je ne vous enverrais PAS Sherrinford par la poste ^^)**

 **Aller, Kisssss les lecteurs !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Commentaire : Coucou les lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous? Personnellement, je vais merveilleusement bien, car il se trouve que je suis EN VACANCES, mouhahahahaha, enfin! J'espère que c'est aussi le cas de certains d'entre vous, et que pour les autres, ça ne tardera plus. ;D. C'est la principale raison qui fait que je vous poste le chapitre si tôt, comparé à mes dernières habitudes. Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, même s'il ne fait pas avancer l'enquête, parce qu'on y voit un peu tout le monde, y compris Mary, qui est un personnage que j'ai un peu de mal à utiliser, ce qui fait que, même si je l'aime beaucoup, j'évite de trop l'utiliser de peur de la massacrer complètement ^^ Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Et encore un immense merci à vous tous qui venez lire cette histoire, et un double merci à** **ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review. ( sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai reçu 6 reviews, et je n'en ai jamais eu autant, je crois, sur un seul chapitre, à part sur dernier chapitre des Trois Holmes. Donc: MERCI, je vous adore!)**

 **RAR : Bee : Alors, on reprend ses habitudes de revieweuse anonymes ? ;D. Merciii beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Oui, Sherlock et John ont une très bonne dynamique, c'est pour cela que leur duo fonctionne si bien ^^. La voilà, la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! **

**Brooke Crain** **: Une petite nouvelle ! Bonjour et Bienvenue à toi! Merci, je suis contente que cela te plaise! Par contre, je suis désolée, mais j'ai déjà envoyé Sherrinford à marydever. Donc vois avec elle pour une garde alternée ! ;). Et Mycroft est à MOI, rien qu'à** **MOI ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

 **Disclamer : Rien à moi ( enfin, Sherrinford l'était, mais à présent ce n'est plus mon problème, merci mon Dieu!) tout à Gatiss, Moffat, Conan Doyle ( sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un lit le discale au moins ?)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Mycroft laissa son bras retomber avant d'atteindre la carafe qui ne contenait plus qu'un fond de liquide ambré. Un sourire tordu déforma son visage. Si ses adversaires politiques savaient que, quand ses soucis devenaient un peu trop ingérables, il avait pour habitude de tenter de se noyer dans l'alcool, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui.

Pourtant, même l'homme de glace avait ses faiblesses.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sherlock avait quitté son bureau, pour se lancer sur les traces de leur frère. Sherrinford. Voilà bien un prénom qu'il avait pensé enfin oublier à jamais.

Cela lui avait pris tellement de temps, avant de réussir à ne plus penser à lui.

Il y avait d'abord eu les premières années, celles qui avaient suivi la fuite de Sherrinford et sa sortie brutale de leur vie. Ces années qu'il avait passé à s'endurcir, à regarder Sherlock se renfermer, en ignorant le coup que cela lui portait au cœur. Ces années où il avait commencé à construire celui qui deviendrait l'homme de glace. Ces années où il avait dit adieu à son enfance et avait poussé son jeune frère à faire de même.

Et puis, cela avait été l'adolescence de Sherlock, son entrée difficile à l'âge adulte, alors que lui était parti étudier si loin de la petite maison familiale. Et lorsqu'il était revenu, après quelque mois d'absence, qu'il avait appris l'addiction nouvelle de son cadet, une addiction que ses parents ignoraient, comme ils avaient toujours ignoré celle de Sherrin, Mycroft avait eu l'impression que son grand frère revenait le narguer. Qu'il lui faisait sentir sa supériorité à travers les cernes de Sherlock, à travers les marques bleutées sur ses bras. Alors il avait fui, parce que face au fantôme qu'était devenu son petit frère, il ne voyait plus que Sherrinford, son rire de dément et ses mains pleines de sang. Il lui avait fallu quelques mois de plus, pour se ressaisir et enfin prendre les choses en main. Il avait sauvé son cadet, parce qu'il se répétait qu'il ne le laisserait pas devenir comme Sherrin, dont le nom le défiait encore à chaque seconde. Il se l'était promis, il avait réussi.

Il avait fallu qu'il accède à un poste suffisamment élevé dans la hiérarchie gouvernementale pour pouvoir lancer une recherche à son sujet. Et quand, enfin, les nouvelles disant que Sherrinford Holmes avait purement et simplement disparu de la surface du monde depuis sa fuite lui étaient parvenues, Mycroft s'était senti libéré. Il avait cru, naïvement cru, que cela signifiait que le visage du roux ne reviendrait plus le hanter. Qu'il en était débarrassé, que c'était fini, enfin fini, après tant d'années.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il revienne, évidemment. Parce que rien n'était jamais fini pour Sherrinford Holmes, tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à gagner.

Mycroft soupira, et passa sa main contre son visage. Restait à savoir, si, cette fois, Sherlock et lui s'en sortiraient.

Envoyant au diable ses scrupules, Mycroft tendit la main vers la carafe, et le vida dans son verre. Il observa un instant les remous du liquide ambré.

Sherrinford était revenu, comme s'il avait eu tort de l'oublier. Mais cette fois-ci encore, il s'en fit la promesse. Jamais il ne laisserait Sherlock retomber dans les griffes de leur aîné. Parce que, même si à présent le détective n'avait plus sept ans, il resterait à jamais son petit frère. Son si jeune, si fragile, petit frère.

Alors que l'alcool coulait dans sa gorge, Mycroft se fit la réflexion qu'il était un bien piètre homme de glace, s'il suffisait de s'appeler Holmes pour le pousser à boire plus que de raison.

Il ricana en pensant qu'il avait fait bien plus idiot, à cause de ce nom. _Holmes._

Sherlock et Sherrinford Holmes.

Ses frères.

* * *

John accrocha son manteau d'un geste lasse, et referma la porte d'un coup de pieds derrière lui. Le battant claqua, et il posa un instant son front contre le bois frais. Il soupira. Il avait erré dans Londres durant un temps indéfinissable, laissant sa colère gonfler, pour ensuite retomber aussi soudainement.

Il était un homme impulsif, il l'avait toujours su. Alors il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il s'énervait encore une fois contre Sherlock pour la simple raison que le cadet Holmes était parfois un peu trop lui-même.

A la colère, avait doucement et pernicieusement succédé la culpabilité. Sherlock allait mal, il l'avait bien vu. Le retour de ce Sherrinford avait semblé brisé les remparts de maîtrise que le détective avait toujours pris soin d'ériger autour de lui. Maîtrise de ses émotions, de ses sentiments. Il avait suffi de ce nom, des souvenirs qui y étaient associés, pour que tout s'effondre. Et cela, John l'avait bien vu, il se sentait donc tellement coupable d'avoir laissé Sherlock seul face à ses démons.

Mais il était aussi un homme fier, parfois trop, et c'était sans doute pour cela que ses pas ne l'avaient pas conduit à Bakerstreet, durant son errance.

Et désormais, John était inquiet. Parce qu'il savait que Sherlock Holmes ne connaissait qu'une seul façon de gérer les trop pleins d'émotions auquel il était parfois sujet. Il allait se jeter tête la première au devant des dangers, ignorant les risques pour sa vie, en quête de réponses.

L'ancien soldat soupira à nouveau.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Si j'étais du genre jalouse, cela ferait longtemps que je t'aurais interdit la compagnie de ce Holmes.

John se retourna, et son regard se posa sur Mary. Sa femme se tenait debout, dans le couloir de l'entrée, un sourire aux lèvres, une main sur son ventre proéminant, l'autre soutenant son dos. Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres du médecin.

Mary fronça les sourcils. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Sherlock ?

Parfois, John se maudissait d'être marié à quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace.

\- Rien, on s'est juste un peu… Je ne sais même pas !

Et c'était vrai. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, pas criés dessus. Il y avait juste eu cet échange froid de quelques phrases à peine, et qui pourtant lui avait fait tellement mal.

Mary s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui prit une main.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Les yeux de John se perdirent dans ceux, bleus et grand ouverts, de Mary. Mary et son sourire, Mary et sa gentillesse, Mary et sa force, Mary et sa joie de vivre. Parfois, bien souvent en fait, il se bénissait d'avoir réussi à trouver quelqu'un comme elle.

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

Elle fronça le nez en souriant, de cette mimique qui était tellement elle.

\- Allons, je suis bien placée pour gérer les problèmes de couple, mon mari passe tout son temps libre à courir les rues avec un autre homme.

John sourit, et se laissa entraîner dans leur salon. Ils s'installèrent dans leur canapé, laissèrent passer un doux moment de silence.

Puis John se mit à parler. Il parla de cette rage qu'il avait ressenti, en constatant que Sherlock refusait toujours de le considérer comme un ami, de lui confier une minuscule parcelle de sa vie, alors que lui en savait tellement sur la sienne. Il parla du fait qu'il savait pertinemment que Sherlock était incapable de voir les choses de sa façon à lui, parce qu'il était un sociopathe, et qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier, quand même. Il lui parla de Sherrinford, ce nom qui glissait étrangement sur la langue, rappant le palais, ce nom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais qui lui donnait déjà des frissons dans le dos. Il parla de mystère, du meurtre de Jabez Wilson, de ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui ressemblait tellement à ceux orchestrés par Moriarty, mais qui semblait à la fois si différent. Il parla de la tristesse qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Mycroft, de cette inquiétude qu'irradiait le gouvernement britannique. Il parla de ses peurs, parce qu'il avait peur, désespérément peur, que cette histoire, ou que l'une de celles qui suivront, parce qu'il y en aurait d'autres, qu'il y en aurait toujours d'autres, lui arrache ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer, et ça aussi, cela lui faisait peur.

Il parla, et Mary l'écouta, sans avoir besoin de poser de question, parce que tout cela, elle le devinait déjà bien sans que John ne mette des mots dessus. Parce que c'était sans doute ça, l'amour, ce truc qui leur faisait dire à tous les deux qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Quand John se tut, il avait la bouche sèche, mais le cœur plus léger. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait aussi lourd. Mary passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son époux et dit :

\- Et si tu racontais tout cela à Sherlock ? Enfin, pas tout, seulement la partie qui le concerne. Explique-toi avec lui, il n'est pas idiot – handicapé des relations humaines, mais pas idiot- il comprendra. Et je suis certaine qu'il a besoin de parler autant que toi.

Elle lui envoya un regard lourd de sens. Sherlock, l'insensible, le froid, Sherlock Holmes, se retrouvait une nouvelle fois confronté à ce qui était sans doute ses pires ennemis. Les sentiments. Mais contrairement à John, il n'avait eu personne, ce soir, avec qui en parler.

Le médecin acquiesça.

\- Cela peut attendre demain, dit encore Mary. Viens te coucher.

Tandis qu'il se glissait dans ses bras, John se demanda encore une chose.

Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour avoir autant de chance, en tombant sur elle.

* * *

John hésita, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, devant la porte du 221B, Bakerstreet. Ses bonnes résolutions commençaient doucement à s'effriter. Il savait qu'une fois franchi le seuil, il se retrouverait face à Sherlock. Il savait qu'il aurait une nouvelle fois envie de hurler, qu'il se sentirait une nouvelle fois trahi. Mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait certainement pas Sherlock qui ferait le premier pas dans sa direction. Il s'était excusé à Baskerville parce qu'il avait bien senti qu'il s'était ouvertement montré blessant. Mais la veille, il ne devait pas avoir compris pourquoi John s'était tant senti vexé.

Handicapé des relations humaines, c'était le cas de le dire.

Soupirant, John se résolut à pousser le battant de la porte. Il hésita un instant à s'attarder chez madame Hudson, puis prit la direction des dix-sept marches. Il devait avoir l'air d'un condamné à mort.

La porte qui menait à son ancien appartement était entrouverte, et il n'eut qu'à la pousser du pied pour qu'elle s'ouvre largement, dévoilant la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit pas Sherlock, et espéra un instant que son ex-colocataire était de sorti. Puis il aperçut ses pieds, qui dépassaient de derrière le canapé.

John s'avança, hésitant, dans la pièce. Sherlock, qui jusque là s'était tenu allongé sur le dos à même le sol, face à son canapé sur lequel il avait laissé retomber ses jambes, observant avec attention une feuille de papier entre ses mains, se dévissa le cou pour voir qui était rentré, bien que John était persuadé qu'il l'avait déjà reconnu à son pas.

\- Tiens, John. Je réfléchissais.

Le médecin lança un regard circulaire au salon. Des feuilles volantes avaient été collées à différents murs, d'autres recouvraient le sol. Certaines étaient couvertes de notes rédigées d'une écriture brouillonne, d'autres avaient été directement imprimées d'internet. Et au milieu de tout ce désordre, il y avait Sherlock, qui entreprenait de se remettre sur ses pieds. Le détective semblait s'être remis de ses émotions de la veille.

\- Je vois ça, répondit le blond.

Sherlock évitait son regard, puis, brusquement, il dit :

\- Concernant hier, John, il faut que tu saches que…

\- Je suis désolé, le coupa son ami.

\- … Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, acheva le cadet Holmes, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

Il hésita.

\- Tu es désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

John inspira profondément.

\- D'avoir tenter de te forcer à me fournir des explications, sans tenir compte des souvenirs que cela te provoquaient. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ton état du moment, je suis désolé. Mais je veux tout de même savoir. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Sherlock s'était renfrogné, au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche de l'ancien soldat. Il avait chéri l'espoir que John le laisserait s'en tirer sans qu'il ne doive s'expliquer. Il eut une nouvelle fois envie de l'envoyer paître, mais son regard d'orage croisa les yeux bleus sombres du médecin. Il y lut la détermination, et sut que John ne reculerait pas, cette fois.

Il grogna :

\- Soit, j'imagine qu'il est normal de vouloir connaître l'histoire avant de s'embarquer dedans.

John soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Sherlock ne semblait pas plus disposé que lui à entamer une nouvelle dispute. Le détective rejoignit en trois pas son fauteuil, et se laissa tomber dedans. Le blond regagna sa place attitrée, et attendit la suite.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il remettait ses souvenirs en ordre, choisissant soigneusement les mots qu'il allait employer. Pour parler de son passé, sujet tellement tabou dans la famille Holmes, pour s'exposer, pour admettre, qu'au final, il était bassement humain. Qu'il avait été un enfant, un enfant avec ses rêves et ses espoirs, un enfant qui avait eu un cœur, mais qu'on avait un jour brisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce lentement dans le silence et le mépris qui était les siens désormais.

Alors que John commençait doucement à s'impatienter, le grand brun commença enfin.

\- Nous étions trois. Sherrinford, Mycroft, et moi. Sherrin avait dix ans en plus que moi, et c'était le grand frère parfait, un vrai modèle, tellement différent de ce qu'étais Mycroft. Je ne sais pas, aujourd'hui, comment expliquer ce que j'éprouvais pour lui.

John haussa les épaules, fataliste.

\- C'était ton frère, j'imagine que tu devais l'aimer.

Sherlock renifla, agacé.

\- Il y avait de ça, sans doute. Mais je l'admirais, aussi, une admiration sans borne, aveugle, comme seul les enfants peuvent en éprouver.

La voix du détective était amère. Et John pressentit la chute de l'histoire avant que celle-ci ne soit prononcée.

\- Il paraît que sept ans est l'âge de raison. C'est ridicule de penser à ça, pourtant, j'avais sept ans quand j'ai commencé à remarquer ce qui n'allait pas chez mon aîné. J'avais sept ans, adulais Sherrinford pour la liberté qu'il me faisait voir, et méprisais Mycroft, parce que lui, c'était l'ordre, les règles.

John songea avec amusement que Mycroft Holmes n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça.

\- J'ai fini par comprendre que Sherrinford n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. J'imagine qu'apprendre que son grand frère est un junkie violent est un coup dur pour n'importe quel enfant, il en a été de même pour moi. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Sherrinford ne supportait pas la défaite – il ne doit d'ailleurs toujours pas supporter de se faire battre. Il n'a donc pas admis que je m'éloigne de lui.

Sherlock avait toujours les yeux fermés, ses mains s'étaient jointes sous son menton, en son habituel simulacre de prière. John se prit à essayer de l'imaginer, à sept ans, tremblant de peur devant ce modèle perdu qu'avait dû être Sherrinford.

\- Il y a eu cette histoire, un problème que Sherrinford a eu avec un dealer, je n'ai jamais cherché à bien comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Mais alors que j'étais avec lui, dans la rue, ce dealer et ses hommes nous ont abordés. Ils ont menacé mon frère, m'ont envoyé voler contre un mur. Il y a eu une bagarre, et puis…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et son auditeur s'efforça de ne pas le brusquer.

\- Il avait ce couteau, John, la réplique exacte de celui qui a tué Jabez Wilson. Il avait ce couteau, et s'en est servi pour tuer le dealer. Devant moi.

John écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il s'imaginait le Sherlock de sept ans, assistant à un meurtre commis par son grand frère.

\- La police est arrivée, Mycroft est arrivé. Sherrinford a été arrêté. Et j'ai espéré que tout cela soit fini. Mais j'avais oublié que Sherrinford Holmes ne se laissait jamais battre. Il s'est enfui de la prison, dès la nuit suivante. Et il a disparu, pour trente ans.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, et laissa son regard errer sur les feuilles éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- Et il est revenu, me tendant cette affaire de Rouquins, me narguant avec ce couteau, comme s'il savait à quel point cela a encore le pouvoir de me perturber.

Le détective esquissa un sourire sans joie, tordu, douloureux. Il avait l'impression que le mot faible était écrit en lettres brûlantes sur son front, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre être lui, si le simple retour de son frère le mettait dans des états pareils ? Si la vue d'un simple couteau lui rappelait tellement l'horreur ?

Parce que Sherlock Holmes avait été un enfant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on croie. Un enfant capable d'aimer, mais qui avait été brisé.

John vit tout cela, il comprit, enfin, pourquoi Sherlock aurait préféré garder cette histoire pour lui. Pour ne pas se montrer sous ce jour si vulnérable, pour ne pas paraître faible, parce qu'il aurait préféré que son enfance soit enterré à jamais.

John comprit, et il se sentit presque honteux d'avoir pousser son ami à lui dévoiler ce qu'il aurait aimé garder pour lui. Honteux, mais soulagé. Soulagé que Sherlock ait accepté de lui en parler.

\- Merci, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

Sherlock eut un bref hochement de tête, montrant qu'il comprenait la fin implicite de la phrase. Un silence suivi, un silence qui aurait pu être gênant, mais qui ne l'était pas, étrangement.

John finit par se racler la gorge.

\- Et alors, cette affaire ? De nouvelles pistes ?

Le regard du détective s'éclaira. La chasse, l'enquête, il n'y avait que ça qui parvenait à le faire changer d'humeur aussi rapidement.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, se promena entre les feuilles, sans en écraser aucune. Il en ramassa une, la jeta à nouveau.

\- J'ai une théorie qui pourrait s'avérer… intéressante.

John se redressa à son tour. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, les enquêtes le passionnaient sans doute autant que son ami.

\- Laquelle ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se pencha sur un nouveau feuillet, d'une bonne dizaine de pages, le feuilleta, puis s'en débarrassa d'un geste négligent.

\- J'aurai besoin de me rendre à la banque où travaillait Jabez Wilson, avant de se laisser si idiotement embobiné par cette affaire de Ligue des Rouquins.

John siffla entre ses dents :

\- Un peu de respect, Sherlock, il est mort !

Le détective eut un geste de la main désintéressé. Une fois mort, les gens n'avaient plus de sentiment. Non pas qu'il prenait en considération ceux des vivants, aussi.

\- Paix à son âme, dans ce cas.

Le médecin eut une grimace affligée par le ton moqueur. Sherlock saisit son manteau, jusque là roulé en boule sur le canapé, et entreprit de le défroisser méticuleusement.

Il l'enfila d'un mouvement, puis, un discret sourire au coin des lèvres, il demanda :

\- M'accompagneras-tu, John Watson ?

L'interpellé se leva en soupirant. Avait-il le choix ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

Sherlock lui adressa un regard amusé. Et John songea que décidément, il n'y avait que lui pour oublier si facilement les mots qui venaient d'être dit. Lui, il était encore chamboulé par ce qu'il avait appris.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais à quel point je suis perdu sans mon bloggeur.

Le dit-bloggeur ne protesta pas plus, et emboîta le pas à son ami dans les escaliers.

Une fois dans la rue, il demanda à nouveau, espérant recevoir cette fois-ci une réponse.

\- Alors, cette théorie, tu vas daigner m'en parler ?

Sherlock eut un demi-sourire énigmatique.

\- Allons, John, tu me connais si mal que ça ? Jamais de théorie, seulement des conclusions.

Sur ces mots, il arrêta un taxi d'un geste du bras. John le suivit, en se demandant, cette fois, comment il aurait fait si sa route n'avait jamais croisé celle de cet imbécile de Holmes.

* * *

Sherrinford, attablé négligemment à une table extérieur du Speedy's, sans se soucier du froid, observa les deux hommes qui venaient de sortir du 221B en souriant. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir John Watson d'aussi près.

Il était un peu déçu. Il aurait pensé que son petit frère choisirait quelqu'un de moins ordinaire pour le suivre dans ses enquêtes.

Les deux hommes disparurent à l'intérieur d'un taxi, empêchant Sherrinford de s'approfondir dans ses pensées.

Il touilla rêveusement dans son café.

Sherlock approchait de la conclusion de l'affaire, enfin, si affaire il n'y avait jamais eu, il le sentait. Une douce excitation commençait à lentement s'emparer de lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le compte à rebours qu'il avait lui même fixé se rapprocher inexorablement de son terme.

Il se demanda comment Sherlock réagirait, une fois bien en face de lui. Allait-il s'effondrer ? Allait-il tenter de le tuer ? Allait-il le surprendre ?

Il esquissa un sourire désabusé. Il était persuadé que Sherlock n'avait pas changé, depuis ses sept ans. Il était impossible qu'il le surprenne.

Sherrinford observa pensivement le café noir qu'il avait commandé, sans avoir l'intention d'y toucher.

Bientôt, bientôt le jeu se terminerait. Et il aurait face à lui Sherlock, et Mycroft, parce que quand il y avait Sherlock, il y avait toujours Mycroft.

Qui savait ce qui se passerait ensuite ?

Sherrinford, lui, avait une certitude. Il gagnerait enfin. Parce qu'il gagnait toujours.

Il prit la tasse entre deux doigts et la porta à ses lèvres. Il tenta de camoufler sa grimace de dégoût. Le café anglais était infect, il avait failli l'oublier.

Il se leva, jeta quelques pièces de pourboire à la serveuse venue le débarrasser, qu'il gratifia d'un joli sourire, la faisant rougir. La fille ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, et cela n'amusa le roux que plus. Personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Il quitta Bakerstreet, indifférent au vent froid qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son corps, avec cette certitude.

Personne ne lui résistait, pas même Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 **Alooooooors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que vous ayez aimé ou non, que vous ayez envie de m'insulter pour une raison ou pour une autre, ou envie de me faire un calîn pour une raison obscure ( quoi ? j'ai le droit d'espérer non mais oh! XD) la case review est faite pour ça. Et accessoirement, tant que vous y êtes, vous pouvez me laisser votre avis sur l'histoire ^^.**

 **A dimanche!**

 **Kisss, mes lecteurs adorés!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Commentaire : Coucou les gens! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je n'ai pas très envie de faire un commentaire tout joyeux aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas trop le moral (mon animal vient de mourir, il y a quelques heures, donc voilà, je suis triste.) Donc je vous remercie juste encore une fois pour me lire et pour vos reviews, vraiment, je vous adore pour ça. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

 **RAR : Thyncth : De rien pour la réponse, c'est normal après tout ^^ Merci beaucoup à toi pour le commentaire, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise autant. Je continuerai cette fic jusqu'à la fin, pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce coté là. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! **

**Disclamer : Gatiss, Moffat, Conan Doyle et les autres.**

* * *

Mycroft toisa l'homme qui lui faisait face d'un œil dédaigneux. Le temps d'un battement de cils, il savait déjà à qui il avait à faire. Deux clignements lui suffirent pour comprendre la raison de sa venue.

Il se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil, et tenta de dissimuler son impatience par un sourire mielleux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, sergent ?

Le militaire eut l'air un bref instant surpris. Il ne s'était pas encore présenté. Mais il se rappela bien vite à qui il avait à faire, et se contenta d'effectuer un discret salut.

\- C'est au sujet de ce dont vous avez parler la dernière fois avec…

Mycroft, jouant jusqu'alors distraitement avec un stylo entre ses doigts, s'interrompit et siffla entre ses dents :

\- Cette identité n'a pas besoin d'être déclinée, sergent. Pas ici, en tout cas.

L'homme grimaça, pris en faute. Son supérieur lui fit signe de poursuivre d'un geste agacé de la main.

\- Nous avons retrouvé votre homme.

Mycroft se tendit, brusquement intéressé. Il avança une main et le militaire y déposa le précieux dossier en carton qu'il avait amené avec lui.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile. Cet homme semblait ne véritablement pas vouloir être retrouvé, et les pistes avaient été sérieusement brouillées par le temps.

Mycroft eut un léger mouvement d'acquiescement, il avait déjà ouvert avidement le dossier. Il savait, bien évidemment, qu'il n'avait pas été facile à retrouver. Sinon, il s'en serait chargé lui-même. Il avait toujours eu horreur de devoir se servir d'intermédiaire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

Il leva les yeux pour les fixer sur son interlocuteur :

\- C'est l'unique copie ? dit-il en désignant le dossier qu'il tenait toujours en main.

Le sergent approuva.

\- Affirmatif, tout a été fait comme vous l'avez demandé.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, peu sûr de la réaction qu'allait susciter ses propos.

\- Mon employeur espère avoir accéder à votre requête.

Mycroft feuilleta le document, ignorant superbement la gêne que semblait éprouver l'homme en face de lui.

\- Oui, tout semble être là.

Le sergent prit une profonde inspiration, rassuré.

\- Mon employeur espère aussi que vous tiendrez votre propre parole.

L'homme de glace laissa ses lèvres s'étirer d'un sourire amusé, et leva à demi le regard, son menton reposant toujours sur son poing fermé, son coude étant appuyé contre son bureau.

\- Bien entendu. Vous pouvez rassurer votre… employeur. Je suis un homme de parole.

En disant cela, il avança distraitement un autre dossier sur le devant de son bureau. Le sergent s'en saisit comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser, et recula de quelques pas. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Mycroft, et quitta les lieux sur ces mots :

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Holmes.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur le dossier qu'il venait de lui remettre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Il finit par repousser les documents en soupirant. Ce qu'il avait appris ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Son regard s'échappa par une des larges fenêtres de son bureau, qui donnait sur la Tamise.

Sur la table face à lui, le dossier encore ouvert laissait apparaître l'image d'un homme roux, marchant à vive allure dans les rues de Budapest.

Et là, dehors, Sherlock courait sur les traces de ce même homme.

Mycroft avait su dès le début que cette enquête dans laquelle s'était lancé son jeune frère ne lui plaisait pas. Mais après avoir lu ces documents, ce dossier qui retraçait le parcours de son ainé depuis qu'il avait disparu, ce soir là, trente ans plus tôt, il en était encore plus sûr.

Sherlock, cette fois-ci, faisait peut-être face à quelque chose dont il ne pourrait pas le protéger.

* * *

John coula un énième regard en biais à Sherlock. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans ce taxi, le détective n'avait plus dit un mot, ce qui commençait à agacer son meilleur ami.

Il poussa soupir las. Sherlock grogna, sans même le regarder.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit, j'essaie de réfléchir.

John s'agaça :

\- Tu réfléchis à quoi, je peux savoir ?

Le cadet Holmes lui lança un regard ennuyé.

\- La, tout de suite, je réfléchis à comment te faire taire.

Le médecin le fusilla du regard.

\- Mais enfin, Sherlock, comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Tu te rends compte que tu es de nouveau pris dans le jeu délirant d'un psychopathe ? Et que ce psychopathe est ton frère, de surcroît ?

Sherlock détourna les yeux pour fixer la circulation, sans un mot.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire si tu penses que c'est lui qui a aussi diffusé cette vidéo.

Le détective grimaça et se retourna vers son ancien colocataire.

\- Pourquoi attaches-tu autant d'importance à cette vidéo ?

John haussa les épaules d'un geste faussement désinvolte. Il répondit, sarcastique.

\- Oh, seulement pour savoir si nous avons un ou deux psychopathes sur les bras.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté pour détailler son ami attentivement. John le laissa faire, de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le regard perçant de son sociopathe d'ami ne le quittait pas.

\- Tu essaies de voir quoi ? s'énerva t'il enfin.

Le détective ignora sa question, et plissa ses paupières.

\- Selon toi, tu penses que c'est Sherrinford qui a diffusé cette vidéo ?

L'ancien soldat fixa son regard dans celui de son ami, vérifiant que ce dernier attendait bien une réponse de sa part. Il finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui, je le pense. Après tout, cette vidéo et cette histoire de Ligue des Rouquins avait le même but, au final : attirer ton attention.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

\- Si on part sur cette idée, il faut aussi se dire que le but de la diffusion de cette vidéo peut tout aussi bien être d'empêcher mon départ.

John haussa les épaules, et tourna le visage vers l'avant du taxi, pour bien vérifier que le chauffeur ne les écoutait pas.

\- Dans ce cas là, il aurait fait cela pour éviter que son plan tombe à l'eau.

\- Quel plan, John ? interrogea le cadet Holmes, du tac au tac.

Le médecin lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

\- Tu sais bien, t'attirer vers lui.

Sherlock se redressa, intéressé.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que mon frère serait sorti d'outre-tombe dans le seul but de me revoir ?

John secoua la tête vivement.

\- Non, je pense qu'il veut… asseoir une sorte de supériorité sur toi. C'est ce que ce jeu qu'il te fait jouer donne comme impression. Il t'entraîne sur une affaire, la résous pour toi. Il laisse ce couteau bien en évidence, parce qu'il sait quel effet cela te fera. Il veut juste que tu perdes tes moyens. Pour mieux… t'écraser, je crois.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. John attendit un instant que son ami démonte sa théorie, comme il le faisait toujours. Qu'il lui oppose des arguments en béton, comme il le faisait toujours. Qu'il conclue sa tirade par un sourire supérieur, comme il le faisait toujours.

Mais Sherlock ne fit rien, ne dit rien, et John commença à penser qu'il avait peut-être, pour une fois, vu juste.

Mais alors, pourquoi Sherlock s'obstinait-il à jouer le jeu de ce frère si longtemps oublié, si il savait à quoi cela allait le mener ?

John aurait bien répondu pour le plaisir de jouer. Mais il savait que Sherlock ne jouait plus, plus de la sorte, plus depuis Moriarty.

Il aurait bien répondu pour le défi. Mais quel défi il y avait-il à simplement suivre la piste d'indice qu'un autre laissait pour lui ?

Alors John se demanda si, au fond, Sherlock ne faisait-il pas tout cela pour se mesurer à lui-même, et se prouver que Sherrinford n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça. Qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'importance.

Et il se dit que cette histoire ne pouvait que mal tourner. Parce que Sherrinford Holmes avait eu de l'importance, c'était évident, et que son cadet ferait mieux de ne pas le nier.

John n'eut pas le temps, pas le cran non plus, de formuler ses paroles à haute voix.

Leur taxi venait de s'arrêter à Fleet Street, devant la banque où Jabez Wilson avait travaillé la plus grande partie de sa vie, et Sherlock avait déjà claqué la portière.

* * *

\- Vous voulez bien me redire qui vous êtes ?

L'homme fixait Sherlock et John – particulièrement Sherlock, il fallait l'admettre- d'un œil suspicieux. Le médecin pouvait comprendre, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock s'était poliment présenté, et avait poliment demandé de pouvoir accéder à la salle des coffres.

Non, le détective-consultant avait jugé bien plus intelligent d'entrer en trombe dans la banque, de demander à voir le chef de la sécurité au comptoir, avant de sauter derrière le dit comptoir face au refus qu'on lui présentait, tandis que John se précipitait sur lui pour tenter de convaincre la caissière que non, ils ne venaient pas pour les braquer mais bien pour enquêter.

Parfois – très souvent- John avait envie de faire avaler à son soi-disant meilleur ami chacune de ses boucles noires, particulièrement lorsqu'il se retrouvait encadré par deux gardes de sécurité qui le dépassaient de deux bonnes têtes. Ce qui, en plus de le faire se sentir criminel, était particulièrement humiliant.

Sherlock toisa l'homme, qui n'était autre que le chef de la sécurité qu'il avait demandé un peu plus tôt, de manière critique. John pouvait voir son regard passer en revue les moindre grain de poussière qui se trouvait sur le veston soigneusement repassé de l'homme blond qui leur faisait face.

Grand, bien bâti, une coupe au carré et un tique agitant le coin de ses lèvres, l'ancien soldat le jugea impressionnant. Enfin, il devait l'être lorsque l'on ne côtoyait pas quotidiennement des criminels en tout genre.

Un discret sourire narquois étira le coin de la lèvre de Sherlock, et John eut envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains, par anticipation de ce qui allait suivre.

Il l'aurait sans doute fait, si il n'avait pas l'impression que le moindre de ses gestes pouvaient être interprété comme une menace.

Les gardes qui l'entouraient étaient-ils armés ? Il faisait bien de se poser la question, on ne savait jamais ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du cadet Holmes et dans quelle situation cela risquait encore de l'entrainer.

Le sourire de Sherlock était d'ailleurs en train de s'étirer plus largement, lui donnant un air presque carnassier.

\- Je suis Sherlock Holmes, et voici mon ami, John Watson, se présenta t'il alors, railleur.

La main de l'homme, qui était jusque là entrain de jouer avec le cadran de la montre de luxe qu'il portait au poignet, se figea. Son tic s'accentua légèrement.

\- Vous pensez que je vais vous croire, peut-être ? Vous êtes un marrant, vous. Mettez-les dehors.

L'homme tourna les talons, ses subalternes saisirent un bras de John, et Sherlock se libéra vivement de l'emprise de celui qui tentait de le mettre à la rue. La voix grave et ennuyée du détective s'éleva alors, tandis qu'il prenait le temps de lisser son costume quelque peu froissé par la rudesse du gardien :

\- Pourquoi les personnes dans votre genre quémande t'elle toujours des preuves ?

Le grand brun esquiva un autre gardien pour se placer sur le chemin du blond.

\- Monsieur Wilkes, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaise base, vous et moi. Je suis Sherlock Holmes, et j'enquête avec l'aide de mon associé sur le meurtre de monsieur Jabez Wilson.

Sherlock tendit la main devant lui, mais le dénommé Wilkes ne la saisit pas.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Le détective haussa les épaules, son plus beau sourire accroché à son visage.

\- Je me suis renseigné, avant de venir. Même si j'aurais pu deviner tout ce que je sais rien qu'en vous regardant. Justin Wilkes, quarante-trois ans, célibataire et sans enfants.

John ferma les paupières, priant intérieurement pour que Sherlock cesse immédiatement de tourner autour de Wilkes avec cet air de prédateur. Mais il savait que ses prières étaient veines : le remplaçant de Jabez Wilson avait demandé des preuves, le détective que Sherlock était ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de lui en fournir.

\- C'est intéressant, dit-il d'ailleurs, en saisissant le poignet du blond, je n'avais jamais vu ce type de tatouages. D'ou viennent-ils ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, grogna Wilkes.

\- Oh que si. Tout ce qui se passe dans cette banque est désormais mon affaire, sourit Sherlock en relâchant sa prise.

Wilkes se massa le poignet, comme si le cadet Holmes lui avait fait mal, alors qu'il n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Il sembla sur le point d'expulser une bonne fois pour toute les deux inopportuns, mais il se ravisa, pensant sans doute que le seul moyen de se débarrasser définitivement d'eux était de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Bien, soupira t'il, le tic du coin de sa bouche s'accélérant, que voulez-vous ?

Sherlock lui retourna un sourire éclatant.

\- Mon ami va vous poser certaines questions auxquels il vous faudra répondre honnêtement. Quant à moi, je me demandais où se trouvaient vos toilettes.

Wilkes haussa les sourcils, pensant à une blague, mais le sérieux qu'affichait le locataire du 221B Bakerstreet le retint de poser plus de questions.

\- En bas des escaliers, à droite, lâcha t'il sèchement.

Sherlock inclina la tête en signe de remerciement, et fit un signe à son ami, qui s'avança lentement, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.

\- Bien, John, pose les questions d'usages à cet homme, je reviens le plus vite possible.

Et il disparut dans les escaliers avant que John n'ait pu lui demander quelles étaient donc les « questions d'usages ».

Il maudit intérieurement son ami et se tourna vers Justin Wilkes, un sourire peu convaincu aux lèvres. Le regard glacial que l'homme lui renvoya ne l'aida pas à se concentrer.

\- Bien, quand exactement avez-vous pris la place de monsieur Wilson ? hasarda finalement le médecin, après quelques instants de silence.

\- Dès son départ, répliqua froidement son interlocuteur, les yeux rivés sur la cage d'escaliers dans laquelle avait disparu Sherlock.

John hocha la tête, cherchant une autre question à poser à cet homme qui lui semblait, somme toute, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honnête. Il le plaignait même un peu : s'il était à sa place, il n'aurait pas apprécié non plus de voir débarquer deux inconnus se prétendant enquêteur sur son lieu de travail.

\- Et vous travaillez ici depuis quand ?

\- Quelques mois.

L'ancien soldat insista :

\- Précisément ?

\- Quatre mois, lâcha Wilkes, toujours sans le regarder.

John haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Quatre mois, et vous avez déjà une telle promotion ? N'est ce pas un peu rapide ?

Wilkes eut un drôle de sourire.

\- Il faudrait demander à mes supérieurs, j'imagine.

John acquiesça, soudainement mal à l'aise. Wilkes tourna enfin les yeux vers lui, et le médecin ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous le regard polaire que l'homme fit peser sur lui.

\- Vous avez encore d'autres questions, docteur Watson ?

Il affichait un discret sourire, et John, s'il avait cédé à la fibre littéraire qui sommeillait en lui, se serait pris à le comparer à un renard, comme ceux qui envahissaient les contes pour enfant. Discret, mais rusé, et qui faisait toujours tout, absolument tout, pour parvenir à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Quitte à passer pour le méchant de l'histoire.

John papillonna des paupières, surpris par ses pensées. Justin Wilkes avait l'air, après tout, tout à fait respectable, et il ne voyait pas ce qui lui avait soudainement fait penser qu'il pouvait être malhonnête. Mis à part ce sourire tordu, peut-être.

Ce dernier s'effaça d'ailleurs rapidement, remplacé par une moue d'agacement, tandis que les yeux de Wilkes se détournaient pour regarder un point se situant dans le dos de l'ancien soldat. John se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sherlock remonter les escaliers.

Il sauta par dessus les dernières marches et se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien, monsieur Wilkes, je pense que nous en avons fini.

Leur interlocuteur fronça le nez, dédaigneux.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Sherlock fit mine de tourner les talons, puis fit brusquement volte face pour saisir la main de Wilkes.

\- Eh bien, au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Wilkes. Mais j'aimerai encore vous demander une certaine chose…

Wilkes tenta de dégager sa main mais Sherlock resserra sa prise, et sous les yeux interdits de John, il planta son regard bleu-gris dans celui de l'homme et demanda, si doucement qu'il aurait put s'agir d'un murmure, s'il n'avait pas été dans le même temps curieusement audible pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

\- Savez-vous quoi que ce soit à propos de la mort de monsieur Wilson ? Etes-vous responsable de quelque chose ?

Le tic de Wilkes se figea un instant, tandis que l'homme fusillait du regard les prunelles glacées du détective.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, siffla t'il, en tentant une nouvelle fois, sans succès, de dégager son poignet.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire, en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Ce n'est pas mon problème ». Le message était assez clair pour se passer de mot.

\- Non, évidemment, non, gronda Wilkes.

Le cadet Holmes relâcha lentement la main de son interlocuteur, qui s'empressa de se masser le poignet, dardant un regard furieux sur celui qu'il devait considérer, presque à juste titre, comme un intrus.

Sherlock n'attendit pas qu'on lui ordonne de partir pour se détourner et sortir à grand pas du bâtiment. John soupira et lui emboîta le pas, conscient des regards inamicaux qui le suivaient.

Une fois dans la rue, le détective ne le concerta pas et continua à marcher, après avoir soigneusement relevé le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid mordant de la saison.

John soupira une nouvelle fois et accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de son meilleur ami.

Il laissa le silence planer un court instant avant de demander enfin.

\- Alors ? Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de relevé légèrement le menton. John put alors voir le sourire satisfait qui lui avait jusque là échappé.

Son expérience lui avait appris que quand Sherlock Holmes avait cet air là, cela signifiait que les évènements n'allaient pas tarder à s'accélérer.

\- Sherlock ? interrogea t'il de nouveau.

Le sociopathe fit encore quelque pas dans un silence agaçant, avant de soudainement se figer, au coin d'une rue peu fréquentée.

\- Il a menti, sourit-il.

John se résolut à attendre le développement du brillant raisonnement que Sherlock avait dû monter suite à leur courte visite de la banque de Fleet Street.

\- Justin Wilkes, il a menti. Quand je lui ai posé mes questions, il a menti.

Le médecin s'intéressa :

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

Une image lui traversa l'esprit. Sherlock serrant fermement la main du grand homme blond. La main, ou plutôt le poignet, en fait.

\- Tu as pris son pouls ?

Sherlock acquiesça, souriant plus largement.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une preuve ? Tu n'es pas un polygraphe, à ce que je sache, et le fait que le pouls d'un homme se soit légèrement accéléré alors que tu l'interrogeais ne fait pas de lui un coupable, tu sais.

Le détective laissa échapper un soupir saccadé, levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour prendre à témoin ce Dieu auquel il ne croyait pourtant pas.

\- Evidemment que je le sais, ce qui fait de lui un coupable, c'est tout le reste.

John haussa les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre ce que le « tout le reste », désignait. Sherlock leva à nouveau les yeux, mais son exaspération feinte était démentie par le large sourire victorieux qui barrait ses traits.

\- La montre, John, tu as dû la remarquer. Une montre de marque, qui doit au minimum valoir un mois de son salaire. Il ne peut pas gagner assez pour se l'être acheté lui-même, ce ne peut pas non plus être un cadeau, il ne vient pas d'une famille aisée, je dirais même que ses origines se situent dans les bas-quartiers de la Hongrie.

John l'interrompit :

\- La Hongrie, vraiment ?

\- Les tatouages, John, ceux de son poignet, sont caractéristiques d'une région du sud de la Hongrie. J'ai réalisé une étude sur les différences entre les tatouages en fonction du pays où ils sont réalisés, et les couleurs qui ont été utilisé pour ceux de Wilkes sont assez reconnaissables. Les formes aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais lire cette étude, cela te cultiverait, pour une fois.

Le médecin lui lança un regard offusqué, et Sherlock grimaça en agitant la main comme pour effacer sa dernière phrase. John choisit de laisser couler, et de laisser son ami continuer.

\- Donc, le calcul est assez simple, montre de luxe, plus les implants que j'ai pu remarquer et qui déforme sa mâchoire, je pense d'ailleurs que le tic de sa paupière est une conséquence de l'opération, cela arrive assez fréquemment qu'un nerf soit touché dans ce type d'intervention esthétique, mais peu importe, si on rajoute à cela ses origine douteuse, on obtient une solution des plus évidentes.

Sherlock s'était soudainement remis à marcher, et John, qui l'avait suivi, lui jeta un regard qui signifiait que non, ce n'était pas si évident que ça.

Sherlock se stoppa pour lui expliquer :

\- Voyons, John, c'est évident, Justin Wilkes est…

John remarqua soudainement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu d'une route. Ce qui n'était guère prudent. Enfin, ce qui n'était vraiment pas prudent si on prenait en compte le camion lancé à pleine vitesse qui venait d'apparaître face à eux.

Et Sherlock n'avait rien remarqué, semblant croire que l'air horrifié de John était dû à sa révélation fracassante, que le médecin n'avait absolument pas entendu.

John jura intérieurement. Pria ce Dieu auquel il ne croyait qu'à Noel. Et se jeta sur son ami pour les pousser tous les deux hors de la trajectoire du poids-lourd, dont le conducteur essayait désespérément de freiner pour éviter de les renverser.

John, sonné, mis un moment à reprendre ses esprits. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il était en vie.

La seconde, c'était qu'il reposait sur quelque chose de mou.

La troisième, était que ce quelque chose était Sherlock.

Oh, bordel, songea t'il. Il venait de s'étaler sur Sherlock Holmes, en public. Si après ça, les gens ne jasaient pas...

Il tenta de se relever, échoua, retomba sur le torse de Sherlock qui émit un gémissement de douleur étouffé, grogna, roula sur le côté, haleta, se redressa et se massa la nuque en jurant.

Le conducteur du camion se précipita sur eux.

\- He, vous allez bien ?

John leva les yeux vers lui, sa tête lui tournant toujours un peu.

\- Oui, je crois.

L'homme arriva à leur hauteur, tandis que Sherlock se redressait légèrement, semblant encore plus sonné que son meilleur ami. Il fallait se souvenir que c'était lui qui avait servi d'amortisseur, tout de même.

John passa les trois-quarts d'heure suivants à régler les papiers d'assurance avec le conducteur qui avait failli les percuter, malgré le fait que le médecin ait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de faire remarquer l'inutilité de la chose, puisque personne n'avait été blessé et que le véhicule n'avait même pas été endommagé.

Mais rien n'y avait fait, le chauffeur s'était obstiné, et John s'était retrouvé à signer papier sur papier, appuyé sur le capot de la remorque, en priant pour que les quelques personnes, qui s'étaient arrêtées pour les observer, n'avaient pas reconnu son crétin d'ami.

Il était définitivement sur les nerfs, et n'avait absolument pas envie de devoir se débarrasser des fans du détective-consultant avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il tendit son stylo au conducteur dont il avait déjà occulté le nom, lui adressa un sourire et un au revoir poli, puis se retourna pour aller chercher Sherlock qui l'attendait… nul part.

Le détective devait être rentré au 221B, Bakerstreet, depuis longtemps déjà.

John laissa un juron lui échapper, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, se réconforta en se disant qu'au moins, il n'avait pas rater l'heure du diner qu'il avait prévu avec Mary pour le soir-même, et tourna les talons pour chercher un taxi qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Il ne pensait plus à la phrase inachevée de Sherlock, il ne pensait plus à Sherrinford Holmes, il ne pensait même plus à cette vidéo qui pourtant l'avait obsédé depuis sa diffusion.

Non, il n'y pensait plus, car John Watson était un homme, et qu'il était fatigué, avait faim et simplement envie de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son épouse.

Alors la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser, c'était au menu du restaurant indien dans lequel il avait prévu de se rendre.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il fait un peu avancer l'enquête ^^**. **Quel que soit votre avis, il m'intéresse, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review ^^**

 **A dimanche prochain!**

 **Kissssss mes lecteurs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Commentaire : Coucou les gens ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois? Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, le septième, soit l'avant-avant-avant-avant dernier, ce qui veut dire en claire qu'il ne reste plus que quatre chapitre. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens déjà triste, au juste? Bon, pour vous c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, hein, vous serez bientôt débarrasser de moi XD. ( mais non, je rigole, je sais que vous êtes gentil et que vous m'aimez, au fond de vous. C'est très profond, voilà tout...). Concernant le chapitre, et bien, il est long, et c'est pour une très bonne raison. Pour ceux qui ont lu les Trois Holmes, je pense que vous devez peut-être vous souvenir de James Malcom ( mais si, le gardien de cellule à cause de qui Sherrinford s'est échappé ! Non, vraiment pas? Tant pis...) Eh bien, bref, James Malcom était un OC qui ne servait presque à rien mais que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de créer parce que ça m'amusait. Et il se trouve que, j'ai comme qui dirait, récidiver. Vous aurez donc le plaisir ( si si si, je vous assure) de faire ici la connaissance de Jennifer Williamson.**

 **Sinon, accessoirement, on parle aussi de Sherlock, de John, de Mycroft et de Sherrinford dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, évidemment. Je crois que j'ai fait mention à une certaine enquête aussi, mais je ne vais pas trop vous embêter avec ça hein ^^**

 **Encore merci à vous tous qui venez lire et qui laissez des reviews, vous êtes géniaux! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne Lecture.**

 **PS : Elie Bluebell : Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé d'un chapitre où on voyait le microscope XD ? Voilà, c'est cadeau, j'espère que tu aimeras ;P. **

**Disclamer : Tout m'appartient, à moi et rien qu'à moi ! ( bah quoi, on a le droit de rêver non ? Et puis personne lit ces machins alors je dis ce que je veux, na!)**

* * *

Sherlock poussa la porte de son salon, et ôta gant et écharpe pour se laisser tomber avec un soupir dans le canapé. Il s'en voulait un peu – mais alors vraiment très peu- d'avoir abandonner John, mais il avait après tout mieux à faire.

Il se mordit la lèvre, incertain de l'attitude qu'il devait désormais adopter. John n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa phrase, et, étrangement, cela le soulageait. Parce qu'après réflexion, le détective n'était plus très sûr de vouloir entraîner son ami plus loin dans l'affaire qui les occupait.

C'était son affaire, cela avait toujours été la sienne. C'était personnel, c'était secret, c'était presque honteux.

C'était Sherrinford.

Cet après-midi, Sherlock avait compris une grande part de ce que son frère – c'était déstabilisant de l'appeler ainsi – comptait faire.

Il avait compris que le centre de toute cette affaire, c'était cette banque de Fleet Street.

Même si il n'avait pas encore très bien saisi pourquoi.

Il décida de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'un détail semblait lui échapper.

Sherlock ferma doucement les yeux, ses mains se joignant sous son menton. Il inspira profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à nager en apnée, et plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il se revit, à Fleet Street, descendre les escaliers. Tourner à gauche au lieu d'aller à droite.

Il marcha un instant, passa devant une porte entrebâillée sans s'arrêter, revint sur ses pas et sourit.

Il ressortit de la pièce, qui s'avérait être le vestiaire des employés, une casquette sur la tête et une chemise bleue trop grande pour lui, de celles que portaient les gardiens en guise d'uniforme, passée par dessus ses propres vêtements.

Il continua à avancer dans le couloir, rasant les murs furtivement, et s'arrêta devant ce qu'il était venu chercher : la salle des coffres.

Les portes étaient verrouillées, ce n'était guère étonnant. Il laissa sa paume courir sur le métal froid qui lui barrait l'entrée et poursuivit son chemin. Il ne dut faire que quelques pas avant de trouver une autre porte, plus petite.

Il abaissa la poignée, et le battant s'ouvrit, dévoilant à sa vue un cagibi sombre, seulement éclairé par la lueur de trois écrans de surveillance. Devant ces écrans, un homme était assis, dos à lui.

Sherlock se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, laissant son visage prendre une moue ennuyée. L'homme se retourna vers lui, et son air méfiant s'effaça lorsqu'il reconnut l'accoutrement dont il était lui-même affublé. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'homme qui le portait, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas se vanter de connaître tous ses collègues.

\- Que se passe t'il ? interrogea le gardien – le vrai.

Sherlock répondit d'une voix traînante, lassée.

\- Wilkes veut que tu montes pour te poster à l'entrée. Il y a un gars qui est arrivé pour lui poser des questions sur la mort de Wilson, alors il préfère avoir un maximum d'hommes là-haut, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

Il conclut en esquissant un sourire sarcastique :

\- Tu le connais, il est complétement parano.

Cette dernière affirmation suffit à faire taire toutes les protestations que son vis-à-vis aurait pu éventuellement émettre. Il laissa à la place échapper un léger rire moqueur, et sortit de la pièce. Il se retourna, pour faire face à celui qu'il pensait être son collègue.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Non, il veut que je surveille à ta place. Il dit qu'il a plus confiance en toi pour garder l'entrée.

La légère flatterie eut l'effet escompté et le gardien disparut.

Sherlock ôta sa casquette, et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes en soupirant. Trop facile, véritablement, trop facile.

Il se pencha sur la table de contrôle, dédaignant les écrans de surveillance. Il effleura certaines commandes du bout des doigts, sourit en trouvant là la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà.

Il enfonça la casquette sur ses boucles et sortit de la salle en veillant à refermer la porte derrière lui, histoire que personne ne soit surpris de la trouver vide, si par hasard quelqu'un venait à passer devant.

Il regagna les vestiaires, jeta sans ménagement la chemise et la casquette dans le casier où il les avait trouvées, et remonta les escaliers sans plus tarder.

Son petit entretien avec Justin Wilkes n'avait fait que le conforter dans ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

Justin Wilkes, chef de la sécurité à la suite de Jabez Wilson, était corrompu.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux. Wilkes était corrompu. C'était ce qu'il avait cherché à dire à John avant que ce camion n'arrive de nul part.

Les pièces du puzzle s'étaient lentement assemblées au cours de la journée.

La Ligue des Rouquins n'avait jamais existé, cela n'avait été qu'une arnaque afin que Jabez Wilson perde son poste. Justin Wilkes avait pu ainsi prendre sa place, se donnant par conséquent le pouvoir de désactiver le système de sécurité de la banque.

Parce que c'était ce que Sherlock avait pu comprendre, lors de son passage dans les sous sol de Fleet Street : il était extrêmement simple de débrancher les alarmes de la banque. Il suffisait de posséder les mots de passe et les accréditations nécessaires. Et, ô surprise, qui avait tout cela en sa possession ? Le chef de la sécurité.

Et alors, tout devenait tellement limpide, tellement évident.

Le but de toute cette histoire était tout simplement de braquer la banque.

Justin Wilkes était corrompu, on l'avait payé – ce qui expliquait la montre de luxe – pour qu'il aide au cambriolage de sa propre banque.

Justin Wilkes était corrompu, et il semblait que cela ait été par Sherrinford.

Justin Wilkes était corrompu, et cela semblait signifier que son frère était revenu en Angleterre pour cambrioler une banque.

Pourquoi l'aîné des Holmes ferait-il cela ? Peut-être pour entamer une carrière de criminel dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître, peut-être pour sortir de l'anonymat, peut-être tout simplement pour s'amuser.

C'était évident, c'était clair, c'était logique.

Mais ce n'était pas Sherrinford.

Sherlock se détestait de penser ainsi, il se haïssait d'accorder tellement d'importance à ce fait. Mais le problème était là, et il le savait. Il connaissait Sherrinford, il savait.

Il savait que son frère ne monterait jamais un plan pareil pour cambrioler une banque. Il savait que Sherrinford cherchait à faire autre chose. Il savait, parce que Sherrinford était son frère, son grand frère, et qu'ils se ressemblaient tellement.

Il savait que si son aîné avait voulu l'argent des coffres, qu'il n'en aurait jamais rien su. Il savait que, si cela avait été le cas, Sherrinford n'aurait jamais mis ce jeu de piste en place, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais provoqué de la sorte, et que surtout, il ne lui aurait jamais dévoilé sa venue. Il savait que son frère voulait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de prouver sa supériorité, quelque chose qui écrase ses deux cadets, quelque chose qui le ferait enfin dire qu'il avait gagné le jeu malsain qu'il s'était amusé à orchestrer pendant des années.

Des années, oui, et pas seulement quelques jours. Sherlock commençait doucement à s'en rendre compte.

Il avait naïvement cru que Sherrinford avait disparu pour toujours, l'année de ses sept ans, et il en avait été infiniment triste. Triste au point de vouloir oublier ce que ressentir voulait dire.

Mais la vérité était là, désormais. Cette histoire ne s'était jamais finie. Et Sherrinford en avait toujours été le maître. Son grand frère n'était jamais parti, ne les avait jamais laissé. Pas réellement.

Parce que même quand il le pensait disparu, Sherlock n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de redouter son retour.

Parce que Sherrinford avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre.

Parce que Sherlock avait grandi avec lui, vécu avec lui, cherché l'oubli de la drogue pour échapper à son fantôme.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, lui, son grand frère, son modèle.

Et il se haïssait, se haïssait tant pour cette faiblesse.

Mais c'était pour cela qu'il savait que Sherrinford cherchait autre chose. Parce qu'il le connaissait, même après tant d'année sans jamais le voir. Il connaissait son grand frère, et ça, ce cambriolage qu'il avait deviné, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Alors Sherlock réfléchit, chercha à comprendre.

Son regard fut brusquement attiré par une pochette en carton posée sur son bureau encombré. Un dossier cartonné qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il avait quitté les lieux, plus tôt dans la journée.

Il se leva pour aller le chercher. Aucune indication quant à son expéditeur n'était visible, du moins pour un œil moins exercé que le sien. Il suffit d'un regard au détective pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Il grogna, faillit laisser tomber le dossier, mais se ravisa, et l'ouvrit.

Son corps se raidit, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, et quand il repoussa les documents, il avait compris. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un doute insidieux s'était transformé en certitude.

Ce que Sherrinford Holmes voulait, c'était lui. Sherlock.

Lui, son petit frère qu'il avait laissé échappé à son emprise, trente ans plus tôt. Son petit frère qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, laissé gagner. Son petit frère qui avait grandi et qui avait osé prétendre l'oublier. Et Sherlock comprit que c'était là une des plus belles erreurs de sa vie. Il aurait dû savoir, lui plus que quiconque, que jamais, jamais, Sherrinford Holmes ne se laissait oublier. Parce qu'il était arrogant, intelligent, fou. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait tellement.

Le regard du détective se fit plus froid que jamais. Lentement, il se laissa glisser au sol. Ses mains se joignirent sous son menton et ses yeux fixèrent le vide.

Il réfléchit un moment, un long moment.

Finalement, il laissa ses mains retomber sur ses genoux et soupira. Il n'était parvenu qu'à une seule conclusion.

Cette histoire était la sienne, maintenant plus que jamais.

* * *

Sherrinford sourit en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Justin Wilkes, face à lui, dardait sur lui son regard glacial. Le roux sirota distraitement quelques gorgées de son verre qu'il avait commandé une fois installé à cette table de ce bar qu'il fréquentait assidument depuis son arrivée à Londres. Wilkes l'attendait, et cela signifiait que Sherlock était venu le voir.

Justin se pencha par dessus la table pour murmurer.

\- Il est venu, Sherlock Holmes. Vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir.

Sherrinford posa pensivement son verre et sourit, supérieur.

\- Je sais.

Wilkes fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous savez ?

\- Vous ne seriez pas ici, sinon.

Justin grinça des dents devant cette évidence et leva les yeux. C'était beaucoup moins impressionnant, tout d'un coup. Une poigne de fer lui saisit le poignet, et il baissa le regard, soudainement intimidé.

Sherrinford le dévisagea par dessus les verres teintés, une expression menaçante sur le visage.

\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

Justin déglutit, et hocha la tête, comprenant à demi mot qu'il parlait de son évident manque de respect.

\- Bien, approuva l'aîné des Holmes en hochant la tête. Maintenant, racontez-moi.

Wilkes s'exécuta précipitamment. Il raconta, et Sherrinford écouta, pensif. Cela ne prit guère longtemps, et lorsque la voix de Justin finit par mourir, le roux reprit son verre pour en boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Justin l'observa, guettant une réaction de cet homme, qu'avec le temps, il avait appris à craindre et respecter.

\- C'est bien, vous pouvez partir.

L'employé de la banque de Fleet Street se leva avec soulagement. Sherrinford lui saisit à nouveau le poignet pour le retenir. Sans le regarder, il souffla entre ses dents.

\- Ne felejtsük el, ahonnan származik, és amivel tartozol nekem. Soha, Edvard.

Justin Wilkes, anciennement Edvard Kovacs, déglutit et hocha précipitamment la tête. Jamais. Jamais il n'oublierait. Sherrinford relâcha sa prise et son interlocuteur disparut.

Il reprit son verre et sourit. Ainsi, son jeu était presque fini. Sherlock avait avancé vite. C'était bien, très bien. Le moment n'arriverait que plus rapidement.

Il était déjà impatient. Il voulait le voir, les revoir, lui et Mycroft, enfin. Pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait toujours été là, et que jamais, jamais, il ne les aurait laissés gagner.

Bientôt, bientôt, il pourrait planter ses yeux gris dans les yeux mitigés de son plus jeune frère.

Et les mots qu'il avait prononcés en hongrois pourraient à nouveau prendre sens.

« N'oublie pas d'où tu viens, et ce que tu me dois. »

Et Sherlock n'aurait jamais dû oublier. Aucun d'eux n'aurait dû oublier.

Sherrinford posa une dernière fois son verre, désormais vide, sur la table, et se leva. Il jeta un pourboire au serveur, passa la main dans ses cheveux roux et quitta le bar.

Le froid de janvier l'accueillit, et il grelotta légèrement. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et marcha un moment, sans but particulier.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à Bakerstreet sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse réellement. Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres encore illuminées du 221B.

Il se demanda un instant comment réagirait son cadet si, au lieu de suivre le schéma qu'il avait soigneusement préparé, il montait directement le voir.

Il songea un instant à le faire.

Il ne le fit pas.

A la place, un large sourire étira ses traits. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et en alluma une. Il resta là, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette, sans quitter les fenêtres de l'appartement de son cadet des yeux.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent, et quitta la rue en songeant que son cadet venait sans doute d'entamer ce qui serait sa dernière nuit de tranquillité avant longtemps.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Sherlock ne dormait pas. Il avait juste éteint les lumières pour éviter que madame Hudson ne monte vérifier ce qu'il faisait encore debout.

Cette nuit là, Sherrinford ne dormit pas, trop impatient.

Cette nuit là, Sherlock ne trouva pas non plus le sommeil, son esprit brillant tournant à vive allure

Et à quelques kilomètres de Bakerstreet où venait de se retrouver, sans qu'il ne le sache, ses deux frères, Mycroft Holmes ne ferma pas l'œil, les images du dossier qu'il avait envoyé à son cadet lui refusant ce répit.

* * *

John travaillait aujourd'hui. Il massa sa mâchoire, tentant de se réveiller. Il détestait les horaires de bureau, qui le forçait à se lever avec les poules, tout ça pour s'installer toute la journée sur un fauteuil inconfortable à voir passer des patients les plus inintéressants les uns que les autres.

C'était quand il avait ce genre de pensées qu'il se rendait compte de l'influence que Sherlock avait sur lui.

Le médecin cligna furieusement des paupières, mais rien ne parvenait à chasser la brume qui semblait l'entourer. Quand il poussa la porte de son cabinet, il comprit qu'une longue, très longue journée l'attendait. Devant ses yeux, sa salle d'attente avait déjà été envahie par ce qui lui semblait être la totalité des malades de Londres.

Il détestait vraiment l'hiver, parfois.

* * *

Jennifer Williamson, surnommée avec une étonnante originalité « Jenny » par ses amis, avait toujours été une rêveuse.

A sept ans, elle rêvait que son père, cet illustre inconnu, se présente enfin à elle avec une excuse admirable et émouvante pour son absence durant les premières années de sa vie.

A dix ans, elle rêvait en pensant au collège, ce lieu où elle pourrait enfin se sentir grande, comme les filles de la télévision qui semblaient tellement belles et matures.

A treize ans, elle avait maintes fois rêvé que son professeur de mathématique se fasse heurter par un camion. Ou par un bus. Ou même qu'il se fasse enlever par un ptérodactyle, du moment que cela annulait les contrôles, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

A seize ans, enfin, elle s'était rêvée actrice célèbre, arpentant les tapis rouges au bras de son grand amour de l'époque.

A dix neuf ans, elle rêvait de trouver le rôle de sa vie au cours d'un des castings qu'elle passait sans relâche, sans même avoir pris de cours pour savoir jouer un minimum correctement, parce qu'elle se rêvait talentueuse et que cela aurait dû suffire.

Et à vingt-deux ans, elle rêvait juste de n'avoir jamais autant rêvé, en débarrassant les tasses sales des clients qui ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention, dans ce café minable où elle avait par miracle dégoté un travail après trois ans de castings foireux, qui lui permettait tout juste de payer le loyer de l'appartement entièrement à sa charge depuis que son grand amour l'avait quitté.

Jenny soupira de dépit en jetant sans grande conviction une tasse dans l'évier de ce qui servait de cuisine au Speedy's. C'était le nom du café.

En plus de tout ça, _il_ n'était pas encore passé aujourd'hui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral. Son heure de passage habituelle était déjà passée depuis longtemps, et Jenny désespérait de voir apparaître celui dont elle avait fait l'éclaircissement de ses journées.

Celui qu'elle attendait chaque jour s'avérait être un client. Un homme, séduisant au possible malgré les années évidentes qu'il traînait derrière lui, et qui, depuis quelques temps, s'installait chaque jour à la terrasse pour boire un café. Jenny, en l'observant, s'était prise à rêver à nouveau. Rêver qu'il la remarque, rêver qu'il lui sourit, rêver, tout simplement. Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle aimait tant le voir, pour cette sensation chaude et agréable que ses espoirs lui laissaient.

Jenny était une rêveuse, et elle aimait rêver, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'un sourire réjoui étira ses lèvres lorsque l'homme passa la porte, en retard d'une demi-heure sur son horaire coutumier.

Il s'approcha du bar pour passer commande, et Jenny s'empressa de se présenter à lui.

\- Bonjour, lui sourit-elle.

L'homme répondit à son sourire, et elle enchaîna, mettant presque inconsciemment sa poitrine en avant :

\- Un café, comme d'habitude, j'imagine.

Il eut un autre sourire et Jenny se sentit fondre.

\- Oui, mais à emporter, s'il te plaît.

Jenny retint une grimace de déception et se consola en se disant qu'il venait de la tutoyer. Ordinairement, elle se sentait offusquée lorsqu'un client se permettait une telle familiarité, mais comme c'était lui, elle allait faire une exception.

Tout en préparant la commande, derrière son bar, elle commença à lui faire la conversation, tentant de paraître naturelle.

\- Et sinon, comment ça va ?

Elle tenta d'occulter le fait qu'une serveuse de café n'avait pas à s'occuper de la vie privée de ses clients.

L'homme se gratta la nuque, dans un geste incertain adorable, et grimaça :

\- Le boulot me prend tout mon temps, si tu savais, et je suis en retard. Mon patron va m'assassiner, se lamenta t'il tout en souriant. Et je dois encore poster ça.

Il agita un paquet, l'air penaud. Jenny se sentit fondre devant sa mine de chiot, et proposa, avec plus d'audace qu'elle ne se pensait posséder.

\- Si… Si vous voulez je peux le poster à votre place.

Elle se retourna, un gobelet de café à la main, juste à temps pour voir le regard de son client s'illuminer d'une surprise ravie.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr, je prends ma pose dans quelques minutes, laissez-le donc là.

L'homme lui sourit franchement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un roux vif.

\- Merci, merci vraiment. Peut-être que je pourrai t'inviter à boire un café pour te remercier convenablement ?

Jenny sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle se sentait monter sur un nuage.

Fébrilement, elle accepta.

\- Super, on se voit dans l'après-midi ? S'enthousiasma l'homme, alors qu'un énorme sourire dévorait le visage de la jeune serveuse.

Et un peu plus tard, quand elle saisit le paquet pour aller le poster, elle lut l'adresse, curieuse, et haussa un sourcil en la reconnaissant. Surprise, elle se dit que l'homme qui la faisait à nouveau rêver ne devait pas savoir dans quelle rue il se trouvait, sinon il se serait contenté d'aller déposer le paquet lui-même. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout.

Plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, Jenny empoigna le paquet, en faisant bien attention à ne pas l'abîmer, et alla tout simplement sonner à la maison d'à côté.

\- Bonjour madame, on m'a déposé un paquet pour monsieur Holmes, expliqua t'elle à la femme qui lui ouvrit.

Madame Hudson rendit son sourire à la jeune femme, et, la remerciant, ferma la porte. Jenny quitta le perron du 221B, Bakerstreet, en sautillant joyeusement, à nouveau petite fille, tandis que la logeuse du célèbre détective montait discrètement déposer son paquet à son irascible locataire, qui n'était pas descendu depuis la veille.

\- Sherlock ? appela t'elle doucement.

Une masse de cheveux bouclés émergea de la cuisine, vite suivie par le reste de la personne du détective. Sherlock, un chalumeau dans une main et des lunettes de protection sur le front, dévisagea sa logeuse un instant, avant de retourner dans la cuisine avec un :

\- Déposez-le sur la table.

Martha Hudson soupira et obéit, avant de quitter furtivement l'appartement.

Bien plus tard dans la journée, alors que Jenny se préparait impatiemment, et que madame Hudson était allé faire des courses, Sherlock s'intéressa à nouveau au paquet.

Il le soupesa, le renifla, fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus lorsqu'il eut dans les mains un pull bleu, boueux et déchiré. Il comprit immédiatement de qui le paquet devait provenir. Il saisit aussi qu'il devait s'agir d'un message, même si il en ignorait pour le moment le sens.

Il tendit le pull à bout de bras devant lui, et lentement, retourna s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, où trônait toujours fièrement son microscope. Tenant le pull d'une main, l'autre réglant machinalement l'appareil dont il connaissait chaque rouage depuis longtemps, il continua à observer le vêtement, s'attendant à déduire quelque chose, mais rien de lui vint, mis à part cette curieuse sensation qu'il aurait dû comprendre quelque chose.

Intrigué, il se reconcentra sur son précieux appareil.

Encore plus tard, alors que Jenny, les larmes aux yeux et un autre rêve brisé à son compteur, se précipitait pour rentrer chez elle, Sherlock, les yeux encore collés dans les oculaires, se figea. Il tourna la tête pour fixer le pull, sans vraiment y croire, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le vêtement semblait le narguer, et les doigts du détective se crispèrent sur son microscope.

Ce qu'il avait vu, lors de son analyse, c'était des poils de chien.

Et il s'était souvenu d'un jeune homme roux portant dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans un pull sale et boueux, un cocker, petit et tremblotant.

Les yeux de Sherlock glissèrent sur sa montre, même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y lire. La date du jour brillait, et il ricana. C'était tellement prévisible, tellement évident.

-tellement Sherrinford- qu'il se trouva idiot de ne pas y avoir songer plus tôt.

Distraitement, il se leva, saisissant dans sa poche son portable.

Il avait compris la veille que cette histoire, cette affaire, ne concernait que lui.

Il avait compris que John, que Mary, que tout le monde devait en être protégé. Il ne songea pas un instant que c'était peut-être déjà trop tard pour écarter le médecin.

Il ouvrit la porte du salon, tout en portant son portable à son oreille.

Il se retrouva alors face à la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à cet instant – enfin, il n'avait jamais envie de le voir, il fallait être honnête. Soupirant, et rangeant son portable, Sherlock leva les yeux sur Mycroft.

Lequel le fixait, une lueur réprobatrice, et presque furieuse dans les yeux.

\- Quelle précision, très cher frère, je m'apprêtais à sortir.

Il s'efforça de prendre un ton enjoué, pour tenter de masquer à son frère la fébrilité qui l'avait étreint dès le moment de sa découverte.

Mycroft fit un pas dans l'appartement, forçant son frère à reculer, ce qui ne parut pas lui plaire. Ce dernier point tira un sourire satisfait à l'homme du Gouvernement.

\- Je t'ai appelé. De nombreuses, nombreuses fois, informa t'il avec une nonchalance feinte. Pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, signe évident qu'il avait délibérément ignoré les appels.

\- Je dois encore donner une réponse à cette question ? Ta conversation m'ennuie, voilà tout.

Mycroft fit un autre pas en avant, se persuadant mentalement de garder son calme. _Ne pas tuer Sherlock, c'est ton frère, Ne pas tuer Sherlock, C'est ton frère, Ne pas tuer Sherlock, avec un peu de chance quelqu'un le fera avant toi et tu éviteras la prison._

Apaisé par ses pensées, l'homme-qui-était-le-Gouvernement-à-lui-seul, siffla mielleusement :

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre tes babillages enfantins, Sherlock. Non, je me demandais plutôt, si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu étais encore en vie.

Il y avait, dans l'ironie froide de Mycroft, quelque chose de presque angoissant. Parce que dans sa voix perçait toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu ressentir pour son petit frère. Et si Mycroft Holmes, l'homme de glace, celui qui tenait un pays au creux de sa main, s'inquiétait, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de véritablement menaçant dans toute cette histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je risque ma vie dans une affaire, Mycroft, soupira Sherlock, comme s'il avait entendu tout ce que son frère taisait.

Le ton de son aîné se fit soudainement las.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que tu l'affrontes, lui. Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois ?

Le visage de Sherlock se ferma.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda t'il, en laissant tomber sur le canapé l'écharpe qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler.

Mycroft le fixa.

\- Tu as reçu le dossier ? dit-il simplement.

Un acquiescement sec lui répondit.

\- Alors tu sais. Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu. Tu sais qu'il est dangereux. Tu sais que tu dois abandonner.

Un ricanement sardonique lui répondit. Dangereux. Comme si ce mot avait du sens pour le grand, l'inatteignable, Sherlock Holmes.

\- Il n'est pas l'homme le plus dangereux que j'ai eu à affronter.

Les jointures de Mycroft blanchirent lorsque les yeux de son cadet se plantèrent dans les siens. La lueur amusée, supérieur, inconsciente, qu'il y lut, lui rappela un autre regard, une autre personne, une autre époque. Et, brièvement, les prunelles hésitantes entre le bleu et le gris se métamorphosèrent pour laisser la place à deux orbes aciers. Pendant un court instant, Mycroft vit Sherrinford en face de lui.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il perçut ce que son cadet tenait à lui cacher. Et tout naturellement, son regard fut attiré par la table de la cuisine, où reposait toujours fièrement le pull bleu. Et il le reconnut.

Sans rien laisser paraître, il murmura simplement :

\- Si, Sherlock, il l'est. Il l'a toujours été.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement. Lorsque, à l'abri dans sa limousine, il remarqua les jointures blanchies de ses poings fermées, Mycroft laissa sa tête partirent en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose contre l'appuie tête du fauteuil. Il laissa échapper une respiration saccadée alors que, dans son esprit, le souvenir d'un jeune homme roux au sourire victorieux s'imposait.

Ce pull, qu'il avait vu sur la table, lui faisait se remémorer des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il savait aussi quel message il délivrait, il savait aussi que cela signifiait que Sherrinford, encore et toujours, menait la danse. C'était lui qui avait choisi de se montrer à eux, lui qui avait mis dans les mains de Sherlock les pièces nécessaires pour le retrouver, lui encore qui lui avait montrer comment les assembler.

Il avait tout prévu, du début, jusqu'à la fin. Sherrinford savait où tout cela allait les mener. Mais il était le seul. Il était temps que cela change.

Mycroft desserra les poings lentement, chassant l'image d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait plus le droit de se laisser paralyser par ses souvenirs, plus le droit de laisser son grand frère orchestrer le jeu. Il avait grandi, depuis cette époque où il n'était qu'un adolescent qui regardait, impuissant, son petit frère se faire détruire à petit feu. Il avait grandi, et plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un avoir le dessus sur lui de cette manière. Il avait grandi, il était le maître de son propre jeu, désormais.

L'homme du gouvernement reporta son regard sur les rues qui défilaient à la fenêtre.

Si il avait eu un miroir, ou s'il avait simplement prêté plus d'attention au maigre reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre, il aurait vu, au fond de ses yeux, ce qu'il craignait de voir dans ceux de son cadet. Il aurait vu Sherrinford, sa froideur et sa folie. Et peut-être qu'il aurait compris qu'il s'engageait à emprunter le même chemin que lui.

Mais Mycroft ne le vit pas, et personne ne fut là pour le remarquer à sa place.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaaa ! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Que ce soit le cas où non, sachez qu'il existe un outil magique qui permet de me transmettre votre avis en seulement quelques clics ^^ ça s'appelle "la review" et c'est vraiment très facile à utiliser, si si,** **vous allez voir, essayez! Vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que vous avez pensé de Jenny, et d'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser quelque chose : elle ne sert pas totalement à rien! Déjà, elle livre un paquet! Ouais, d'accord, enfin, elle m'a surtout permis de faire une parenthèse dans l'enquête et surtout, de vous montrez un point de vue extérieur sur Sherrinford. C'est vrai, lorsqu'on le voit à travers les yeux de ses frères, on comprend directement qu'il est complètement barge, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. Il peut être charmant, le petit ^^ . Voilà, maintenant que j'ai justifié l'intégration d'un OC qui n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, je vais vous laisser, mes petits lecteurs!**

 **Oh, j'oubliais, concernant la phrase en hongrois, elle vient d'internet, alors si quelqu'un parle hongrois, que cette personne sache que je suis profondément désolé d'avoir probablement massacré cette jolie langue! C'est pas ma faute, c'est celle des dictionnaire en ligne ! XD**

 **A dimanche!**

 **Kisssss les lecteurs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Commentaire : Bonjour les gens ! Voici donc le chapitre 8, soit l'avant-avant dernier, puisque, suite à un remaniement de dernière minute, cette fic ne comptera pas 11 mais 10 chapitres... On est donc encore plus près de la fin que ce que je pensais, bouhouhouhou :(. Bon, le coté positif, c'est que du coup, ce chapitre-ci et le** **suivant sont plus long que prévu, et comme, de base, ils étaient assez court, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça ^^**

 **Sinon, concernant le chapitre, eh bien, je vous demanderais juste de pas trop m'en vouloir pour la première partie ^^( mais noooon, il ne s'y passe rien de grave. Enfin, c'est selon les points de vue, hein. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Juste, me taper pas. Voilà. Bonne Journée.)**

 **Encore un immense merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire ( cette fic à désormais plus de 500 vue. Je. Suis. Trop. Contente. Merci. Beaucoup. Je. Vous. Aime. :D. ) et à tout ceux qui laisse une review, vraiment, je vous adore ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Disclamer : Je vais faire de la rébellion et ne rien dire du tout. Na. Voilà. ( et si vraiment vous avez besoin de savoir, allez voir les chapitres précédents, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi.) Nanméoh !**

* * *

John poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'il avait un jour partager avec Sherlock avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait enfin pu échapper à ses patients. Durant la journée, la brume de son esprit s'était levée, et son intérêt pour l'enquête que le détective menait avait été ravivé.

Il avait repensé à cette phrase laissée inachevée, que Sherlock avait commencée : « Justin Wilkes est… ».

John avait tenté de compléter la phrase avec les maigres informations qu'il possédait, mais c'était peine perdue.

Il avait donc passé la journée dans un état d'impatience grandissant, tandis que les aiguilles de son horloge semblaient le narguer à égrener les minutes avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Et enfin, l'heure de la délivrance avait sonné. Il avait ignoré son infirmière, celle qui remplaçait Mary durant ses congé de maternité, qui était arrivé vers lui, sourire suppliant aux lèvres, pour lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Il voulait bien être gentil, mais là, c'était exigé de lui plus qu'il ne pouvait donner.

Il avait appelé Mary, en sortant du cabinet, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et la prévenir qu'il allait passer chez Sherlock pour prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'enquête.

Il avait sauté dans un métro, affronter le froid encore plus vif qu'en début de journée et les rues sombres en l'absence de la lumière du soleil qui s'était couché un peu plus tôt, et il était, enfin, arrivé.

Il descendit légèrement la fermeture de son blouson, tenant toujours la porte d'une main, et laissa son regard courir dans l'appartement, à la recherche de la silhouette caractéristique de son meilleur ami. Ne la trouvant pas, il retint un nouveau soupir à l'idée qu'il devrait l'attendre pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Tiens, John, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

Le médecin sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour voir apparaître face à lui Sherlock, le nez et les joues rougis par le froid.

Le détective entra dans le salon, et, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en enlever quelques flocons éparses qui s'y étaient accrochés, demanda :

\- Tu ne travaillais pas, aujourd'hui ?

John, pas tout à fait remis de l'apparition subite et silencieuse de son ami, répondit d'une voix un peu hachée :

\- Il est plus de dix-neuf heures, j'ai fini depuis un moment.

\- J'aurais pensé que ton infirmière tenterait de te retenir plus longtemps, fit remarquer le cadet des Holmes en retirant son écharpe.

John opina de la tête.

\- Oui, elle a essayé. Il neige ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas immédiatement, disparaissant dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec un carton dans les bras. Il laissa tomber le paquet au sol.

\- Légèrement, je doute que cela ne tienne.

John acquiesça distraitement, se remémorant la raison de sa visite.

\- Sherlock, si je suis venu c'est pour te demander …

Le détective l'interrompit sans le regarder, occupé à fouiller dans les papiers que contenait la boite.

\- Si j'ai avancé dans l'enquête depuis hier. Tu veux sans doute que je te fasse un résumé de ce que j'ai compris jusqu'à présent.

John fronça les sourcils, quelque peu décontenancé par le ton d'indifférence froide que son ami avait employé. Sherlock se baissa pour ramasser son ordinateur portable qu'il avait déposé au sol, et poursuivit, en disparaissant à nouveau dans la cuisine.

\- Tu sais, John, je me suis fait la réflexion que je ne te voyais jamais aussi souvent que quand j'étais sur une enquête.

Peu sûr d'apprécier le sous-entendu acide de la phrase, John le suivit dans la cuisine. Sherlock s'était installé devant son ordinateur, et ne lui accordait toujours pas le moindre regard.

Le médecin se plaça de l'autre côté de la table, écartant un peu le microscope qui y avait éternellement sa place pour appuyer ses mains contre le bois.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Le détective-consultant tapota distraitement quelques touches de son clavier, avant de lui répondre, les yeux fixés sur son écran.

\- Si tu ne comprends pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'expliquer. Je dois déjà tout te faire comprendre, alors ne rajoute pas ça, s'il te plaît.

John ouvrit la bouche, piqué au vif, puis la referma en secouant la tête. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Pas encore une fois. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Sherlock se comportait ainsi, mais il y avait sans aucuns doute une raison. Il avait sans doute eu une journée difficile, l'enquête ne devait pas avancer assez vite à son goût, ou peut-être que l'idée de revoir son frère le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Oui, cela devait être quelque chose comme ça.

S'efforçant de conserver un ton calme, il demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qui te prends, encore ?

Sherlock leva ses yeux vers lui, une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre étant posée sur la souris de l'ordinateur, et grimaça un air incrédule.

\- Ce qu'il me prend, John ? J'en ai assez, c'est simple à comprendre, non ? Assez de te traîner dernière moi, assez de devoir t'expliquer la moindre de mes conclusions. Tu ne me sers à rien, John, tu m'ennuis. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à venir avec moi pour mes affaires. Tu as une famille, maintenant, n'as-tu pas d'autre hobby ?

Le ton du sociopathe était froid, claquant, mais ce qui heurta le plus John, ce qui lui fit perdre son sang froid, ce fut le dédain qu'il entendait. Ce fut la certitude que Sherlock, à ce moment là, ne l'avait pas en plus haute estime que ceux qu'il appelait les gens ordinaires. Avec le peu de calme qu'il lui restait, alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement, le médecin dit encore :

\- Je suis là parce que je suis ton ami, et que je veux t'aider.

Le cadet Holmes ricana, et dans ce rire John entendit tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour lui, pour ses mots.

Sherlock se pencha en avant, avec l'air du conspirateur, et murmura :

\- Mon ami ? Dis-moi, John, quel genre d'ami es-tu pour ne venir me voir seulement quand j'ai une affaire ? Avant Magnussen, je ne t'avais plus vue depuis trois semaines ! Trois semaines, où tu ne m'as même pas appelé pour savoir comment j'allais. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un ami ferait, John. Et tu sais, le pire est sans doute que je n'avais même pas envie que tu me fasses signe ou d'aller moi-même te voir. Alors je ne pense pas que nous soyons amis. Je ne suis que ta distraction. Comme tu es la mienne, après tout.

En entendant ses mots, en voyant l'indifférence avec laquelle Sherlock, son ami, les prononçait, John sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui. Cela lui coupa le souffle, brièvement, mais avec tant de force qu'il se raccrocha à la table comme à une bouée.

Ce dont il avait parlé avec Mary, quelques jours plus tôt, lui revint en pleine figure. Et il comprit, qu'au fond, tout cela, toute cette amitié, n'avait été construite que sur l'espoir que Sherlock n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être.

Mais il comprit, en voyant le détective si froid, si détaché, si glacial, qui ne le regardait même plus, qu'il s'était trompé.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? hoqueta t'il.

Sherlock ne répondit pas immédiatement, et cela ne brûla John qu'encore plus.

\- Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas entendre ta réponse.

Il tourna les talons, dévasté intérieurement, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il se sentait vide. Vide, parce qu'il savait désormais que les dernière années n'avaient été qu'un énorme mensonge.

\- John, le rappela Sherlock.

Le médecin se retourna légèrement, et planta son regard dans les yeux mitigés de celui qu'il pensait être son ami.

\- Puisque c'est sans doute la dernière fois que l'on se voit, je vais t'expliquer une dernière chose. Ce que j'ai dit, hier, c'était « Justin Wilkes est corrompu ».

John fixa le détective, interloqué. Il n'était même plus en colère. Il ne comprenait juste pas.

\- Quelle importance à présent ? souffla t'il avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Sherlock ferma les yeux et laissa son front tomber contre le bois de la table.

Ce qu'il avait fait était nécessaire. Il devait le protéger. Il aurait été injuste que John se retrouve embarqué dans cette histoire par sa faute. Qu'il risque de perdre tout ce qu'il avait par sa faute. Encore une fois.

Mais cela faisait curieusement mal.

Il se leva lentement, contourna la table et laissa sa main retomber distraitement sur son microscope, pour jouer avec les rouages, machinalement. Il observa, sans vraiment le voir, l'appareil blanc, son esprit étant occupé ailleurs.

Il secoua son poignet et lut l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, désormais. Il allait devoir faire face.

Il savait, bien sûr, que toute cette affaire avait été dirigé par Sherrinford. Il savait que chaque menu détail avait été planifié par lui. Il savait qu'il se précipitait droit dans un piège, droit vers lui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'éviter.

Ce paquet, qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, était en fait une invitation.

Et il comptait bien y répondre par l'affirmative. Mais ce choix ne devait impliquer que lui. Ni John, ni Mary, seulement lui.

Il sortit de son appartement, et descendit les escaliers. Une fois dans l'entrée, il jeta un regard à la casquette qui était toujours là, pendu au porte-manteau. Il eut la curieuse envie de l'enfiler. Il ne le fit pas.

Il sortit avec une unique certitude quant à ce qui l'attendait.

Ce soir là, il allait revoir son frère. Sans déguisement ou faux semblant. Juste eux.

Contre toute attente, cette pensée lui tira un sourire.

* * *

Sherrinford observa attentivement son reflet dans le miroir craquelé de la salle de bain. Il se fit à lui-même un sourire séducteur, qui le fit rire intérieurement. Il ne s'étonnait pas que cette jeune serveuse ait été si facile à manipuler. Il fallait dire qu'il avait toujours eu la nature de son côté.

Il se saisit d'un peigne et redonna forme à ses cheveux, ébouriffé par la vapeur du bain qu'il venait de prendre.

Satisfait du résultat, il reposa le peigne et se saisit d'un rasoir. Sur son lit, il avait soigneusement déposé un costume trois pièce du plus bel effet.

Il voulait être impeccable. Il était toujours impeccable pour ses rendez-vous importants.

Et ce soir, ce soir, il aurait enfin le rendez-vous qu'il attendait depuis plus de trente ans. Il espérait que Sherlock et Mycroft veilleraient à faire autant d'effort que lui.

Tout devait être parfait. Tout serait parfait.

Ce soir, il achèverait leur histoire, à tous les trois, et signerait son œuvre de son nom.

Ce soir, il pourrait enfin clore ce chapitre de sa vie et l'enfermer à triple tour dans un coin de son brillant esprit.

Ce soir, quand il se verrait à nouveau dans une glace, il se regarderait en sachant qu'enfin, il était celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Un gagnant, un être supérieur, un homme qui n'avait jamais perdu. Lui, tout simplement.

Sherrinford passa un linge humide sur son visage pour en enlever les dernières traces de mousse.

Ses pupilles dilatées étaient les témoins de son excitation. Si une autre personne avait été présente dans la pièce, elle se serait sans doute reculée, effrayée, car l'air qu'abordait l'aîné des Holmes à présent était celui d'un dément.

Ses yeux semblaient briller, et son sourire était semblable à celui d'un masque en plastique. Effrayant, figé, impatient.

Mais le pire était sans doute la lueur meurtrière que l'on pouvait déceler au fond de ses prunelles métalliques.

Sherrinford vivait dans l'excitation de la chasse depuis plusieurs jours, à présent.

Ce soir, alors qu'il se savait à deux doigts de saisir ses proies, il sentait tous ses poils se hérisser. Il se rappela de la sensation que lui procurait une dose d'héroïne, des années plus tôt, et put aisément faire la comparaison. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent était mille fois mieux.

Heureusement, personne n'était la pour entendre le rire bas, menaçant, qui secoua son corps.

Ce soir, tout serait parfait, comme cela aurait toujours dû l'être.

* * *

John arriva chez lui, l'esprit en vrac. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Sherlock, il n'arrivait plus à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Il pensa confusément que ce qu'il ressentait s'apparentait à la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait appris qui était réellement Mary.

Il se sentait trahi. Il se sentait méprisable. Il se sentait vide. Et il était en colère, tellement en colère.

Le mélange confus de ces sentiments lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir fou. Il appuya son front contre la porte, sans l'ouvrir, indifférent aux quelques flocons qui s'immisçaient entre sa peau et ses vêtements.

Il respira profondément. Il devait se calmer. Il devait remettre ses idées en places. Ne pas se laisser désarçonné.

Il ne pouvait pas réagir aussi abruptement. Pas en connaissant Sherlock comme il le connaissait. Il savait que derrière chaque acte de son ami, il y avait une raison. Il y avait toujours une raison.

Oui, mais était-il bien sûr de vraiment le connaître ? Tout aurait pu être un mensonge. Chacune de ses réactions qu'il avait appris à classifier, ne faisaient t'elles pas parties, après tout, que du masque que le détective s'était construit ?

Non, c'était impossible, personne ne pouvait effacer ainsi ce qu'il était de cette façon. Pas même Sherlock Holmes. L'homme qu'il avait côtoyé était vrai, celui qu'il avait appelé son ami existait.

Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi Sherlock lui avait-il parlé comme cela ?

Parce qu'il en avait assez, tout simplement. Il s'était lassé. John avait toujours craint, qu'un jour, cela arrive. Que le grand, l'inaccessible, l'insensible, Sherlock Holmes, ne voit plus en lui qu'un jouet usé dont il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Etait-ce réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Leur amitié n'avait-elle vraiment été qu'une illusion ? N'avait-elle vraiment jamais existé ?

John se refusait de croire cela. Sherlock devait avoir une raison pour avoir parler ainsi. Il avait toujours une raison, cela devait faire parti de son plan tordu pour attraper Sherrinford.

Mais même si cela était le cas, le résultat serait le même. Sherlock se serait encore une fois servi de lui comme d'un jouet dont il pouvait disposer comme bon lui semblait. Et cela ne serait que plus douloureux. Parce que cela signifierait qu'il pourrait continuer à espérer qu'un jour, Sherlock ne soit plus celui qu'il était.

\- John ? l'interpella une voix dans son dos.

Le médecin se retourna vivement. Il était toujours dehors, il était trempé et frigorifié. Mais voir Mary, debout dans l'allée devant lui, un bonnet de grosse laine sur les cheveux et une main posée sur son ventre proéminent le réchauffa instantanément.

Mary lut la confusion dans les yeux de son époux. Elle y vit les raisons, elle ne les comprit qu'à moitié. Mais elle sut immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme de sa vie et ouvrit la porte. Elle le poussa gentiment à l'intérieur et referma derrière eux.

Puis elle planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de John et exigea, d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la contestation :

\- Raconte-moi.

* * *

Mycroft fixait sans le voir le rapport qu'on lui avait apporté quelques heures plus tôt. Les mots qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux semblaient se mélanger, les lettres s'étiraient, se séparaient, jusqu'à former un ensemble incohérent et sans le moindre sens.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mycroft Holmes se trouvait incapable de travailler.

Il repoussa le dossier en soupirant, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Il s'interdit de regarder l'horloge une nouvelle fois. Il savait ce qu'il allait y lire, il savait ce qu'il aurait envie de faire. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se persuader qu'il avait tort, que ça n'était pas en train de se dérouler en ce moment même. Il n'avait pas toutes les pièces en mains, il ne pouvait pas savoir avec précision que c'était ce soir.

Enfin, c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader. En réalité, il savait parfaitement que ses deux frères seraient très bientôt réunis, dans les sous-sols de Fleet Street. Ou peut-être même y étaient-ils déjà ?

S'il ne faisait rien, c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il trouverait en arrivant là-bas, peur pour Sherlock mais aussi peur, encore, toujours après tant de temps, de son aîné. Peur de Sherrinford.

Mycroft ne se mentait jamais à lui-même. Il ne put donc pas se nier sa faiblesse.

Parce qu'il avait aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Quand il était adolescent, il n'avait pas pu arrêter Sherrinford à temps, il n'avait rien pu faire. Alors pourquoi cela aurait changé ?

Mycroft se frotta les yeux. Dans son esprit repassait soudainement tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la disparition de son grand frère.

Il se revit, à quatorze ans, jetant un regard glacial à Sherlock lorsque celui-ci était rentré, un soir, les lèvres en sang. Il avait pensé que la douleur le ferait s'endurcir, alors il l'avait privé de sa compassion.

Il se revit, à dix-neuf ans cette fois, partir pour l'université sans un regard en arrière pour son si petit, encore si fragile, petit frère.

Il se revit, quatre ans plus tard, revenir pour trouver un adolescent au visage crayeux et aux bras maigre, qui avait remplacé son petit frère.

Et il revit ce qui avait suivit. La peur de devoir affronter le fantôme de son aîné en s'approchant de Sherlock, qui lui ressemblait tellement, le courage qu'il avait trouvé, parce que c'était pour protéger son frère, la seule personne au monde qui prouvait que lui, Mycroft Holmes, avait un cœur. Et la victoire, en fin de compte. Sherlock qui reprend vie, Sherlock qui se trouve une passion, Sherlock qui écrase tout le monde de son génie, Sherlock, Sherlock, et encore Sherlock.

Son petit frère qu'il avait toujours protégé. Qu'il devrait toujours protéger.

Mycroft comprit alors que rien n'avait changé. Et que c'était pour cela qu'il devait y aller. Il se leva, et regarda enfin l'horloge, qui affichait vingt heure et des poussières.

Il était à nouveau déterminé à devenir le maître du jeu. Son moment de faiblesse, absurde et illogique, passé, l'homme de glace redevint lui-même. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, mit ce qu'il y avait pris dans sa poche, et sortit, en prenant soin de prendre son parapluie au passage.

Sherrinford voulait jouer, et bien, il allait jouer. Mais il était plus que temps de changer les règles du jeu.

* * *

Sherlock resta figé un instant sur le trottoir, devant la banque de Fleet Street qu'il avait visité un jour plus tôt.

Il respirait doucement, formant des nuages de vapeur à chacune de ses expirations. Cela lui semblait tellement ridicule d'être là, dans le froid, devant cette porte qu'il savait close. Ou peut-être est-ce que Sherrinford l'avait ouverte pour lui ?

Il savait que quand il franchirait le seuil, tout prendrait enfin fin. Cette enquête qui n'en était pas une et dans laquelle il avait été entraîné, volontairement, ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, derrière cette porte, il savait que cela lui permettrait de tirer un trait définitif sur ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à oublier sans jamais y arriver.

Il savait aussi que contrairement à son habitude, il devrait jouer carte sur table. Il ne pourrait rien cacher. C'était cela, le jeu que Sherrinford voulait l'amener à jouer.

Savoir lequel d'entre eux, une fois tout faux-semblant abattu, l'emporterait.

Il savait aussi que ses chances de gagner étaient minces, mais que si il n'entrait pas, jamais plus il ne pourrait avoir la chance d'oublier.

Sherlock savait, surtout, pourquoi il était là. Il aurait pu abandonner en cours de route, il aurait pu laisser tomber cette affaire, se concentrer sur autre chose, vivre en enfouissant les souvenirs comme il l'avait toujours fait. S'il était là, c'était parce qu'il était trop orgueilleux, trop sûr de lui, trop lui, pour ne pas mener une enquête à son terme. Sherrinford avait compté depuis le début sur cet aspect de sa personnalité, cet aspect qu'ils partageaient. Cet aspect qui les empêchait tous les deux de laisser quelque chose d'inachevé derrière eux.

Au fond, il avait toujours su qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Alors Sherlock inspira une dernière fois et s'approcha de la porte. Il songea au dernier instant que si cette porte était fermée à clef, alors, il partirait. Que si elle ne s'ouvrait pas, il abandonnerait et laisserait Sherrinford avec sa frustration de ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

Il saisit la poignée. Poussa. La porte résista.

Sherlock laissa retomber son bras, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Alors, c'était ainsi que cela devait finir ? Il amorça un demi-tour.

Il saisit à nouveau la poignée et tira.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le hall où il s'était déjà tenu, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Sherlock inspira profondément et entra furtivement. Comme il s'y attendait, aucune alarme ne se déclencha suite à son intrusion.

La porte se ferma sans un bruit derrière lui, et il resta immobile un instant, laissant ses yeux s'habituer au noir.

Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient vers l'étage inferieur.

Il faisait encore plus sombre, et Sherlock fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en sortir sa lampe-torche. Il l'actionna, plissant les paupières lorsque le rond de lumière jaillit pour éclairer le mur.

Il resta quelque seconde figé, au beau milieu du couloir. Il n'avait pas peur, n'était pas angoissé à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il avait choisi, et il respectait toujours ses choix. Et puis, à quoi cela aurait-il servi d'appréhender quelque chose qui allait de toute façon arriver ?

Mais Sherlock eut brusquement envie que John soit là, à ses côtés, pour avoir peur à sa place, pour lui dire de sortir de là, qu'ils étaient en train de commettre une infraction et que si son frère était bien là, ils n'avaient qu'à lui envoyer la police au lieu de s'escrimer à vouloir jouer les justiciers.

Sauf que John, ce soir, n'était pas là pour lui servir de conscience, parce qu'il l'avait volontairement écarté. C'était trop dangereux.

John aurait répondu à cela que sa sécurité à lui était tout aussi importante, et qu'il devait arrêter de se mettre en danger sans aucune raison valable.

Cependant, même si Sherlock pouvait presque entendre les reproches que son unique ami lui aurait fait, il ne les écouta pas plus que si le médecin avait véritablement été là.

Alors il fit ce qu'il aurait fait dans tout les cas, même si une catastrophe naturelle venait à s'abattre sur Londres. Il avança dans le couloir, déterminé à en finir.

Parce qu'après tout, il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes pour rien.

A ça, John aurait répondu qu'il n'était qu'un idiot borné, et lui aurait emboîté le pas en grommelant.

Mais John n'était pas là, alors c'est en silence que le détective s'approcha de la salle des coffres.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir la lourde porte de métal grande ouverte. Après tout, on avait tout fait pour lui faciliter la tâche, n'est ce pas ?

Sherlock éteignit sa lampe et s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir voir à ce qu'il y avait à l'interieur de la salle.

Ce qu'il remarqua en premier fut que cette dernière était éclairée par une unique ampoule, pendouillant à un fil électrique et qui projetait dans la pièce une lumière nue et faible.

La seconde chose qu'il vit, ce fut les rangées de coffres qui recouvraient les murs.

Et la troisième, ce fut l'homme, assis sur une caisse de métal au centre de la pièce, qui leva vers lui des yeux scintillants.

La phrase qui suivit fut prononcée dans un murmure, mais qui sembla emplir toute la salle, se répercutant sur les parois, d'un ton rauque, presque semblable à un ronronnement.

\- Salut, petit frère. Tu en as mis du temps.

Sherlock et Sherrinford se firent face, et le sourire du dernier s'étira plus largement.

Ils pensèrent alors exactement la même chose.

Enfin. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient.

* * *

 ***Glisse discrètement la tête pour voir si ses lecteurs ne lui en veulent pas trop*. *Respire profondément* Jesuisdésoléd'avoirfaitagirSherlockcommeungrosconnardetd'avoirrenduJohntouttristemaisc'étaitcommeçaqueçadevaitsepasserdésolé. ( Traduction : Je suis désolée d'avoir fait agir Sherlock comme un gros connard et d'avoir rendu John tout triste mais c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer désolé.) Et puis, je suis sûr que vous comprenez les motivations de Sherlock ^^ Non ? Vraiment pas? Ah, euh, bon... Regardez, une girafe rose! *part en courant***

 **Sinon, c'est enfin fait, Sherlock et Sherrinford se sont retrouvés ! Comment ça, j'ai coupé pile à ce moment là? Ah, euh, c'est vrai euh... Un panda violet! *repart en courant***

 **En bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous avez envie de me crier votre frustration, de m'assassiner pour avoir rendu John tout tristounet, ou même lui faire un câlin de réconfort, à lui ou à Sherlock ( cette option pouvant se transformer, si besoin est en "lancer un gros caillou dans la tête de Sherrinford), je vous invite à me laisser une petite review ^^ ( parce que ça sert à ça, après tout, non ? )**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**

 **Kisses mes lecteurs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Commentaire : Bien le bonjour très chers lecteurs ! Me voici donc de retour avec un nouveau petit (gros) chapitre, qui se trouve être aussi l'avant-dernier, ce qui explique que je sois actuellement à moitié en train de déprimer ( à moitié, seulement ? Oui. Peut-être un peu plus.) ( je n'ai même pas le courage d'étudier pour mon orale de néerlandais, c'est vous dire! Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas la seule raison mais... Oh, et puis zut.). Après ce chapitre, un petit épilogue puis pouf, plus de Trois Holmes, plus de Ligue, finie, nada, au suivant ! Bon, je continuerais ma dépression dans la note d'auteur du prochain chapitre ( je** **veux paaaaas que ça se termine ! Et si je faisais enlever Sherlock et Sherrinford par des extraterrestres pour prolonger le truc ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Dommage...)**

 **Sinon, je ne vous parlerais pas de ce chapitre, je préfère vous laisser la surprise ( et me laisser du temps pour courir). Nan, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se passe rien de grave hein, rien du tout.**

 **Enfin, Allez savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'auteur.**

 **Encore un immense merci à vous tous qui lisez cette fic et à tous mes reviewers ! Vous êtes géniaux!**

 **Disclamer : J'ai récemment kidnappé Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss et les aies séquestré dans ma cave pour les forcer à me donner les droits d'auteur de leur série. Ce qu'ils ont fait après avoir développé un syndrome de Stockholm parce que je leur aies offert des cookies ( et que tout le monde aime les cookies.) Donc, tout m'appartiens, voilà. (Si si si, je vous assure que c'est vrai. Mais n'appelez pas la police. Parce que ça l'est pas en fait.)**

* * *

Mary attendit patiemment que John, qu'elle avait assis de force dans un fauteuil du salon, achève son récit confus et haché de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans le salon du 221B, Bakerstreet.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle laissa son époux reprendre son souffle et la tension de la pièce s'évacuer légèrement.

Le médecin avait tour à tour exprimé chacun des sentiments par lequel un être humain pouvait passer. Il avait même expérimenté quelques étranges émotions hybrides que Mary avait sagement choisi de ne pas relever.

Elle fixa l'homme de sa vie tendrement, le regardant passer nerveusement sa mains dan ses court cheveux, attendant sa réaction avec impatience. Finalement, voyant qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas, il interrogea :

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

L'ancienne espionne prit un soin méticuleux à choisir ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se braque, ou qu'il se sente vexé par ce qu'elle allait dire. Aussi, c'est avec toute la gentillesse du monde et toute la douceur dont elle était capable qu'elle lui dit :

\- Je pense que tu es un idiot.

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent, et il la dévisagea, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Mary ne perdit pas son sourire aimant. L'ancien soldat s'écria enfin :

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça pour que tu…

Son épouse posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le força à regagner le siège qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'explique quoi que ce soit, s'agaça John.

Mary hocha la tête, compatissante. Elle s'agenouilla fasse à lui et lui prit les mains avec douceur.

\- Tu restes un idiot. Un idiot fini. Je connais Sherlock depuis bien moins longtemps que toi, pourtant j'ai compris ce qui, il me semble, ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

John la regardait à présent, attendant la suite avec intérêt. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, toujours souriante.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que…

Elle le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et cria en se relevant.

\- C'est que cet imbécile s'est lancé dans la gueule du loup et a cherché à t'écarter ! Et toi, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il pensait que tu ferais ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible, deux crétins dans votre genre, je n'ai jamais vu ça !

John, momentanément choqué par l'éclat de son épouse, resta figé, assis dans son fauteuil, la main posée sur sa tête à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. Mary continua à vociférer sur son idiotie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle claqua des doigts devant son visage comme pour le réveiller, et il leva les yeux sur elle.

\- Dis-moi que tu sais au moins où il est.

Le regard brumeux, John cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Maintenant que Mary l'avait dit, cela lui semblait tellement évident. Il se trouva à son tour stupide de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite. Puis il plissa les yeux. Sherlock l'avait une nouvelle fois manipulé. Pour le protéger, sans aucun doute. L'imbécile. Il ne pensait donc pas à sa propre sécurité ?

Il se leva d'un bond et alla chercher son blouson, son épouse sur les talons.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, informa t'il.

\- Donc tu sais où il est ?

John pensa à ce que son ami lui avait dit. « Justin Wilkes est corrompu ». Et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent d'elles-mêmes.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Très bien, je viens avec toi.

John se tourna avec des yeux ronds vers elle. Elle n'était tout de même pas sérieuse ? Le fait qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures l'informa que si, elle l'était.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu es enceinte, crut bon de rappeler le médecin.

Mary se planta devant lui, une seule chaussure enfilée, et lui jeta un regard noir en croisant les bras.

\- Et sous prétexte que tu ne l'es pas, tu as le droit de risquer ta vie ? rétorqua t'elle en haussant un sourcil, attendant la réponse de son époux pour mieux lui démontrer à quel point il était naïf de penser qu'il pouvait l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

John passa une main dans ses cheveux, exténué à l'avance par le débat que Mary allait le forcer à engager. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, la vie de Sherlock était en jeu – encore. En voyant dans le regard de son épouse qu'elle ne céderait pas, John soupira.

\- Tu veux vraiment venir ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça peut être dangereux.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et John se sentit définitivement stupide.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser y aller seul, trancha Mary.

Le médecin hocha la tête et passa une main sur sa nuque, avant de la poser sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix.

Il entendit une exclamation de contentement, au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour se précipiter dehors. Il la referma derrière lui, étouffant les protestations de son épouse, verrouilla la serrure, et cria, à travers le bois :

\- Je t'aime, je reviens bientôt !

Sans attendre de réponse, John courut jusqu'à sa voiture, alors que Mary, derrière la porte, se jetait sur son trousseau de clef en pestant contre son idiot de mari et cet imbécile d'Holmes, qui se mettaient toujours dans des situations foireuses desquelles ils ne sortiraient pas éternellement vivants.

Mary ouvrit enfin la porte, mais ce fut seulement pour voir la voiture achetée d'occasion démarrer en trombe, John au volant.

\- John Hamish Watson, hurla t'elle en s'avançant précautionneusement dans l'allée, son ventre l'encombrant, reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule, tout de même ! Et si j'accouche, là, tout de suite ! John, et si j'accouche ?

Mais la voiture avait déjà disparu dans le croisement de la fin de la rue. Mary jura, et tapa du pied avec exaspération, avant de porter une main à son ventre, grimaçante. S'énerver ainsi n'était pas bon pour le bébé, se sermonna t'elle intérieurement.

Elle jeta un regard noir au réverbère qui se dressait à côté d'elle, semblant vouloir l'accuser de la fuite de son époux.

\- C'est vrai, tu n'aurais pas pu tomber sur sa voiture, s'énerva t'elle. S'il ne rentre pas vivant, je jure que je te brûle.

Ignorante du ridicule de ses menaces faites à un objet somme toute inanimé, elle rentra chez elle, pestant à voix plus ou moins audible, ses remarques acides ne parvenant pas totalement à masquer son inquiétude.

* * *

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui, pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à prononcer un mot. Sherrinford l'observait en retour, les paupières légèrement plissées, son regard métallique passant en revue chaque détail qu'il n'avait pas encore pu cataloguer. Il n'avait, par exemple, pas encore remarqué la légère cicatrice au coin droit de la lèvre de son cadet. Il se demanda comment il se l'était faite.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, se donnant ainsi un autre angle d'observation. Il avait vu des photos de celui que son frère était devenu dans le dossier que Mycroft lui avait transmis. Mais voir Sherrinford autant vieilli le déstabilisait encore un peu.

La voix de son aîné brisa à nouveau le silence qui s'était établi entre eux.

\- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour, petit frère ? Aurais-tu perdu tes bonnes manières ?

Sherlock cligna des yeux, se tirant de son observation méthodique. Il se redressa et laissa son regard rencontrer à nouveau celui de son aîné.

\- Bonsoir serait plus approprié, fit il remarquer.

Un sourire étira à nouveau les lèvres finement dessinées du rouquin. Son frère n'avait pas changé, songea t'il. Dans chacun des traits de Sherlock, il retrouvait l'enfant qu'il avait été. Dans chacun de ses mouvements, aussi infimes soient-ils, il revoyait le gamin de sept ans au teint trop pâle et aux yeux trop sérieux. Et dans ses mots, il trouvait la preuve de ce qu'il avait toujours su : il n'avait pas grandi.

\- C'est en effet vrai, approuva t'il.

Sherlock chercha quoi dire. Maintenant qu'il était là, face à lui, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était censé faire. Sherrinford remarqua son trouble, mais feignit de l'ignorer, choisissant plutôt de se rapprocher davantage de son jeune frère.

Dans un geste qui se voulait amicale, mais qui ressemblait d'avantage à une menace silencieuse, il posa une main sur le bras du détective, et serra légèrement, remarquant avec surprise qu'il devait lever légèrement les yeux pour pouvoir fixer ceux de son interlocuteur.

Sherlock resta stoïque, bien que la différence de taille ne lui ait pas échappé, à lui non plus. Sherrinford s'écarta un peu, laissant sa main reposer sur le bras de son cadet.

\- Tu as grandi, petit frère, sourit-il. Cela me fait plaisir de te voir.

Les mots glissèrent avec naturel, détonnant avec la réalité, mais si sincères. Leurs regards se lièrent brièvement, les orbes gris envoûtants lui faisant revivre des souvenirs longtemps oubliés, le faisant à nouveau se sentir un enfant.

 _Tu as été brillant, petit frère, qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? Sherlock, et si on allait jouer ?, J'ai eu peur de te perdre, petit frère. Tu me pardonnes ?_

Sherlock se dégagea brutalement, et recula de quelques pas en haussant un sourcil narquois.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je suis encore si facilement manipulable ?

Le rouquin enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas changé. Sinon, que ferais-tu là ?

Le détective chercha une réponse. La seule qu'il trouva n'était pas suffisante pour démentir son frère.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Parce qu'il avait besoin de se montrer à lui-même que cela ne lui faisait rien. Que son frère n'était plus rien. Qu'il avait dépassé cela. Qu'il avait grandi.

Sherrinford lut toute ses réponses dans les prunelles hésitantes de son petit frère, et sourit, satisfait.

\- C'est ce que je disais. Tu n'as pas changé. Ne me fais pas croire que me voir, là, devant toi, ne te fais rien.

Sherlock aurait aimé répondre que non, cela ne lui faisait rien. Mais dans chacun des gestes, chacun des mots narquois, de son frère, il se revoyait, à sept ans. Et il ressentait à nouveau. La tristesse, l'abandon. La peur, la haine. L'horreur, la détermination.

Tous ces sentiments qu'il avait pris soin de bannir de sa vie, étaient concentrés dans ces prunelles grises. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui faisait rien.

Sherrinford se détourna pour s'approcher des coffres qui couvraient les murs. Il sentait ses poils se hérisser dans son dos, sur ses bras, dans sa nuque. Il se sentait électrique. Il n'arrivait presque pas à croire qu'après tant d'années, ils étaient enfin là. Réunis. L'excitation du jeu exacerbait ses sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter, il devait rester maître de lui.

\- Tu sais, dit-il en laissant sa main courir contre la surface froide des coffres, feignant l'indifférence à la perfection, je pense qu'au fond, tu es là pour exactement la même raison que moi.

Sherlock était décidé à ne pas se laisser submerger. Il n'était plus un enfant impressionnable. Il avait payé le prix fort pour ne plus l'être. Alors il était sans doute temps de prouver qu'il avait grandi.

\- Je veux en finir, tu le veux aussi.

Sherrinford se retourna, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock parle ainsi. Il s'attendait à le sentir se raidir, à le voir serrer les dents. Mais quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur son cadet, il le vit appuyé contre le mur, un discret sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu seul ? Si tu veux en finir, pourquoi n'as tu pas amené avec toi quelques un de tes amis de Scotland Yard ?

Le brun se pencha légèrement en avant, amusé.

\- Allons, tu connais la réponse, non ? Parce que je voulais que cela soit juste toi et moi. Comme cela l'a toujours été.

Un rictus barra brièvement le visage de Sherrinford. Il savait ce que son plus jeune frère tentait de faire. Il voulait le déstabiliser, lui faire croire qu'il jouait au même niveau. Ce qui était ridicule. Il lui était supérieur, et c'était tellement évident que les efforts de Sherlock en devenaient risibles.

Ce dernier poursuivit, impassible.

\- Tu aurais aimé que Mycroft vienne, n'est ce pas ?

\- Cela n'aurait rien changé. Quand nous en aurons fini, il saura.

Un clignement de la part du cadet traduisit sa perplexité.

\- Il saura quoi ?

\- Que vous n'auriez jamais dû vous penser suffisamment fort pour m'oublier.

Sherlock ricana doucement. Prévisible, vraiment. Il se détacha souplement du mur et s'approcha de son frère. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et le laissa venir jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres. Le plus jeune pencha la tête sur le côté, narquois.

\- Tu n'es pas plutôt venu parce que toi, tu n'arrivais pas à nous oublier ?

Sherrinford inclina la tête. Il ne se laissa pas troubler. Les efforts de son petit frère lui paraissaient tellement ridicule, tellement vain, qu'il en aurait rit.

Il rit.

\- Cela ne te va pas du tout, petit frère.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout cela, cette fausse maîtrise que tu as de toi. Tu essayes de me déstabiliser, c'est d'un touchant. Si cela te fait plaisir je vais te répondre : je suis venu parce que j'avais quelque chose à terminer.

Son ton était calme, narquois, condescendant. Il fit se hérisser les poils de Sherlock. Parce que ce ton, cette voix, c'étaient toujours les mêmes. C'étaient toujours ceux qui le complimentaient, le menaçaient, le manipulaient. C'étaient toujours ceux qui le remplissait de fierté, l'anéantissait, le terrifiait. Et brutalement, il se rendit pleinement compte de qui était en face de lui.

C'était Sherrinford. Son frère. Ce frère trop parfait, ce frère trop plein de défauts, ce frère qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait essayé de détester. Ce frère de dix ans son aîné qui l'avait purement et simplement abandonné.

Et alors jaillit le sentiment qui avait dominé toutes ces années, quand l'image du rouquin traversait son esprit. Il lui en voulait. Sherlock lui en voulait, viscéralement, douloureusement, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait comme ce qu'il avait omis de faire.

Il lui en voulait tant. Mais il ne le détestait pas. Pas encore, toujours pas.

Alors il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, pour s'éloigner de cette aura de souvenirs qui semblaient graviter autour de son aîné.

Sherrinford le remarqua. Il lut chacune des émotions sur le visage impassible de son jeune frère, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté de le faire.

Un sourire qui se voulait attendrit traça un trait sur son visage. Tellement, tellement pathétique. Tellement Sherlock.

Le détective ne chercha pas à cacher ce qu'il avait ressenti. A quoi bon ? Ils étaient là pour en finir, en finir avec leur mensonge, en finir avec leur histoire qui traînait en longueur.

\- Pauvre, pauvre Sherlock. Si perturbé, murmura le rouquin en avançant une main pour toucher la joue de son cadet.

Ce dernier se recula, les poings serrés.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment nous allons terminer cette conversation, dit le détective, en plantant à nouveau son regard clair dans celui de son adversaire. Et je suis fatigué de jouer. Alors finissons-en.

Sherrinford inclina la tête et le secoua de gauche à droite. Il s'amusait trop pour en finir si vite.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Laisse-moi en profiter un peu. Je n'ai pas encore pu te féliciter pour avoir réussi à résoudre ma petite enquête.

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux. Il voulait jouer. Encore. Très bien, alors il allait jouer, comme toujours.

 _Parce qu'il était Sherlock Holmes et qu'il ne pouvait jamais refuser un défi, même quand sa vie était en jeu._

\- Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, ignorant celle qui lui vrillait la conscience et qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de John.

Le rouquin se mit à arpenter la pièce, tournant autour de son frère, savourant le fait de l'avoir piégé.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ton niveau.

\- Eh bien, maintenant si.

Un sourire barra le visage du criminel.

\- Tu as aimé mes petits indices ?

L'image du couteau retrouvé sur le corps de Wilson s'imposa à l'esprit du grand brun. Il s'interdit d'y penser.

\- C'était vraiment très instructif, répliqua t'il, en suivant du regard les mouvements de son frère.

Lui restait immobile, les bras croisés derrière son dos.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne comprennes pas mon dernier message, et que tu ne rates notre rendez-vous, avoua Sherrinford, qui décidemment, s'amusait beaucoup trop.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, sans savoir si l'autre pouvait le voir.

\- J'aurais cru que tu avais oublié la date de la mort de ce cher Barberousse depuis longtemps, poursuivit le rouquin, d'un ton indifférent. Tu es beaucoup plus sentimental que je ne le croyais.

Il jubilait, Sherlock pouvait l'entendre aux intonations de sa voix. Les poils de chien sur le pull avaient suffi à rappeler à sa mémoire son compagnon à quatre pattes qu'il entraînait avec lui au grenier pour s'amuser. Cela avait suffi pour qu'il se rappelle le bout de bois planté dans le jardin où il avait maladroitement gravé le nom et la date de mort de son seul et unique ami d'enfance. Le bois avait dû pourrir désormais. Mais le nom était resté, gravé dans un coin de l'esprit cartésien du grand détective, un coin barricadé, verrouillé, interdit, mais qui existait bel et bien.

Et il avait suffit que Sherrinford joue avec cette corde sensible pour que la pièce interdite ne s'ouvre. La date du jour où Barberousse était mort était aussi celle de ce jour là. Par un moyen qu'il ignorait, l'aîné des Holmes en avait eu connaissance. Il ne s'était pas privé de se servir de ce fait.

Sherrinford n'était pas peu fier de sa petite manipulation. Elle avait démontré que, en dépit de ce que son cadet voulait qu'on croit, il avait toujours eu des sentiments.

Faiblesse humaine, pensa t'il narquoisement. Parce que Sherlock était tellement, pathétiquement, humain.

Cela prouvait ce qu'il avait intimement toujours su. Il était le seul à être supérieur. Ses frères n'étaient rien. Mycroft donnerait sa vie si cela pouvait sauver son cadet, et il n'y avait pas comportement plus incompréhensible que cela. Quant à Sherlock… Oui, il avait parfois cru que Sherlock lui ressemblerait assez pour pouvoir se prétendre à sa hauteur. Mais ces doutes étaient partis en fumée, maintenant.

La vérité était que si Sherlock n'était pas venu ce soir là, si il n'avait pas pu comprendre son message parce qu'il aurait tout simplement oublié la signification de la date, alors Sherrinford aurait abandonné. Il aurait admis que son frère était peut-être moins pathétique qu'il ne le croyait. Il aurait tourné les talons, confus, et serait retourné en Hongrie.

Cela, ils l'ignoraient tous les deux. C'était fou, non, comme un si petit détail pouvait influencer les choses ?

Mais Sherlock avait un cœur et des sentiments, et ils étaient tous deux là, dans cette pièce. Les choses se finiraient comme elles le devraient.

Le rouquin attendit une réponse de son cadet. Elle ne vint pas. Souriant toujours, il revint se poster face à lui. Les yeux de Sherlock ne cherchaient plus les siens. Cela le ravit que plus.

\- Tu ne dis plus rien, petit frère ? Allons, si tu te mets dans des états pareils pour un chien, que se passera-t-il quand ce sera au tour de ton ami John Watson de décéder ?

A l'entente du nom du médecin, Sherlock riva à nouveau son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- Que sais-tu de lui ? demanda t'il sèchement.

\- Rien, s'amusa Sherrinford en haussant les épaules. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Seul toi m'intéresses, petit frère.

Sherlock releva le menton et écarta les bras. Il fit théâtralement quelques pas en arrière et proposa :

\- Eh bien, je suis là. Et si on en finissait maintenant ?

Sherrinford renifla, moqueur. Sensible Sherlock, petit Sherlock, fragile Sherlock. Il aurait eu envie de le lui dire. De lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le voir comme un enfant. Peut-être le savait-il. Il le savait même sûrement. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était venu : pour prouver qu'il avait grandi.

Cette idée donna envie de rire au rouquin. Sherlock n'avait jamais grandi, il ne grandirait jamais. Tout simplement parce que lui, il ne le voulait pas.

Sherlock était son petit, si petit, frère. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change un jour.

Alors il inclina la tête, son sourire au coin des lèvres et souffla :

\- Comme tu veux, petit frère.

La main de Sherrinford plongea dans sa poche, en ressortit. Il baissa la tête, pour contempler l'arme qui reposait dans sa paume. Il avait toujours eu une fascination étrange pour les armes. Elles étaient belles, travaillées, glaciales, meurtrières. Un peu comme lui, en somme.

Sherrinford se redressa pointant le canon de son revolver devant lui. Il leva les yeux, cherchant à croiser une dernière fois le regard de son cadet. C'était comme cela que tout allait finir. Une balle dans la poitrine de son frère, le dernier souffle tant attendu qui s'échapperait de ses lèvres, son corps qui s'affaisserait et l'éclat de ses prunelles qui se ternirait. La souffrance de Mycroft ensuite, sa rage, sa peine, sa douleur. Et lui, qui serait encore au sommet, qui le regarderait se détruire par amour.

C'était comme cela qu'ils allaient finir, eux, les frères Holmes. Parce que Sherrinford avait compris, avec des années de retard, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu assez de place pour eux trois. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner tant qu'il ne les avait pas écrasés, tant que Sherlock, son si petit, si faible, Sherlock, vivrait.

Sherrinford n'avait jamais réussi à les oublier, son plus jeune frère avait vu juste. Mais il savait qu'après cela, il pourrait, puisqu'il aurait enfin, après tout ce temps, gagné.

C'était comme cela que leur histoire devait finir, pour qu'il puisse enfin les oublier. Pour qu'il puisse enfin s'en libérer.

Il chercha donc les yeux mitigés de son frère, face à lui. Il voulait y lire la terreur, la résignation. Il voulait y lire la mort.

Mais l'espace qu'occupait Sherlock quelques secondes plus tôt était vide. L'incompréhension n'eut pas le temps de se peindre sur les traits fins de l'aîné des Holmes, qu'un canon froid se planta sur sa tempe droite. Il cligna des paupières, son bras toujours tendu devant lui. Puis, lentement, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite pour découvrir, sur sa droite, d'abord le reflet gris d'un revolver, puis la main qui le tenait et enfin le visage souriant de son insignifiant et incapable petit frère.

\- Surpris, peut-être ? demanda t'il, narquois.

Un rire secoua les épaules du rouquin.

\- La perspective de mourir te fait rire ? s'étonna Sherlock.

Sherrinford leva une main pour essuyer théâtralement une larme imaginaire.

\- Non, plutôt le fait que tu te penses capable de faire ça.

Il se retourna, le canon glissant sur sa tempe pour se fixer entre ses deux yeux. Ainsi, ils se faisaient à nouveau face. Le criminel sourit, de son sourire charmeur et enjoué. Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent. A cet instant plus que jamais, Sherrinford ressemblait au jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'il avait été. Joueur, moqueur, charmant. Dangereux.

\- Vas-y, petit frère, tire.

Les yeux gris étincelaient. D'amusement, comme de folie. Seul un fou pouvait s'amuser ainsi de la possibilité de sa propre mort. Mais Sherrinford ne pensait pas qu'il allait mourir, pas de la main de son incapable de frère.

\- Si tu as le cran de le faire, j'admettrais que je me suis trompé, sur toi. Peut-être es-tu finalement digne d'intérêt. Peut-être n'es-tu plus le petit garçon terrifié que j'écrasais sous mes pieds.

Sherlock frémit, mais ne baissa pas le bras, enfonçant au contraire un peu plus le canon dans la peau de son aîné.

\- Je n'ai pas à te tuer. Je vais te traîner dehors, on viendra t'arrêter et tu finiras ta vie en prison, là où tu aurais toujours dû être.

Sherrinford rit, un rire claire, glacial, fou. Qu'il était mignon, son petit frère, adorable de croire qu'il allait s'en sortir si facilement.

\- Je m'échapperai, comme je me suis enfui la dernière fois. Et tout recommencera, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que je te tue. A moins que tu ne le fasses en premier.

Il s'avança un peu, laissant délibérément le canon de l'arme lui entailler la peau. Un filet de sang coula entre ses yeux, suivit la ligne de l'arête droite de son nez et alla mourir sur ses lèvres. Sherlock ne se laissa pas déconcentrer.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors adieu, ricana t'il en serrant plus fermement son revolver.

Sherrinford planta son regard acier dans celui de son frère. Et il vit. Il vit la détermination, la froideur, le détachement. Sherlock en était capable. Il pouvait tirer, il allait le faire. Le rouquin sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, stupéfait. Au final, peut-être que le détective aurait mérité un peu plus de considération de sa part. Il avait grandi, finalement, Sherrinford le voyait au fond de ses yeux. Parce que, à cet instant, son petit frère avait le regard d'un tueur.

Il leva la main qui tenait toujours son arme, pour le designer du doigt.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui le veut, dit-il. C'est toi. Tu veux me tuer. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu en meurs d'envie. Tu veux que je souffre, parce que cela te fera du bien. Cela te libèrera. As-tu déjà tué, petit frère ? Je suis sûr que oui, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu es un meurtrier. Tu as définitivement plus de cran que ce que je croyais.

Il partit d'un grand rire, un rire euphorique.

\- Tu me ressembles tellement.

\- Tais-toi, gronda Sherlock, piqué au vif par ces paroles.

Mais son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Sherlock, il savait qu'on pouvait le voir dans son regard aussi. La lueur glaciale de la folie meurtrière. Il se sentait vidé. Sans doute parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il regardait quelqu'un qui pouvait se mettre à son niveau.

\- Tu es comme moi, murmura t'il.

\- C'est faux.

Sherrinford inclina légèrement la tête, attendri par la ferveur avec laquelle son cadet niait leur ressemblance.

\- Tire, Sherlock. Tire, assouvis ta vengeance. Je t'ai abandonné, petit frère, laissé tout seul. Je me suis servi de toi. Alors tire, je sais que tu en as d'envie. Ne le mérite-je pas ? De mourir ?

Sherlock tremblait à présent. Il tremblait, parce qu'il avait envie de tirer, pour effacer les souvenirs qui le brûlaient tant. Il tremblait, parce qu'il savait que tirer signifiait devenir comme lui. Et qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de cette ressemblance. Il ne voulait pas, parce que tirer signifiait le laisser gagner.

Et cela, Sherrinford l'avait parfaitement compris. Si Sherlock tirait, il se renierait lui-même. Et l'homme qu'il était se fissurerait, se craquèlerait, se briserait. Parce qu'une certitude continuerait, jour après jour, à lui ronger l'esprit. Ils étaient pareils. Et quelle horreur cela serait pour lui, de savoir que son frère si longtemps haï avait finalement réussi à le façonner à son image.

\- Tire, murmura le rouquin. Tue moi, comme je te tuerai à ta place. C'est comme cela que cela doit finir, Sherlock. L'un de nous deux doit mourir ce soir. Alors tire.

Dans l'esprit du plus jeune, des séries d'images défilaient. Dans chacune d'elles revenaient un garçon roux qu'il avait tellement aimé et admiré, un garçon roux auquel il voulait tant ressembler. Il en avait l'occasion. Si il tirait, il deviendrait enfin comme son grand frère, comme il en avait tant rêvé.

Sa main se crispa sur le révolver. Il n'était plus un enfant. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas admirable, il était fou. Fou de pouvoir, fou d'arrogance. Et lui, il valait tellement mieux que ça.

C'était la voix de John, celle de sa conscience, qui lui avait soufflé la dernière phrase. Il valait mieux que son frère, il n'était pas lui.

\- Je ne suis pas toi, souffla Sherlock. Je suis tellement plus.

Sherrinford se figea à l'entente de ces mots, qui faisaient écho à ceux qu'il pensait tous les jours. La lueur de supériorité dans les prunelles de Sherlock, c'était la sienne.

\- Prouve-le. Tire.

Sherlock sourit. Et laissa retomber son bras.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas. Cela te rendrait trop service.

Il se recula de quelques pas.

Sherrinford sourit, et essuya avec la manche de son costume le sang qui continuait à couler le long de son visage. Il baissa la tête, et se mit à pouffer.

\- Et dire que pendant un instant, j'y ai cru. J'ai cru que tu pourrai être autre chose que mon crétin de petit frère.

Il releva les yeux.

\- Mais tu es faible, Sherlock, comme tu l'as toujours été. C'est dommage, tu sais. Parce que cela va te coûter la vie.

Il leva son arme et visa la poitrine de son cadet. Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il resta, les bras un peu écarté, son revolver pendant sur un de ses doigts, inutile, et un sourire sur le visage. Quoi que Sherrinford puisse penser en cet instant, il savait. Il savait qu'il sortait de cette histoire gagnant. Il s'était libéré de l'emprise de son frère. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ?

\- Un dernier mot, petit frère ? demanda le rouquin.

\- On se retrouve en enfer, sourit l'interpellé.

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à mourir, mais il était las, si las. Cette histoire traînait trop en longueur, il en avait assez. Et Sherrinford avait raison. C'était la seule manière de vraiment en finir.

Alors il s'excusa auprès de sa conscience, elle qui avait la voix de John, et attendit.

Une détonation retentit.

Cette fois, c'était fini.

* * *

 **Pas Taper ! Ni mutiler ! Ni tuer! ( dites-vous que si je meurs, vous n'aurez jamais la suite, héhéhé).**

 **Donc oui, P.L. Johns ( c'est à dire moi) s'essaie à l'art des cliffhangers, dont vous pouvez voir un magnifique spécimen ci-dessus. Et aussi, ce chapitre était beaucoup trop long pour que je ne coupe pas ( et c'était très, mais alors très, tentant de vous faire attendre une semaine avec cette dernière phrase.) J'adore ce chapitre, personnellement ( j'espère que vous aussi, vous avez aimé). Je sais que beaucoup attendait les retrouvailles entre les frères, alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déç première partie, avec Mary, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de passer au gros du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et vous comprenez le choix de Sherlock ? Ou cela vous semble complètement illogique ? Quant à ce qui se passe à la fin, eh bien, je vous laisse à vos théories.**

 **Dans tous les cas, votre avis m'intéresse, donc laissez-moi une petite review, soit toute gentille toute mignonne et dans laquelle vous faites de moi votre nouveau Dieu, soit assassine et insultante dans laquelle vous me faites bien comprendre que vous me retrouverez et me ferez passé un** **sale quart d'heure pour vous avoir ainsi fait perdre votre temps, je ne suis pas difficile, toutes vos impressions me feront plaisir!**

 **Allez, à dimanche!**

 **Kisssss les lecteurs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Commentaire : *lance le thème de la marche funèbre* Chers lecteurs ( je doute qu'il y en ai mais bon), chers lectrice, je suis présente aujourd'hui pour vous poster le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis profondément affecter par la perspective de voir cette histoire s'achever. Je suis attristé, dévasté, je me sens complètement perdu et je... deviens légèrement trop mélodramatique. * coupe la musique***

 **Reprenons. Bonjour les lecteurs! Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Et je suis triste. Voilà. Mais je préfère continuer mon monologue en fin de chapitre, c'est plus convivial et il y a aussi plus de chances que vous lisiez. Donc Bonne lecture à vous tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et encore merci à vous de lire cette histoire!**

 **RAR : Artemis : Oh, une nouvelle ! Bienvenue! Merci, j'aime beaucoup cette chute de chapitre aussi, contente que tu aies aimé! :D**

 **Disclamer : Gatiss, Moffat, Conan Doyle, les Télétubbies et Winnie l'Ourson ( non, il n'y a pas de raison particulières, pour les deux derniers.)**

* * *

John gara sa voiture devant la banque, sans se soucier qu'elle fut en double file. Il sortit de l'habitacle précipitamment et courut jusqu'à la porte.

Intérieurement, il pria pour qu'elle soit fermée. Cela aurait signifié qu'il s'était trompé, que Sherlock n'était pas là, qu'il ne risquait pas sa vie sans lui, encore une fois. Qu'il ne l'avait pas écarté une fois de plus.

Il tira d'un coup sec et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. John ferma les yeux et soupira. Cela recommençait donc réellement. Sherlock était là, un psychopathe qui en voulait sans doute à sa vie avec lui. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu ce schéma des dizaines de fois.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, ne remarqua même pas qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenchait sur son passage. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Sherlock et Sherrinford étaient dans le bâtiment, mais où, exactement ?

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans les sous-sols de la banque. Il s'y engouffra sans plus réfléchir.

Il sauta des marches, glissa, se rattrapa à la rampe en jurant. Il n'arrivait plus à assembler deux pensées cohérentes. Une seule idée, tourbillonnante et obsédante, occupait son esprit : il allait arriver trop tard. Une fois de plus. Ce serait comme lorsqu'il avait vu Sherlock sauter de ce toit, il y avait déjà plusieurs années de cela. Il frissonnait pourtant encore au souvenir de la chute de son ami, qu'il avait observé, impuissant.

Et ce soir, il avait à nouveau l'impression qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher le pire d'arriver.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce serait pour de vrai. Aucun plan Lazard n'allait sauver la vie de Sherlock. Le détective faisait tout simplement face à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas vaincre. C'était cela, l'intime conviction de John. Sherlock ne pourrait pas battre Sherrinford. C'était impossible, il le sentait. Alors il courait, dérapant à chaque marche et s'étalant de tout son long une fois arrivé au pallier.

Il se releva, jura, et voulut se remettre à courir.

Il en fut empêché par le bruit d'une détonation.

John resta figé, au milieu du couloir. Lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se bloqua.

\- Non, souffla t'il.

Et il se remit à avancer, priant cette fois pour que Sherlock ait réussi à s'en sortir. Pour que la balle qui venait d'être tirée ne se soit pas logée dans son corps. Il devait avoir survécu. Il était Sherlock Holmes. Il survivait toujours à tout.

Une petite voix insidieuse et moqueuse lui murmura que cette fois était peut-être celle de trop.

* * *

Il avait retenu sa respiration quand il avait attendu le coup partir. C'était comme un réflexe, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, comme il n'avait pu s'empêcher de serrer les paupières. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait pas se voir mourir.

Il avait entendu la balle siffler, avait rentré le ventre, tendant tous ses muscles au maximum. Il avait attendu. La balle l'atteindrait-elle au cœur ou à la tête ? Il n'avait pas regardé l'endroit que visait son frère lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur la détente.

Rien n'était venu. Aucune douleur fulgurante, aucune explosion de souffrance. Rien. Juste ses poumons qui commençaient à le lancer, réclamant de l'air nouveau.

Le tir l'avait-il manqué ? Sherrinford se jouait-il de lui, s'amusant de lui laisser croire qu'il avait obtenu un peu de répit ? Regrettait-il soudainement d'avoir si vite abandonné leur jeu ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Prudemment, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et relâcha sa respiration. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise devant ce qu'il découvrit.

Son frère était toujours debout, face à lui. L'entaille de son front saignait encore. Et sa chemise, au niveau du cœur, s'était tachée de rouge.

* * *

Sherrinford ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sherlock ne mourrait-il pas ? Il avait tiré, enfin il le croyait. Il avait entendu la détonation, même si il ne lui semblait pas avoir appuyé sur la gâchette. Il vit son cadet ouvrir les yeux, et une expression de surprise se peindre sur ses traits. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ?

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux lui couler le long du ventre. Il baissa les yeux, et vit sa chemise, bleu à l'origine, se colorer de rouge. Il porta une main tremblante et blême à son cœur. Il chancela et s'effondra au moment où elle lui revint devant les yeux, poisseuse de sang.

Il se sentit suffoqué. Et il comprit qu'il allait mourir. S'il en avait eu la capacité, il aurait poussé un cri de rage. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme cela. Il devait gagner, il était trop important pour mourir. C'était lui qui donnait la mort, lui qu'on craignait. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était ridicule.

Il rit, mais pas de son rire habituel. Le son qui s'échappa de sa gorge ressemblait plus à une sorte de râle d'agonie. Mais il n'agonisait pas, c'était impossible. Du sang coulait sur son menton, mais il refusa de croire qu'il venait de ses poumons. C'était sans doute la coupure de son front qui était plus profonde que prévu.

Il leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard figé de Sherlock. Son cadet ne saisissait pas plus que lui ce qu'il se passait.

Sherrinford aurait voulu nier un peu plus longtemps ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un être mortel. Il avait toujours pris soin d'ignorer les signes dont l'âge parsemait son corps. Lui vieillir, lui mourir ? Certainement pas. Il était tellement supérieur, tellement plus.

Il fut bien forcé d'admettre, pourtant, que sa vision se voilait et que son cœur crachotait ses derniers battements.

Une de ses dernières pensées conscientes fut qu'il aurait quand même aimé connaître celui qui l'avait battu. Juste pour savoir quelle erreur il avait bien pu commettre.

Il avait toujours détesté faire des erreurs. Elles étaient les témoins trop fiables de sa faillibilité.

Il aurait dû savoir que, si il mourrait, ce serait sans aucun doute à cause de l'une d'elle.

Au final, il était le seul coupable. Il avait voulu jouer, il avait perdu.

Il s'était tué tout seul. Ce fut peut-être pour cela qu'il put admettre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il n'avait pas perdu. Il s'était battu lui-même.

Curieux jeu, vraiment. Au moins ne s'ennuyait-il plus.

* * *

Sherlock fixa son frère, sans comprendre. Sherrinford était au sol, la tête renversée en arrière, figé. Mort. Il était mort.

Le détective se sentit respirer à nouveau. Sherrinford était mort. Il allait vivre. Vivre en sachant qu'il l'avait battu, qu'il s'était libéré de son emprise.

Il eut envie de rire. Parce que rire à ce moment, c'était déplacé, inattendu, cela le faisait se sentir lui-même à nouveau.

Il avait été sauvé, et il savait déjà par qui.

\- Eh bien, John, on peut dire que tu arrives toujours au bon moment…

Il leva les yeux et s'interrompit.

\- Toi ? souffla t'il.

Un sourire lui répondit, et Mycroft rangea son arme à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il s'appuya sur son parapluie.

\- Content de me voir, très cher frère ?

Sherlock papillonna des paupières. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il chercha ses mots, sous le regard neutre de son frère, ne les trouva pas. Il articula finalement avec difficulté :

\- Tu l'as tué ?

Mycroft jeta un regard au corps de celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme un membre de sa famille. Il ne ressentait rien, en le voyant. Ni regret, ni tristesse, ni même un soupçon de culpabilité. Juste une calme et froide indifférence. Il releva la tête.

\- Visiblement, oui.

Sherlock semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il en fut interrompu par un cri.

\- Sherlock, appela John en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sherlock, répéta t'il, alors que son regard se posait sur son ami, pâle, indécis, mais en vie.

John se laissa glisser au sol, essoufflé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et jura :

\- Putain, tu es en vie, merci mon Dieu.

\- Vous me flattez, John, s'amusa Mycroft.

Le médecin leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre. Il sembla alors se rendre compte de la présence du corps, non loin de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et se releva précipitamment pour s'en éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Vous… Vous l'avez tué ? Sherrinford ?

Son regard passait de Sherlock à Mycroft, incertain. L'aîné haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le cadet hocha la tête.

\- Il… Oui, il l'a fait.

John passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et soupira. Toute la tension que ses muscles avaient accumulée refluait soudainement et il se sentit vidé, faible. Mais tellement soulagé.

\- J'ai appelé la police, signala t'il.

Sherlock acquiesça à nouveau, les yeux toujours fixés sur son frère.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, murmura encore John, avant de se laisser à nouveau glisser au sol, émotionnellement épuisé.

John s'appuya avec soulagement au capot de la voiture de Lestrade. Sherlock vint s'accouder à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, à observer les lumières des gyrophares qui éclairaient par intermittence le lieutenant et Mycroft, discutant un peu plus loin.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais.

La voix du détective brisa le silence. John se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

L'ancien soldat se serait bien mis en colère à cette affirmation, s'il ne se sentait pas aussi las.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir, se contenta t'il de dire.

Sherlock pouffa.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. J'ai une certaine expérience de la mort.

John ferma les yeux, et secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son ancien colocataire. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Il fallait d'abord que l'adrénaline charriée par leur sang s'évacue, que l'euphorie de voir enfin cette histoire se terminer s'apaise.

\- J'aurais quand même aimé que cette fois-ci, tu ne me laisses pas derrière.

\- Je sais, John, dit Sherlock en tournant la tête vers lui. Je sais. Mais si tu étais venu, il t'aurait tué. J'essayais…

Le médecin le coupa :

\- De me protéger, je sais. C'est pour cela que je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, pas trop, rectifia t'il en voyant le regard dubitatif que lui lança son ami. Mais il serait temps que tu songes à te protéger toi-même. Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça, c'est de l'inconscience.

Sherlock laissa son regard courir devant lui. John savait qu'il regardait Mycroft.

\- Au fond, je suis toujours un enfant, tu ne crois pas ? demanda t'il soudainement, l'air un peu absent.

John fut surpris par cette question. Mais il choisit d'y répondre sincèrement.

\- Un grand enfant qui a mûri trop vite, alors. Mais un enfant très chiant, ajouta t'il.

Le détective sourit, et son ami se sentit fier de lui remonter le moral. Il venait quand même de perdre un frère.

\- Sherlock, commença t'il, dans l'intention d'aborder le sujet.

Ce dernier l'interrompit :

\- Non, je ne veux pas en parler. C'était un meurtrier. C'est mieux ainsi.

John ne chercha pas à savoir si cette mort l'affectait plus que ce que son ancien colocataire voulait bien lui dire. Si c'était le cas, Sherlock enterrait sans doute ses sentiments, comme il le faisait toujours. Il s'en remettrait, comme il se relevait de tout. Après tout, il était Sherlock Holmes.

Remarquant que le regard de son ami ne quittait pas la silhouette de Mycroft, il se redressa et lui administra une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Vous devriez parler, tous les deux. Il t'a sauvé la vie.

Sherlock approuva distraitement, et John commença à s'effacer. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé Mary en plan. Il allait le payer en rentrant, c'était certain.

\- John, appela une dernière fois son ami. Merci.

Le médecin ne répondit pas, se contentant de savourer ce mot si rare venant de son meilleur ami.

Sherlock se redressa et parti rejoindre son frère. Ce dernier en avait fini avec les autorités et regarda sceptiquement son cadet se rapprocher. Une fois à sa hauteur, Sherlock se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.

\- Que fais-tu là, très cher frère ? Ne devrais-tu pas rentrer chez toi comme un voleur, sans dire au revoir, comme tu en as l'habitude ? demanda mielleusement Mycroft.

Le brun retroussa le nez, piqué au vif, mais décida de laisser couler.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, se contenta t'il de dire.

\- Et tu es venu me remercier ? sourit Mycroft. Allons, cela ne te ressemble guère.

Sherlock baissa la tête et approuva :

\- En effet. Comme cela ne te ressemble pas de venir sur le terrain.

Mycroft renifla.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, qu'aurais-je dit à nos parents ?

Le détective sourit légèrement.

\- Tu as tué ton frère. Je crois que cela va être encore plus compliqué à expliquer.

L'homme du Gouvernement haussa les épaules.

\- Ils n'ont pas à savoir. Pour eux, il est mort depuis longtemps. Pour moi aussi.

Un court instant de silence passa, inconfortable, avant que Sherlock ne se racle à nouveau la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Donc, je dois te remercier ?

Mycroft ricana.

\- Ne deviens pas si ordinaire. Tu me ferais de la peine.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, amusé. Il songea qu'il était peut-être temps de régler une autre histoire.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi le plus sentimental de nous deux, exposa t'il.

Son frère leva les yeux pour sonder son regard.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? interrogea t'il, suspicieux.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas savoir. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il ne le découvre pas.

\- Eh bien, je dirai que risquer le travail de toute une vie, en jouant de ses relations pour diffuser une vidéo pirate sur la totalité des écrans d'un pays, faisant ainsi croire au retour d'un des pires criminel de l'Histoire et forçant le gouvernement à ouvrir une cellule de crise, dans l'unique but d'empêcher son frère cadet de partir pour une mission suicide à l'autre bout du monde, est quelque chose de très sentimental et surtout de très stupide. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

Les doigts de Mycroft se resserrèrent sur son parapluie, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il resta un moment silencieux, sous le regard victorieux de son petit frère, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Si cela était vrai, et ce ne l'est certainement pas, j'aimerai d'ailleurs que tu me dises comment tu as pu monter une théorie aussi insensée. Donc si c'était vrai, qu'est ce que cela changerait ?

Sherlock releva le menton et sourit.

\- Rien, absolument rien.

Mycroft inclina la tête, satisfait. Sherlock tourna les talons à demi, se figea. Il souffla, assez bas pour que son frère se demande s'il avait bien entendu :

\- Merci. Pour tout.

Le détective s'éloigna alors, mais la voix de son aîné le retint.

\- Sherlock, une dernière chose.

L'interpellé se retourna, le regard interrogateur. Mycroft, cachant le malaise que lui procurait cette question, demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aurais vraiment laissé tirer ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu l'aurais laissé te tuer ?

Le cadet Holmes le regarda un instant. Il faillit répondre sincèrement, mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Qui sait ?

Et Mycroft comprit que la réponse était oui. Au lieu d'être exaspéré par l'inconscience de son jeune frère, il sourit, soulagé. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait finalement réussi. Sherlock n'était pas devenu comme Sherrinford. Il avait réussi, il l'avait protégé. Rien que cela justifiait tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Sherlock ne vit pas le sourire discret se former sur les lèvres de son frère. Ou plutôt, il choisit de ne pas le voir.

Il y avait certaines choses qu'il préférait ignorer. Le fait que Mycroft soit humain en faisait parti, comme le fait qu'on puisse l'aimer, lui, l'enfant brisé.

Sherrinford avait eu raison quand il avait dit qu'ils en finiraient ce soir là. Il avait même eu raison de venir le chercher, de jouer avec lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Parce que cela lui avait permis de se rendre compte d'une chose. Il avait grandi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes se rendit compte du chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis sa prime enfance. Il aurait aimé en être fier, mais la fierté ne faisait pas parti de son panel d'émotions. L'arrogance, oui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Alors il se contenta de sourire et de rejoindre John, qui somnolait, appuyé contre sa voiture.

Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Mycroft n'était plus là. Il savait que ce qui c'était passé, ce soir là, aurait pu le détruire. Il savait qu'il avait failli y laisser sa vie. Il savait aussi qui si c'était à refaire, il ne changerait rien.

Parce que tout s'était fini comme cela avait dû se finir. Il n'aurait jamais pu tuer son frère. Parce qu'un frère restait un frère, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse.

Pourquoi, alors, Mycroft avait-il pu ? La réponse était simple : Sherrinford n'avait jamais respecté cette règle, il avait donc choisi de ne pas le faire non plus. Toute la différence résidait dans le fait que Mycroft n'avait pas agi ainsi pour se protéger lui-même. Non, il l'avait fait pour Sherlock, seulement pour Sherlock. Comme toujours.

Parce qu'ils étaient frères. Et que rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Sherlock secoua son ami qui ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

\- Tu me déposes ? demanda t'il en souriant.

\- Mary va me tuer, souffla John en guise de réponse.

Il déverrouilla la voiture et Sherlock s'installa du côté passager. John enclencha le contact et démarra.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre ? interrogea t'il soudainement.

Le détective soupira.

\- Bien sûr, John, bien sûr.

\- C'était quand même ton frère, signala l'ancien soldat, hésitant.

Sherlock resta silencieux un moment, si bien que son interlocuteur finit par croire qu'il ne répondrait pas.

\- C'était mon frère. Mais plus depuis très longtemps.

John choisit de ne pas répondre. Si Sherlock choisissait de parler, il parlerait. Sinon, eh bien, c'était sans doute qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Comment savoir avec ce sociopathe, après tout ?

\- Et Mycroft ? demanda t'il encore. Il ne va pas avoir d'ennuis ? Je veux dire, il a tué un homme.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, une lueur presque amusée dans le regard.

\- Il est le gouvernement britannique, qui pourrait lui causer des ennuis ? Et puis, il l'a fait pour l'empêcher de me tuer. C'était de la légitime défense.

John acquiesça distraitement, satisfait de la réponse.

Il se souvint alors qu'il restait un dernier point qui n'avait toujours pas été éclairci.

\- Sherlock, tu ne me l'as pas dit finalement. Mais qui avait diffusé cette vidéo, si ce n'était pas Sherrinford ?

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du cadet Holmes.

\- Quelqu'un d'inattendu, souffla t'il doucement.

John fronça les sourcils, perplexes. Une idée incongrue lui vint à l'esprit. Se pourrait-il que cela ait été … ? Non, c'était stupide de penser cela. Pourtant cela expliquerait que Sherlock ait été si susceptible concernant cette histoire. Si c'était bien la personne à laquelle il pensait qui était à l'origine du piratage, cela aurait signifié que le détective avait eu tort et qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Et seul Dieu savait à quel point Sherlock Holmes détestait se tromper. Surtout quand il était impliqué.

\- Ce n'était pas Mycroft, au moins ? interrogea le médecin, ne croyant déjà plus à ses paroles.

Seul le silence lui répondit. John secoua la tête, peinant à y croire. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Les frères Holmes s'aimaient. Ils se déchiraient, se séparaient, se mentaient, se défiaient, mais ils s'aimaient. Il l'avait toujours su, au fond.

Alors ce n'était pas très surprenant que Mycroft Holmes ait tout risqué pour que son petit frère soit sauf.

Quand Sherlock rentra chez lui, ce soir là, il prit soin de se débarrasser de chacune des feuilles qui lui avait servi durant l'enquête. Il alla se coucher, et dormi pleinement pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsque Madame Hudson le réveilla en déposant son thé, elle reçut un grognement en guise de bonjour.

C'était comme si rien n'était différent. C'était peut-être le cas, après tout.

Mais quand Mycroft alla se coucher, ce soir là, il se sentait étrangement rasséréné. Il avait fait son devoir, il avait protégé Sherlock. Il se sentait calme et confiant pour la première depuis… En fait, il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Alors peut-être que tout avait changé, finalement.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaa ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela fait bizarre de dire ça... Si on compte les Trois Holmes, dont j'ai commencé l'écriture en juillet passé, cela fait quand même pas mal de mois que je suis occupée avec ces persos. Oh, le vide qu'ils vont laissé...**

 **Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre et cette fic dans son ensemble vous ont plu ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous devaient s'attendre à cette fin, sauf que vous deviez peut-être penser que ce serait John qui tuerait Sherrinford et non Mycroft. Mais ceci est une fic sur les frères Holmes, il ne faut pas l'oublier ;). Sinon, combien d'entre vous avait complètement oublié la vidéo, avant que j'en parle dans ce chapitre? Combien s'en souvenait ? Et aussi, quelqu'un avait-il deviné que c'était Mycroft qui l'avait diffusé pour sauver Sherlock ? ( Elie, tu ne compte pas, je tiens à le préciser XD). Cela me semble logique, non, qu'il ait agi comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ! J'espère avoir réussi à titiller vos sentiments tout au long de cette histoire, à vous avoir fait sourire par moment et vous avoir un peu frustré à d'autre !**

 **Maintenant, comme je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement sentimentale, une vraie guimauve sur pattes ( bon d'accord, pas souvent, mais parfois, ça arrive.), je vais vous écrire des longs remerciements pleins de** **mièvreries. Parce qu'au fond, vous le méritez bien ;D !**

 **Premièrement, un Immense Merci à vous tous qui avez lu cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin. Mon compteur de vue a atteint les 673, et même si pour vous, ça ne vous parait pas beaucoup, je ne sais pas, pour moi, c'est énorme. Rien que vous imaginez tous derrière votre écran en train de lire ma fic suffit à me coller un sourire de malade sur le visage. Alors voilà, merci beaucoup.**

 **Evidemment, je remercie particulièrement ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou qui l'ont suivi. Savoir que cette fic plaisait suffisamment pour se rajouter sur les listes de favoris de certains, c'était super. Alors un immense merci à, en vrac : jessijed, 0ayumi0, Malya et faolbee !**

 **Bien sûr, ma reconnaissance la plus profonde va à ceux qui ont pris la peine et le temps de me laisser une review. Vos commentaire m'emplissaient de fierté, et c'est sans doute eux qui m'ont convaincu de poster cette fic jusqu'à la fin, mais surtout, aussi, d'écrire une fic aux Trois Holmes. Alors un immense triple-quadruple-quintuple merci à : Adalas, 0ayumi0, Malya, mayridever, Brooke crain, faolbee, Thyncth, Chlo446 et Artemis ! Vraiment, je vous adore!**

 **D'habitude, on dit que l'on garde le meilleur pour la fin, moi, je vais plutôt finir par remercier quelqu'un que je déteste profondément :**

 **Elie Bluebell : Tu as du te reconnaitre dans la phrase ci-dessus XD. Tu dois commencer à avoir l'habitude de mes remerciements, alors voilà, fait une nouvelle fois avec, je te les impose. Merci, donc, pour non seulement avoir suivi et commenté chacun des chapitres, mais aussi pour nos discussions-romans ( dans lesquelles j'ai un tel retard que je ne préfère pas y penser), pour m'avoir fait découvrir l'Army et surtout pour être assez folle pour avoir accepter d'assister à mon mariage avec Voldynoupinou ! XD Je te dédie donc chacun des passages ou le Microscope apparait dans cette fic, tu l'as bien mérité ;P. Et, en fait, félicitation, tes théories étaient justes. Sherlock détint sur toi, on dirait... Et je te hais, bien entendu! ;D**

 **Voilà, je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je n'ai pas de fic en cours d'écriture pour l'instant, en fait, je suis re-tombée dans l'écriture originale. je me suis lancée dans un gros projet, qui me tient vraiment à coeur, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre pour l'achever. Alors j'ignore quand je reviendrais avec une nouvelle fic, puisque je ne suis pas du genre à écrire plusieurs histoires à la fois. Sachez simplement que je reviendrais ! ( qui a dit "Oh non!" Qui ? Je veux un nom!).**

 **Pour finir, je vous demanderais une toute dernière chose : FAITES PETER LES REVIEWS ! S'il vous plait, bien sur. ^^**

 **Voilà, je crois que je vais devoir m'arrêter là... Je veux pas... Mais je ne pourrais jamais poster ce chapitre sinon... C'est peut-être pas plus mal, en fin de compte...**

 **Kisssssss mes lecteurs adoré ! A une prochaine fois, sur une autre histoire! Je vous aime, je vous adore et je vous bénis!**


End file.
